Target Acquired (3) (Siren and Quiver Series)
by alliekatt314
Summary: "See? The Siren died screaming, but yet the Phoenix who took her place is silent. Or should I say the monster who took her place is silent."
1. Introduction

_"Target acquired, ready take out from a distance."_

My eyes go to the window, curtain-less window and then on instinct I hurl myself at Allie.

"Everyone get down!" I screech and tackle Allie to the floor just as three shot ring out. The slugs all land in the chest of Nick Fury; Steve has hurled himself backwards but Fury had no time to move.

We all look to the window briefly for any sign of a shooter but the dying Nick Fury demands the attention of Allie and Steve. Fury has collapsed in a heap on the floor.

My gaze remains fixed on the window, searching for the shooter. His thought, his very first thought when he saw me, it is my soulmark.

My soulmate just shot the director of Shield.

"Of course," I mutter and roll off Allie. Steve is up before both of us, dragging Fury into the side kitchen adjacent to the living room. Allie sits up and crawls to the side of Fury instantly.

"Oh Fury," Allie coos and takes his hand in hers. _"Gabie are you going to be okay?"_ She's taking the pain from Fury while she whispers in my thoughts. I'm too shocked to move, my soulmate was targeting me.

Slowly I push myself up and turn my gaze to Steve, Fury, and Allie.

"Don't..." Fury coughs and blood splatters on Allie. The director is clinging to Steve's hand and Allie's staining them with blood. "Don't trust anyone," he chokes out and presses a flash drive into Steve's hand.

Even while he struggles to breath, fights for life, Fury's thoughts betray nothing to what is on the drive. His eyes slide shut and he goes limp, he's passed out.

"Oh God what do we do?" Allie utters and pulls her hand away from Fury.

Before Steve or I can respond to her there's a banging at the door. Soon there's a cracking sound as someone busts through the door.

"Captain Rogers?" a feminine voice calls, the voice of Steve's neighbor Sharon. Steve's secret agent neighbor Sharon.

Sharon rounds the corner holding her gun up.

"Sharon I'd call this in," I suggest plainly. I can't seem to feel anything right now.

"Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service," she informs and slowly lowers her gun.

"Kate?" Steve gasps. He hadn't known her name is Sharon or that she is an agent.

"I'm assigned to protect you," Sharon replies.

"On whose order?" Steve questions. Sharon finally holsters her gun and notices the body on the ground.

"His." Her eyes go wide and she immediately falls to her knees besides him, pulling a radio from a pocket in her scrubs.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs," Sharon barks into the radio. I'm standing now, gravitating towards the window.

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" an agent on the radio inquires. Steve is next to me in a second and I nod to him.

That's when I finally see him, the shooter, my soulmate.

"Tell them we're in pursuit."


	2. Chapter 1 Death Valley

Allie

 **III**

"Do you think he'll be alright?" The woman, Nicole, asks and my hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"I'm sure he will," I say, not at all confidently.

We've been tailing the car at a safe distance, chasing after her husband, Jonathan she calls him, and the "medieval" woman.

"He loves you after all," I reinforce and she smiles.

"Yeah, we're soulmates. We met two years ago and the first thing he thought about me was ' _God she is so out of my league but I'm sure I'll marry her_ '," Nicole sighs nostalgically.

"That's romantic," I comment and idly flip on the radio.

"The search for Allison Hollden continues as someone looking like her was just spotted fleeing a motel in Death Valley with an unfamiliar woman."

"Ugh this is supposed to be a music station," I groan and flip the station angrily. Internally I'm swearing and railing, but for the sake of Nicole I stay calm. If Gabie hears or sees that broadcast she'll surely know where I'm going, after I deal with this situation. The station switches over at the end of a song and then it's just more talking people.

"I know we're supposed to be a pop song radio, but all we can talk about is the soulmates of Allison Hollden," a man gushes. "How could we not Ashley?"

"I know right Rick!? In that footage we could see four soulmarks! Four!" the woman, Ashley, exclaims to Rick.

My foot slams the breaks before I'm aware of what I'm doing and before the car even comes to a complete stop I throw myself from it. Nicole calls for me but my mind is overcome with chaos. The ground is hard beneath my and my fingers claw the sandy dirt.

The footage, it revealed all my most precious marks. The marks, they're always something I've been proud of, something I've shown off but now? Now the world has seen them, seen them while I was at my most vulnerable.

"But who are her soulmates? I have my suspicions as do most of the Phoenix's fans," Rick drawls and I claw for oxygen that isn't there.

"Oh yes I think one person we all know, Tony Stark. What else could anyone think? I mean they met at a private lighting of the tower, he offered her a job immediately, he threw a ball for her and one for her friend, she's been spotted bouncing around his company, she was at his Malibu mansion the night of the Mandarin attack, and the huge stuffed rabbit that was pulled from the rubble addressed to her from him? What else could that mean?"

"Tony I'm sorry," I cough out and close my eyes tight. He could go down for this, be scorned for this.

"The age difference there? It's hard to ignore," Rick replies.

"She's nineteen now, they met when she was eighteen, and they're soulmates Rick," Ashley deadpans.

They're voices just play in the background as the priority in my thoughts is breathing.

"Alright but anyway who do we think are the others? We have seen footage of Thor saving her life as well as her clinging to Captain America several times during the fight in New York."

My ears burn and my hands clap over them, trying to shield the noise.

It's my fault the secret is out, my fault.

"But there was that alleged sighting of Thor meeting up with Allison after her disappearance, before the Dark Elf attack," Ashley recounts.

How could anyone see us? We were so careful!

Crying I get to my feet and run from the road, a scream is begging to be released from my shaking body.

I only make it so far before its pouring out, decimating the boulders and desert plants before it. The fire doesn't come this time and the scream dies out much faster.

It's been happening lately, when I panic I scream. All I can seem to do is panic and scream, because every second I relive the nightmare, or I see it playing on a passing tv, or hear it on the radio; and every time it's as if he's violating me all over again.

"Phoenix!" Nicole calls loudly I hear her pounding footsteps as she approaches me. "Allison are you alright?"

I'm hyperaware of the tears in my cheeks and the shaking stare of my body and how it must scare her.

"Fine," I lie and stand up. "I just wish they wouldn't discuss the footage so much. I wish everyone would stop analyzing the worst moments of my life. I wish they'd stop cutting me open and staring into the darkest parts of me."

Nicole is quiet but she lightly pats my shoulder. I wipe my eyes as sniffle, forcing the tears to stop.

"It won't be long before they figure out who my soulmates are, it won't be long before all of their identities are sacrificed because _my body_ revealed them to the world."

"Nothing about what happened to you was your fault, nothing," Nicole states decisively. "I know right now it's hard to believe but it's true."

"Thanks."

"If it makes you feel any better everyone already knew who Iron Man is, Captain America was immortalized along with his secret identity in museums decades ago, Thor is an alien from another world, and Dr. Banner's accident was plastered over the news when he became the Hulk. The only people you have to be concerned about are Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"Nat," I hiss, she'll be furious about this. She protects her identity so carefully and this could ruin it.

"What happened to you, none of that was your fault. You didn't do a single thing wrong."

She's wrong, I'm a super hero I should have been able to fight back, but I'm too tired to argue.

"Thanks," I oblige and walk back for eh convertible. "Let's go." Nicole follows me without further question and we both get back into the convertible an back on the path for her husband.

 **III**

The car pulls into a rest stop and I park yards back to avoid detection from the assailant and her husband.

"Stay here Nicole, I'll be back with your husband," I order and grab my bag before stepping out of the car. I sling the bag across my shoulder and start walking purposely, strapping my mask onto my face as I go. The mask feels wrong on my face now, besides it isn't as if I have to hide my face anymore.

When I near the bar my walk slows and I stop, a masked woman will stand out and be noticed right away.

The mask ends up shoved into my bag along with the hoodie I stole from Steve, instead of them pull on the leather jacket from Natasha.

Holding myself in perfect confidence I stride into the rest stop parking lot. Sidestepping behind a larger car I peer out and observe my targets.

Jonathan and the red haired woman are sitting in the convertible together, he is watching her with starry eyes.

"I got to grab something real quick," Jonathan tells the woman and cuts the engine. "I'll be right back, my love." He reluctantly hops out and shuffles into the small convenience store.

Hastily I follow him in, assuring the door shuts behind us, and grab his arm before he can make it into the aisles.

"Hey w-"

" **Be quiet and still** ," I hiss, silencing his protest. My voice forces him to comply, it makes my stomach twist uncomfortably. My attention shifts as his eyes glaze over in confusion directed at the woman he was with.

She is inhumanly attractive, with waves of red hair, flawless skin, and passionate eyes. She's dressed as an Asgardian, alarmingly enough.

Outside the red head is distracted by bikers and motorcycles. She looks around at all the bikers, one seems especially interested in her. She slides out of the car and they all mumble around her.

"Look at that,"one coos and my skin crawls. The woman seems unbothered and boosted by their leers.

The biker who noticed her first gets to his feet.

"Hey darlin', gal like you could have any man you want," he begins and saunters over to her. I duck behind a tower of beer as he nods in Jimmy's direction. He still stares at the woman and she doesn't suspect. "Why did you marry that little dude? He loaded?"

The woman glaces at the biker then to where Jonathan stands.

"He's not my husband. I took him from his bride earlier today. I needed him to provide safe passage," she explains; her pattern of speech is the same as Thor's.

"You in trouble? Cause if you need a place to lay low for awhile, this is as good as any," the biker brags. "Down the road I got a bar that'd be perfect."

Abruptly a bike starts up noisily behind him and she startles and stares at it.

"Oh!" She watches as it starts away eerily. "What kind of beast is that?"

"It's a 1987 Heritage Softail. You can hop on mine if you want to feel a roar," the biker remarks suggestively.

He turns back to his bike and wipes on it with a towel in his hand. Lorelei walks to it and strokes it with a hand as well.

"How grand," she muses excitedly. "What is your name?"

"My men, they call me Rooster." Her eyes light up at the word 'men' and she steps closer to him.

"You have men? You are their leader?" He laughs and puffs his chest.

"Last time I checked, yeah."

This gets her interest and she smiles at him then reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder.

" _You and your men now serve me_ ," she demands, her voice has an echo in it, an enchanting echo.

Rooster's face falls and a dazed expression comes over him. Jonathan growls and twitches, trying to move to her.

"No! Lorelei loves me!" he snarls. My hand snaps out and I grip his arm pulling him to face me.

" **Jonathan you are free from her enchantment** ," I say, the slightest hum in my tone. Jonathan blinks and shakes his head; and he becomes distressed. " **Stay calm Jonathan.** "

"Who are you?" Rooster inquires.

"I'm Lorelei. Now..." she gazes at the gathering bikers and grins. "Introduce me to all of my men."

Finally able to tear my eyes away I examine Jonathan.

"She put some sort of spell on you with her voice or body or something," I mumble. "But I was able to break it? She's Asgardian I should not have been able to do that."

"Where's Nicole? What's going on?" Jonathan questions, his eyes are frantic but he acts calm. "You're the Siren, why are you here?"

" **Follow me, and be discreet** ," I direct and take his arm in mine. Throwing one last look to Lorelei, I pull Jonathan out the back door and usher him down the road. Every second I look back to make sure she nor her men notice us leaving.

Nicole comes running down he road and throws herself into Jonathan's arms. The pair holds each other fiercely and my eyebrows furrow. My voice and this woman's have the power to trump soulbonds.

"Nicole I'm so sorry! I love you so much! I don't know what happened," he rushes out and kisses all over his face. "She did something to my head-I don't know what." They're both tearing up now and holding each other, my heart pangs at the sight. I miss Tony, I miss Natasha, I miss Steve, I miss Gabie, and I miss Bruce. I'm still not even sure why I left them, why I don't want them to find me.

" **Nicole, Jonathan this was an unfortunate bump in your honeymoon but your relationship will only grow from this. Zoe you won't blame Jonathan for this and Jonathan you won't feel guilty for this**."

The couple nods as they hold each other, my words with all their power, convince them.


	3. Chapter 2 SHIELD

Allie

 **III**

Waiting for the bikers and Lorelei to ride off was endlessly frustrating. I had to allow the villains to get away, to have a head start.

Once they were out of sight I set Nicole and Jonathan on their way in their abandoned convertible.

They rush off in the opposite direction of Satan's entourage with a selfie, a black mask, and the promise not to post anything or go to the news for twenty four hours.

 **III**

In a convenience store bathroom the Siren melts away and is replaced with Phoenix.

The old suit was an armored version of what I wore in the battle of New York. A metal purple corset, with reinforced fishnets, and the same mask and boots.

My old, only worn once, suit is kept in my bag and my new, stolen from Tony, suit is pulled out. I imagine Tony and Bruce created it in secret while I was asleep.

The new suit is a kevlar body suit, red thigh high boots, a red corset styled breast plate, deep orange armored bodice, and metal long orange arm bands. It's all decorated with swirling fire designs, as if it is who I've become. Most likely it's all fireproof and there's probably a million tricks up it's sleeve.

There is no mask with it.

My eyes narrow at the sight of the fire-like costume and lack of a mask. This is how I'm seen now, a raging fire willing to reduce my enemies to ash and then be reborn from it.

If this is how I'm viewed now I might as well own it.

 **III**

On the road again, this time as the Phoenix, I ignore all speed limit signs as I attempt to catch up to the bikers.

The radio is playing so I can keep an ear out for my troupe of soulmates hunting me down.

The Extremis churns under my skin and the desert sun scalds down on me, but yet I feel so cold.

In the rearview mirror I can see my eyes glaring orange and red. I force myself not to look and to concentrate on the road.

A thick black choker is wrapped around my neck and has been ever since I left, I can't stand to feel as if I've donned a collar but even more so I cannot imagine the world seeing the brand.

Idly I reach up and itch under the necklace, irritated by the mark.

That's when I see it: a dark blur on the horizon.

"What is that?" I grumble and squint at the fast oncoming black mass ahead on the road.

And then there's a blinding flash and a swirl of magnificent colors directly in my path and what appears to be an armada of black suvs.

"Not again!" I shout in frustration. This happened a week ago in the same way.

Metal scraping metal fills my ears as I slam the breaks and yank the wheel to swerve out of the way. The car skids and sand billows off the ground. The suvs do the same and we both come to an abrupt halt, neither of us hitting the light storm.

I watch in awe as the lights dissipate to reveal a warrior kneeling in the center of a picturesque symbol.

It was the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge.

The warrior woman from the Bifrost holds a sword in hand and stands to face the other group.

The passengers in the suvs have all stepped out with guns aimed at her. They're clearly agents of some sort. The group seems more interested in her than me, which is understandable.

The woman looks around taking in her surroundings and the people in front of her, probably assessing her next move. She hasn't seemed to notice me behind her.

Cautiously I step out of my car and take breaths to calm my mind. I'm concerned about what may happen next, concerned that she isn't friendly, concerned that the agents aren't friendly.

The woman seems familiar, as if I've seen her before.

"Stand down, she's a friendly and there's a civilian in the line of fire," a dark haired woman orders and I snort. Civilian? I wish.

"You are of Shield?" the warrior prompts and that's when I notice the Shield logo on the vans.

Shield? Oh God if they're here then the Avengers can't be far behind.

"Yeah..." a different male agent replies.

Escape plans bounce around in my head but I can't seem to find a valid one. My heart races and I begin shaking, I feel trapped.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger."

That's even worse, do I offer to help? What do I do? Waving my hands I try to focus, I may only have minutes to figure this out.

The veins in my body are heating up again, I'm glowing now.

"Uh May, that civilian may not be a civilian," the male agent remarks and I look up with wide eyes.

They're all staring now, even the Asgardian.

A new man, exits the lead suv and locks eyes with me. He's holding an electronic pad and gaping. He's younger and clearly surprised at my presence.

"Is that who I think it is?" the same agent gasps and my eyes widen.

"It is, everyone should stand down, that civilian is the Siren of New York," the younger man suggests.

Putting my head up I take brave steps forward, pretending as if I have nothing to run from.

The faces of the agents all twist into ones of shock and horror as I get close.

"Lady Siren? Why are you in this wasteland?" the warrior inquires and upon seeing her face I finally recognize her.

"You're Sif! Thor told me about you! I saw footage of you fighting in New Mexico," I conclude but then pause and answer her. "I uh-hmm I was-I am hunting this fiend Lorelei."

"What perfect happenstance! You shall aid me with Shield in her capture then," Sif decides and I smile politely.

"Yes of course if Shield will be discreet about my help," I agree and give the agents a look.

"What does that mean?" the Agent May, she is clearly the leader, returns.

The younger man quickly whispers something in Agent May's ear and after a moment she nods.

"We can be discreet Ms Hollden," she agrees and I nod gratefully.

"Wait you're actually the Siren? What happened to you old suit?"

Sheepishly I hold out my searing hands and gesture to my heated flesh.

"An upgrade was needed to accommodate recent developments," I say and the agent nods in understanding.

"Right."

"What has happened to you Lady Siren?" Sif asks and I frown slightly.

"We can talk on the ride Lady Sif. Agent May would one of your agents be willing to drive my car behind? I've had a long day," I request and May grins.

"A Stark upgraded mustang? I'll drive," she says and I toss her the keys.

"Lady Sif and Siren, you can ride with me," the younger man chimes in, he's enthused at our presence. Lady Sif and I look to each other before nodding. I feel safer with her around, Thor told me great things about her and The Warriors Three.

The shield maiden and I follow the younger man into the van and sit side by side in the back. He's twisted in the passenger seat to face us while the darker haired male is smirking at him.

"Uhm I'm Fitz and this is Agent Ward," he introduced as War starts the car.

"It's nice to meet you Fitz," I reply politely.

"A pleasure," Sif adds in a clipped tone. She seems fixated on her current goal, saving us from 'grave danger.'

Fitz grins like a fool but turns around in his seat to speak with Ward in a hushed tone. They seem a happy pair to me.

"Did this woman you're chasing escape during the Dark elf incident?" I ask offhandedly.

"Yes she charmed her way out of Asgard's deepest prisons," Sif huffs. "Did Thor speak of it with you?"

"Yes, before he returned to London after discussing matters with Odin he got my location from Heimdall and arrived there on the Bifrost. We spoke briefly about the attack," I elaborate and Sif hums along. She seems to appreciate my reverted style of speaking, to attempt to match hers. "Mostly he asked after me."

"He was concerned for you, as I am sure all of your friends and soulmates are."

"Thor promised to assure them of my safety and convince them I'm alright."

"Why do you stay away?" Sif asks with no malicious intention but it still feels like a smack in the face.

Because the girl they want back is dead and when I return they'll realize I'm no good.

It's a partial answer, honest, but only a piece of the truth. I still don't say it, I can't have three new people peering into my soul right now.

"Every hero needs a vacation everyone once in awhile," I lie and Sif raises an eyebrow. She doesn't believe me for a second, but she says nothing more

The rest of the ride is silent, with my skin pulsing the whole way.

 **III**

Agent Ward pulls the suv into the cargo hold of a huge aircraft and parks. Sif and I get out, our eyes examining everything. Sif elbows the door shut, Ward indicates which way she should go, but she's already going. I smirk and follow Fitz and Ward's lead into a lab area.

In the lab there's a large monitor on one wall, a table, and several pieces of scientific equipment.

There's a catwalk above the doors where Agent May stands, speaking to someone just out of my sight.

"She's a warrior. I saw her fight in New Mexico with Thor – climbed a giant metal killing machine, speared it with her double bladed sword." It is an eerily familiar voice and it makes me stop in place. "It was pretty bad ass."

"She says she needs Shield to help her find someone. You up for this?" May returns.

"I'm fine."

"'Fine' doesn't look like this. Not on you," May counters.

There is a pause and then May speaks again.

"You've been gone more often than not. Whatever's bothering you...I'm here."

"I know."

There's another pause and I hear some shuffling but Agent May asks one final question.

"What about Siren? Is she stable enough to help us? Stark's new memos to Shield have all stressed the instability in her Extremis. When we picked her up she was flaring and she glowed the entire car ride."

Tony has been sending memos about me to Shield? Memos about my Extremis? I know it's unstable, but I hadn't thought it was that bad.

"I believe in her," the voice, a man's, says firmly. "She had a chance to live a normal life but she chose to run out into the streets that day in New York. She can do this, she can control it."

The man starts down the spiral steps and I duck out in front of him.

His voice! I know his voice and I know his face. I met him a year ago in New York days before all hell broke loose on New York.

I know the leader, but it can't be.

"Phil!? You're alive!?" I exclaim in awe.

It's Phil Coulson, the agent who was stabbed in the heart by Loki.


	4. Chapter 3 RIP Phil

Allie

 **III**

"This isn't possible," I gasp. "Your heart was destroyed."

"What dark magic is this?" Sif demands from behind me. She looks around the lab as she puts her hand to her sword. "Lady Allison if you would come to my side."

Nodding I begin backing up into the lab, my eyes staying on Phil.

"Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki," Sif hisses.

"And he was right...for awhile anyway," Phil responds and hesitantly Sif removes her hand off her sword and gazes at him in shock. "But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out Shield had a few of their own."

While he speaks he walks around the table to stand in front of Sif and I.

"And Miss Hollden if I remember correctly you've risen from the dead twice."

"Good point," I agree and nod. "I'm glad you're alive, Clint and Natasha were devastated."

"Yes and Thor will be pleased to hear this. He considers you a friend," Sif adds and Coulson frowns slightly.

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer if they heard it from me, if that's okay."

Sif nods once to him and he looks to me.

"They're all devastated Phil, and I-" stopping I remember my own situation. What happened to me devastated them too, and I'm still staying away. "I understand what you're doing." Coulson gives me a sincere look and I nervously tug at my ear.

"Now Lady Sif I understand you're looking for someone," Phil prompts and Sif straightens. "Someone you came across Miss Hollden."

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. 600 years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires."

It's easy to bring down and empire when you have control of the emperor.

"What kind of powers we talking about?" Ward queries and I imagine he'll regret he did.

Coulson, and the rest of them, look at Ward.

"Strength? Speed?" Ward continues and Sif shakes her head. She appears to hold real contempt for this woman.

"Sorcery." Ward's eyebrows draw up in surprise as he nods a bit. Nervously my hands come up to hold my arms, dare I mention my abilities? "She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men? Her powers don't work on women?" May asks, slightly grinning.

"No. Men have an inherent weakness we do not share," Sif elaborated looking equally as pleased. May smirks and nods her head to the truth of this.

A question gnaws at my mind, it it based on attraction? If so I might share in the weakness.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about," Fitz grumbles. Ward makes a face and shakes his head agreeing with Fitz. They stand close by, Ward is half a step in front of Fitz, as if he'a shielding him or ready to.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will," Sif continues, uncaring if the boys groanings.

"So, how do we stop her?" Cousin queries, finally asking a worthwhile question.

Sif grabs something off her belt and holds it up to Coulson, it looks like a necklace or crown.

"With this." She sets it on the table in front of herself and I lean forward to look at the Asgardian gold. "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds."

"There's another way to stop her." Everyone's eyes jerk to me after my abrupt exclamation.

"Tell me Lady Allison what is it you know?" Sif invites and I step forward, feigning confidence.

"I can break her power over any man she has under her control. I did it with a man she abducted from a motel in Death Valley. It's how I cane upon her, his wife begged me to save him so I followed him and broke the enchantment after she left him at a gas station."

"Thor spoke of your power, he never mentioned this ability." It's a plain comment, most likely said out of surprise.

"I never mentioned it, I was sure people wouldn't take kindly to someone who could control them with her voice," I explain.

Agent Coulson is staring now, Agent May seems increasingly more cautious of me now, Agent Ward has straightened into a more offensive posture, and Fitz is gaping in awe.

"I was right, but now my power is necessary. Shield now has two warriors who can psychically go up against Lorelei," I add, to convince them.

"You are a most magnificent mortal Allison. I cannot believe there is a mortal with the power to break the sorcery of Lorelei," Sif praises and I blush.

"How do we know you aren't going to compel one of this team," Ward demands coldly.

"I know what it is like to have every last shred of control ripped from you, to be completely helpless at the hands of a monster, and I would never lightly do that to another person."

Silence, utter silence. I realize my voice betrayed too much emotion and my eyes must have flared.

Their faces say it all, they've seen the footage, heard the story.

"Do we know where she is now?" I redirect and Sif snaps away from her somber expression.

"All I know is the Bifrost delivered me to her last known location," she replies.

"Mostly small towns out that way. Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few hundred mile radius. Burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires...she's gonna be hard to please," Coulson orders and the agents nod stiffly. Ward and May break away along with Agent Coulson and Sif.

Holding my head down I walk back into the hangar and to where May parked the convertible, behind the van and a different red convertible.

The dash computer is blinking again, Gabie left me another message.

Sighing I open the car door, slide in, and press play.

"Allie are you ready to be found? You have to know I would understand where you're going the second you were spotted in Death Valley. I hope you're ready to be found, I'm not sure I can live much longer without you...And if you plan on checking off that box on your bucket list, please wait for me to be your maid of honor."

A smile finds its way to my face, she remembers my dreams of an insane drunk Vegas wedding.

It seems I won't be getting to Vegas anytime soon.

"If you're ready to be found, let the pain go."

 **III**

Gabie

A Week After Allie's Disappearance

 **III**

"I've been reading up on soul bonds and from what I gathered all of you should be able to use the bond to find her."

We've been searching for Allie desperately, using the internet, satellites, the public, and now were trying to use our bonds.

"How? There's so many strings in this bond it all gets so jumbled," Tony mutters. "I can barely feel her."

"Soulmates, especially people with more than one, have reported heightened bonds. Apparently most people in triads or larger groups can feel the strain when a member of the bond is far away and feel a muscle ache or soreness when the bond is unsettled," I paraphrase as I read through 'The Big Book Of Soulbonds.'

Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce all frown, their faces show no recognition.

"'Soulmates in multibonds can even feel the emotions and psychical pain of a member in the group'," I recite and then look up at them pointedly. They remain still, now looking guilty. "Seriously, nothing? You feel nothing? She was tortured, experimented on, raped, and then died. One of you had to have felt something!" I'm angry with them, angry they don't care as much as she does, angry they don't feel as much as she does.

Tony, Natasha, and Steve flinch while Bruce hangs his head in shame.

"How can you not share in her pa-" I stop short and the book drops from my hands in shock. "The distance, the switching, the tension between you three, all the disagreements, and the separation...you should all feel that from each other."

"You don't mean..." Steve trails off and Natasha tenses up. Tony puts his head down on the table and makes a strangled whimpering noise.

"She's been taking all the pain from our bond ever since the day we all met and activated it," Bruce states blankly.

Despairingly I heavily sit down into the uncomfortable wood library chair and exhale sharply.

"Of course she is."


	5. Chapter 4 Take Aim

Allie

 **III**

The pain is mine, how can I give it up? I've been taking pain ever since the day they decided my divided schedule, since I noticed the tension between Tony and Steve, and since Bruce wanted to keep me away. I couldn't help myself, I didn't want them to hurt, they deserve to have a painless bond. I'm the reason there is pain in the bond, it's my fault and they shouldn't have to share in the pain.

"Siren?" My eyes shoot to the boardwalk above the lab and land on Agent Coulson.

"Agent." Phil smirks and waves his hand, beckoning me to follow. I nod and exit the convertible, going up the spiral stairs, and following him further into the 'bus.'

Phil leads me into the Command Center where Sif stands looking at the holotable.

"These are files of every police report within 100 miles of where you arrived. Everything from the last 48 hours. When you want to sift through the information, you just-" Phil motions to help her but she swipes on the holotable expertly.

"I'm familiar." She waves her arm over the holotable going through the reports before he can explain at all.

"If it helps Lorelei left the gas station with a biker gang," I chime in and Sif hisses.

"So she has men, we must see what else she has acquired," she murmurs.

Sif brings up an incident report about a robbery at a convenience store with ease while Phil gawks.

"It's an antiquated system we and other realms had ages ago." He huffs then sighs in understanding. His eyes nervously go over to me for a moment before he poses a strange question to Sif.

"You've...visited other realms, seen different species, aliens. Have you ever encountered any that were...blue?" She nods still looking through the reports.

"Yes, of course."

"Which ones?" he presses.

"Uh, Interdites, Levians, Pheragots, Kree, Sarks, Centaurians, some Dysoma are even born blue. The Frost Giants tried to conquer your Earth a millennia ago, but Asgard drove them away," Sif rattles off and I raise an eyebrow. Why is he asking about blue aliens?

"Oh, well, thanks for that. And the others, have any of them been here recently?" She looks at him and sighs.

"Rest easy, Phillip, son of Coul. None of the others have ever visited Earth," Sif assures. She moves something on the table and there is a beep. Peeking up I walk over and peer over her shoulder.

"There. A robbery of jewels."

"And there. A gun store robbery by guys on Harleys," Coulson adds.

"The gang she picked up at the gas station," I conclude sourly. I should have tried to stop them there.

"It's happening faster than I feared. She's amassing men, gold, weaponry..." Sif trails off, her expression now dire. "Lorelei is building an army."

 **III**

Soon after the dramatic pause for the effect of Lorelei building an army, I was ushered down the spiral staircase by May and Ward.

 **III**

"Traced the men to a biker bar called Rosie's Desert Oasis," Ward reports as the lab doors slide open and we step inside. Apparently the engineering nerd has new weapons for his team. "Probably where Lorelei's hiding out. Meeting a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy there in 10."

Fitz grins widely at us and holds his arms out over a lab table full of guns.

"Good. Then you can show off these beauties," Fitz brags, his eyes are glued to Ward. He seems to be waiting for the man's approval. Ward whistles and claps his hands appreciatively making Fitz glow.

"These all Night-night guns?" Ward inquires.

"Based on the same technology, but we're not calling them that anymore," Fitz answers and award picks up a handgun.

"About time."

"Their called I.C.E.R.S. Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting...uh," Fitz trails off as Ward powers up the gun and aims it.

"They're great," Ward praises as he does a quick aim for practice. "And you lost the ounce." He claps Fitz on the back as they both smile.

"And I tripled the stopping power,"Fitz brags and playfully hits Ward on the back. Ward grunts and frowns slightly. I chuckle and when the burly Agent throws a look I give an innocent smile.

"But I did realize after our run ins with Mike and Centipede..." He lifts up a large gun inadvertently pointing it at May. Instinctively I lurch forward and very foolishly 'soccer mom' Agent May.

"Whoa," May hisses and reaches around me to point the barrel away and then places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. Um, that we needed something stronger, better," Fitz says with a small stammer.

"Sorry Agent May, bad habit," I apologize and step back. She gives a nod with a thin smile.

Ward carefully takes the gun from Fitz's hands and examines it.

"Would these weapons work on me?" Fitz goes still and the agents gazes all shoot over to me. "With the extremis, would they work on me?"

"I-I'm not sure, I'd have to do a few tests but I don't-"

"Right! Guess we'll never know, forget I said anything," I jump in cutting him off. The mention of 'tests' threw me. To clear the air I step forward and scoop up a simple handgun. With one hand I hold it up and take aim for practice.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Ward asks and I smirk.

"One of my first lessons when I joined up," I say and cock the gun. "Always had a natural knack for aim, won a lot of carnival games as a kid, but Nat still says I need practice. I have a shake in my h-" Halfway through I shoot a test vial on a table across the room and it shatters. "Had a shake in my hand."

That's when I notice the flare of Extremis in my hand; the shake is fixed. Quietly I set the gun down and cross my arms.

"Send Tony the bill for that," I mutter and back up. It's unnerving how the Extremis has fixed all of the psychical problems I used to have to deal with.

May side eyes me but picks up a handgun, arms it and takes aim.

"Thought you didn't like guns," Ward comments.

"No, I always say if I need a gun, I'll take one," May corrects.

"Ah."

"We'll need these. When you're up against people who are being controlled, sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe." She adjusts her grip and her face goes dark, she's been through something awful.

"This way, we can take out either," Coulson speaks up from behind us.

"Where's Lady Sif?" Right as Fitz poses the questions she drops from the catwalk above the cargo bay dropping down behind Coulson with a loud thud.

"Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 5 Too Much

Gabie

 **III**

"Alright if we can't track her through the bond then we can try to track her with a psychical connection. So who here has the strongest psychical relationship with Allie?" The four remain quiet and Tony stiffens every so slightly.

We're still sitting aroud in the Stark Tower library, brainstorming on how to find the sunflower.

"Steve I know you and Allie hold hands, kiss lightly, and you give her piggyback rides," I start and Steve nods.

"Besides holding her when she gets cold at night that's it," he confirms and I hum.

"Natasha?"

"Same as Steve, well except it's more intense kissing and-"

"Hickies, yeah I've seen them," I remark cutting her off.

In her mind the memory plays on repeat.

 _"You're sure about this?"_

 _"Yes," Allie giggles and pulls her shirt over her head. "Go at me like a vampire." Natasha's eyes widen at the display of Allie's blue zip-up-in-the-front sports bra and she swallows thickly._

The memory abruptly skips forward to Allie kissing the neck of the assassin.

 _"Gosh that is hard! How do you breathe?!" Allie gasps, pulling away for air. "Are all people able to breathe through their nose better than I am? Damn allergies are really ruining this."_

 _"Well babe it's leaving a mark so I'm proud of you," Natasha praises and Allie positively glows with pride._

I remember Allie gushing about this to me, she really was proud of the mark left on Black Widow's collarbone.

Steve and Tony are looking at Natasha with a desire, but not an envious one.

"Anyone got better than that?" I question and Steve shakes his head. Tony is still, he appears to be guiltily contemplating something.

Raising an eyebrow I curiously delve into his mind and watch a replaying thought.

 _"Allison what are you doing?" Tony chuckles out as Allie climbs onto his lap. They're sitting in a hot tub, him in swim trunks and her in a bikini._

 _"Well Mr. Stark I want the full sexy secretary fantasy and I believe that requires I sleep with my boss," she purrs and leans in to kiss him._

Before it can go any further I yank myself from his head and recoil.

"Oh my God! STARK!" I shout and toss the book aside in a flit of horror. "How could you?!"

The trio of adults leap back, Tony even more so, at my action.

"What'd he do? Stark what'd you do?" Natasha barks.

"I don't know Trent, what did I do?" Stark fires at me, his face screaming in hope that I do not know.

"The bond Allie and I share, it's more than just pain and feeling. I explained to Stark on our little excursion that Allie and I can also see each others thoughts and certain memories..." I trail off and inhale deeply. I'm still covering my ability to read minds and I'll have to for as long as possible. "Stark do you want to tell them or shall I?"

The piercing eyes of Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner turn on Tony Stark and he almost whimpers under their withering gazes.

"Allie and I-she well-we-" he stammers and I roll my eyes.

"The night before everything went to shit Allie completely fulfilled her secretary fantasy and had Stark here deflower her," I deadpan and heavily plop down into a desk chair.

"WHAT?!"

"SHE IS NINETEEN!"

"TONY NO!"

"She was saying 'Tony yes'," I grumble and bang my head on the table.

"Gabie not helping!" Stark hisses as he stares down Steve and Natasha.

"Not trying to."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"How are Clint and Natasha?" An innocent question, one I can smile at. He's speaking in a low voice so the other passengers are unbothered.

Agent May is driving our suv with Coulson and I are sitting in the back while Sif rides next to May.

"I'd like to think they're doing good. Clint's been teaching Gabie how to shoot while we've been partnering up actually," I start off and Phil smiles.

"He must enjoy having someone enthusiastic about shooting like he is and someone who revels in his deafness," Phil concludes and I grin.

"At New York I was thrilled to find out I couldn't hurt him, I actually lectured him about having a permanent disability when he insisted I scream next to him," I recount and chuckle. "He was very amused."

"Sounds like him, withholding information until absolutely necessary," Phil murmurs.

"A trait most Shield agents share," I add. "No ones needs to know everything about you."

"Natasha teach you that?"

"It was a skill I gained in high school, but Nat certainly insisted I polish it," I reply and Phil raises an eyebrow. "Nat is doing good by the way."

"Nat?" At Phil's suspicion I go rigid and a blush comes to my face.

"During New York there was a point when a Chitauri soldier snuck up on me, it starting choking me and I was helpless. Next thing I know the god of lightning is striking it down and Natasha is offering me her hand. I looked into her deep green eyes and I said 'let me have your gay babies'. As it turns out I met my soulmates on the battlefield..."

Phil is quiet but he wears a positive expression, one of happy surprise.

"So yes I think Nat has been doing alright, well up until all that stuff happened," I mutter and nervously scratch the back of my head. "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you when you're ready."

"I'll be sure to contact them when I am."

 **III**

The rest of the short ride is silent until we arrive at Rosie's Desert Oasis.

Outside the bar is surrounded with the motorcycles and local police cars.

The armada of suvs comes to a stop before the bar and we all step out.

"Do me a favor Coulson, let me take an injury to the chest this time. I won't die from it, at least not for long," I remark and quickly round the suv to stand guard of him. Coulson gives me a stiff nod and a turn my gaze to the approaching Sheriff.

"Lorelei's tastes run toward palaces, castles," Sif muses and brandishes her sword. "This is far more humble than her usual abode."

"The draw wasn't the place, it was the manpower," Ward reasons.

Coulson listens to them, but then steps forward to address the police officers as they walk closer to us.

"How many men does she have in there? Have you seen the suspect?" he questions.

"Yes, we have," the Sheriff replies and pulls up his shotgun, pointing it at Coulson. "And she's beautiful."

He cocks the shotgun and fires right at Coulson. I step completely in front of the man before the bullet can land itself in his chest and take the shot right to my shoulder.

My body jerks and I stumble back into the serious agent, he shoulders my weight and drags me behind a Shield van.

"Shit! That burns!" I hiss and hold my skin. The slug lodged itself into my shoulder blade and blocks the hastened healing process. "Not as much as a Chitauri blaster but still!"

"Lady Allison are you alright to continue?" Sif calls to me and I nod.

"Just give me a second," I mutter. Grimacing I grit my teeth and dig my fingers into the hole.

"Oh my G-Siren!" Phil exclaims as I gouge the bullet from my shoulder.

"Give it a moment," I grumble and inhale sharply as the skin knits itself back together. The flesh blazes red and orange as Extremis does it's job and heals the wound away. "Perks of superhuman enhancing drug."

Shots continue to fire at the van and at the Asgardian halting bullets herself with a shield. May is ducked behind the door of the suv and Ward is beside Phil and I.

"They're on us from both sides," Ward grunts he's firing one way while Coulson fires over the good of the car. "It's gonna be hard to get off a clean shot."

Coulson looks to Sif and I with a sheepish expression.

"Your ladyships, can you give us a little cover?"

Sif looks over at me and I crack my neck.

"You take the two guys on the right and I'll take this idiot reloading his gun," I offer and Sif nods. She turns her attention to a large bus-sized camper and gives it a big kick. It slides in front of the two officers shooting at us giving me the perfect opportunity. Standing up I leap over the hood of the car and slam into the Sheriff. Both my hands grab onto his shotgun and I push it into his throat roughly.

 **"You are free from the spell of Lorelei, stop fighting,"** I demand and the Sheriff instantly stills and allows me to take the gun. Rolling up I turn back to Coulson, May, and Ward.

"A very literal interpretation," Phil praises. "Thank you."

The two officers round the side of the camper and are promptly shot with icers by Coulson and Ward.

A door bangs and two more bikers stomp out I cross my arms and shake my head at them.

 **"Just don't,"** I bark and they stop short. **"Just look at that amazing Asgardian over there and the badass Shield agents behind me, you don't stand a chance so leave."** The bikers nod and turn to walk away when I remember the spell. **"Oh and you're free from Lorelei's enchantment."** Their heads nod back and return with brighter eyes and confused expressions.

"All clear," Ward reports somewhat sarcastically and I rub the back of my neck.

"Men, stay outside. Let Sif and Siren take Lorelei," Phil instructs. Sif holds her sword behind her back and gestures for me to follow her into the bar. "Ward, head around back, surround the building."

Ward gets up and does as told as Sif and I reach the door. Sif kicks open the door and steps in first, half in guard of me as I walk in.

"Lorelei. Still manipulating men to do your dirty work, I see," Sif taunts and the red haired sorceress frowns.

"And I see you're still a step or two behind."

While she speaks the men in the bar spread out, most of them surrounding Sif and I. Nerves rev up in my chest and stomach and I step closer to the warrior.

"You know how this ends, Lorelei. So come willingly," Sif demands coldly.

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before. Or have you forgotten?" Lorelei counters and tilts her head, a devilish smirk on her lips. "Or do you think this pet will help you now?" Rage bubbles up and I glower at the goddess.

"This pet has more voice than you ever will," I snarl.

"Tear them apart," she orders.

The man to Sif's left, by the door, lifts up a shotgun and fires it at her, it bounces off her armor. Stepping up I grab the shotgun from his hands and shove it into his gut, sending him backwards into the door.

 **"Go you're free of her allure,"** I hiss and he hastily scrambles out the door. Spinning back I hurl the shotgun at the man behind Sif as she engages a third before her.

Lorelei is watching us, sending a lurid and curious gaze towards me.

I don't pause for long, my attention turns to another incoming assailant. Instinctively I swing and deck the man in the face and then Sif hitch-kicks him down the length of the bar.

Another man swings at her with a chair and she ducks out of the way while I backhand him to the ground.

Lorelei is watching and I spy her slowly start to back away in my peripheral vision.

Sif jolts back up and slams her shield into the biker creeping up behind me. Sif swivels and engages the last man standing while I lurch forward and grab the arm of Lorelei.

"You cannot escape us Lorelei," I hiss. "There can only be one Siren on this earth and that's me, the good one."

The goddess faces me with a sharp look and smacks my hand away, gripping onto my wrists excruciatingly tightly.

"The Siren is dead, the villain Killian murdered her in cold blood," she taunts and I flinch. "The people call you Phoenix now."

"Siren isn't dead, I'm not dead," I growl and clench my hands. I'm furious, I hate that I was renamed, hate that Siren was deemed dead.

"Oh hush my dear," she snaps and I go quiet. Her charms do affect me ever so slightly. She leans in closer to my face and tightens her cold grip on my arms.

My eyes flash and my skin flares red as I got utterly still. Suddenly I am afraid, suddenly I'm paralyzed with terror. She has power over me, she's too close, she's too close.

"See? The Siren died screaming, but yet the Phoenix who took her place is silent. Or should I say the monster who took her place is silent."

Lorelei smiles at me and throws me back into the wall. The shock of it all keeps me pressed there as she makes her escape.

Breathing hard I let my head fall back against the wall as I sink down to the ground.

It's all too much, she was too close and she was too powerful.


	7. Chapter 6 Stabby

Gabie

 **III**

"AH! Torturess!" Tony hisses and I roll my eyes. My hand is holding a stained red towel to his bleeding and broken nose.

"I'm not the one sewing your side up while you only have three shots in your system," I snap and side-eye Bruce. The good doctor is carefully

"Bruce is so gentle," Tony slurs and flashes doe eyes to the scientist. Tony and Bruce have become quite close as of late, 'sciencebros' they call themselves.

"As gentle as I hope you were with Allie," Natasha mutters and Bruce pulls on the medical thread.

"I didn't break her nose!" Tony whines and glares at me.

"Don't forget I also stabbed you," I remind and whip out the switchblade gifted to me by Natasha.

"Yeah and what was that about?"

 _"Wait!" I shout making the assassin and supersoldier go still. They were poised to just about murder Tony while Bruce and I watched. Standing up I take a moment to take a deep breath, the air does not temper my anger. "She asked didn't she? This was her choice."_

 _Steve and Natasha step back and allow me to move closer to Tony._

 _"She asked," I repeat and clench my hands._

 _Abruptly my left-hand swings out and lands square in Tony's face and he keels over. Quickly_ _my right-hand sticks him with a tiny switchblade in his outer thigh._

 _"Oh my God!" Steve yelps and jumps forward to catch Stark._

 _"You lured me with a false sense of security!" Tony shouts and falls into Steve's arms, clutching his thigh. "Sonofabitch." Bending over I pull the knife from his flesh and sigh at the blood stain._

 _"Alright, I feel better now. Come on let's get you stitched up," I remark and offer him my hand. Tony stares at me with an expression of betrayal but takes my help. Together Steve and I shoulder the frazzled man and help him towards the elevator._

"Why'd you have to inflict corporeal punishment?" Tony asks while pouting and I roll my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, it was a switchblade it could have been a dagger or a machete. I took it easy on you," I scoff. His eyes widen at me and I smirk. "You think I don't own a machete? Stark you fool."

"But still why?" he presses.

"Allie is my best friend and I'm protective of her," I say simply and gingerly wipe his face clean of blood. "She's always been uncomfortable in her own skin and I wanted to shield her from all the possible consequences."

"Consequences like what?" Steve prompts and I sigh.

"The things about Allie are her skin condition, her weight sensitivity, her anxiety, and so many more things that she should be the one to tell you all about. Not to mention she became paranoid when her voice gained all that power that could flare up if she wasn't paying attention, power that could hurt one of you," I elaborate carefully.

A quiet settles over us and Bruce sits up to tend to Tony's broken nose wordlessly.

"I guess I just didn't realize she had overcome all that."

Natasha, Steve, and Tony are all silent, they have nothing to say. In their head I can see frantic questions, questions I won't answer.

"I'm glad it happened when it did," Bruce declares and we all frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Natasha queries.

"I mean I was everything she wanted. She had a fantasy planned that she executed perfectly for a whole day beforehand and I'm sure Tony made sure the rest went to plan as well," Bruce continues and Tony smiles sheepishly. "Think about it she most likely went to Tony because he has the most experience and she knew he'd take care of her. I'm guessing she didn't feel ready to go to Natasha and probably worried Steve wouldn't want to."

It's logical and obvious, something I'm surprised I didn't realize before. Steve and Natasha seem to be swayed by this reasoning too, as they both nod in understanding.

"And the timing couldn't have been more perfect," he adds in a low voice. It's serious again suddenly, no more playful anger left. "She saved herself from one more thing Killian could have stolen from her."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"AGH!" Sif snarls and punches the wall of the beehive holding cell in a rage. Coulson stands stoic, but I wince at the show of frustration. She circles around, like a pacing animal with clenched fists, and scowls at the situation. "Lorelei's treachery remains unchanged, no matter the world."

"We'll find them. Every agent in the area is out looking," Coulson assures and I close my eyes in shame. I allowed her to escape with Ward.

"To what end, hmm? The collar-" she interrupts herself by slamming it down on the metal table and snarls. "Has been broken. Short of death we have no means to end her enchantment. The Siren can even be preyed upon by her." Sif's gaze softens at me and I smile back, trying to ignore the feeling of spiders crawling over my skin.

Phil nods to me and picks the collar up off the table, examining its damages. It was hit by a stray bullet in the shoot out.

"Let me worry about that," Phil says and runs a finger over the damage. "Stay here, and try not to punch a hole in my airplane." He exits the holding cell with the collar in hand and I hesitate to follow him.

"I should apologize to him, for his agent," I reason and turn to leave.

"The fault is not yours," Sif states. "We should have been more cautious when placing you on the battlefront. I had not considered your revenue traumas, and Siren I apologize for that."

"It isn't your fault either, I insisted," I reply. "Besides I couldn't watch from the sidelines as you all fought someone that I can-that I can match with my powers." Sif stops her pacing to stay at me with a somber expression.

"I truly believe you are what Lorelei could have become if she had not been assaulted after her twentieth name day," Sif muses and I go rigid.

"Assaulted? That happened to Lorelei?" I ask in disbelief. It's hard for me to picture her having gone through that, she's so...so willing to take control of others and use her body. I suppose trauma affects us all differently.

"It is where her contempt for men and desire for power began."

"It's understandable," I rush out and nervously grab at my own hands.

"Yes, so understandable she was not prosecuted for killing the man who stole her innocence," Sif murmurs and a cold knowledge floods my mind.

I killed him, I murdered him. I made him into ashes and then I burned those ashes...just like I said I would.

"The action of killing out of vengeance made her bloodthirsty." Sif has taken a seat on the cot in the corner made for her and sighs. "If only she could have been saved."

We weren't saved, I wasn't saved. Why didn't they save me?

Wordlessly I turn on me heel and flee from Sif's wondering gaze.

I killed someone, I took a life. I was good, I was so good! A hero, I was a hero.

I murdered him...and it felt good.

"Siren?" My frantic walking halts when I come face to face with Phil Coulson. Instantly I push aside my fear and despair for the agent. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I insist all too quickly and then pause with a regretful smile. "I'm alright Coulson." The agent can tell I'm lying, but leaves it.

"Come on there's someone I'd like you to meet." I give a half nod and allow Phil to lead me down to the lower level on the bus. He walks me right up to a medical pod where a brunette girl lays with the two scientists hovering over her.

"Who is that?" I inquire and Phil grins at the girl.

"Her name is Skye...could you actually wait out here for a moment?" Phil requests and I nod.

Skye is sitting up in her bed with her laptop open in front of her. Simmons is on one side and Fitz on the other. They all wear concerned expressions and murmur intently to one another.

Coulson strolls in after lightly tapping the door to the medical pod. Skye straightens and the three young agents all lean in for an update.

I try not to listen as Phil explains to them what has happened and I try not to notice the worry on their faces for Ward.

"Lorelei got away and she took Ward."

"So, Ward's what? Like, a pod person?" Skye questions and runs a hand through her hair nervously.

"No, according to Lady Sif, the men Lorelei controls don't forget who they are or what they know. She just becomes the embodiment of all their desires," Phil elaborates and Fitz scoffs.

"So once we find them we can break her mojo or whatever and get Ward back, right?" Skye presses.

"Yes. Once the collar's back on Lorelei's neck the enchantment ends and or Siren breaks it herself," Phil confirms. "But there's a problem. The collar caught a shotgun blast back in the desert and Lorelei-" Phil glances back where I wait outside the door and exhales. "Lorelei got too close to Siren and she threw the hero off her game."

"Oh no, is Siren alright?" Simmons asks. Their concern is flattering but also makes anxiety churn in my stomach.

"She'll be alright, but we should have a back up plan." Phil walks further in the pod and hands the collar to Fitz. "You think you can fix it?" The young man takes the device and studied t.

"Well...the metal, the weight, it's similar to the Berserker staff," he murmurs.

"But it presents with its own set of countless unknown variables," Simmons frets and Coulson shrugs.

"Got a couple of hours."

"Yeah, for Ward," Fitz mutters and shuffles from the room, passing me without a second glance.

Skye gives Phil a look and holds out her hand waiting to be told to do something.

"What can I do?" She demands. "And don't you dare say nothing or tell me to sit down here and count ceiling tiles while Ward is missing."

"You have been doing something very important Skye," he prompts and she sighs.

"Yes, with the help of Tony Stark, amazingly, and Darcy Lewis, a girl who still very much so wants her iPod back, we have created a program with facial recognition software that has been targeting and pulling videos of Allison Hollden from the darkweb. It is by no means a perfect software, but when dealing with the internet it's the best we can do. The program runs itself unless it hits a serious firewall that needs some tlc from Stark, Darcy, or me," Skye explains at length and I smile. Tony is leading a team to hackers to help me. "It's been working almost around the clock slog with Stark, who doesn't appear to sleep, because there's something or someone that keeps repeatedly uploading the footage. Not to mention the major news outlets still have newscasts on their sites that I can't delete without legal backlash."

My moment of joy flees as I listen to her, Tony isn't sleeping and people are still seeing. It must be Killian's failsafe device that keeps posting the footage, maybe if I tell Skye she can stop it.

"Tony Stark is a surprisingly cool dude by the way and Darcy has some serious hacking skills," she rattles off and my eyes widen. "Don't get me wrong I understand what I am doing is important, but AC I need to do something for Ward." She waits for Coulson to give his approval, give a mission, and he does.

"Ward's got drop boxes and storage lockers all over the world. They're filled with currency, weapons, I.D.s. He's gonna use aliases, cash, anything to keep Lorelei off the radar. You're the best radar we have. Find them."

With that he leaves and Skye and Simmons share a look. Outside the med pod he gestures for me to go in. Simmons soon comes rushing out for Coulson while I slip by and into the portable hospital room.

Skye is already drawn into her work, typing rapidly on the keyboard of the computer in her lap. I watch her and wring my hands together, this is a girl who must have seen the footage, a girl who has spent her recovery time trying to help, and I'm not quite sure what to say to her.

"Thank you."

Skye jolts in shock and her eyes balloon when she sees me.

"Siren," she breathes. "How long have you been there?"

"Phil brought me down to meet you, I'd been waiting outside," I reply and Skye blushes. "I just want to say thank you. I had heard there was a team of hackers led by Tony on a mission to cleanse the internet of my face, I didn't realize one was on this plane." Skye remains quiet for a moment and then smiles at me. "You should know there's probably some sort of device that keeps posting the video, Killian had his way with computers."

"I'll look into tracking that down," Skye says.

Anxiously I look to the ground and take a deep breath.

"You want to know why don't you? Why I started doing this?" My silence answers her and she continues. "When I woke up in this hospital pod, Ward was sleeping next to me and he had an official Shield message playing on his computer. The message was created by Tony Stark and Gabrielle Trent, they were informing all active agents of your disappearance and the state of our condition and when that message was over there was another from Mr. Stark. His wasn't a video, it was a coded message in the mainframe that any skilled hacker could find. I found it because I was looking for more information about you."

"Why did you want to know about me?" I breathe and Skye glances down at her hands.

"Because I saw footage of you in New York and despite the grainy footage I could see pieces of your marks in the rips of your outfit. No one else would look closer or think anything of it, but I did."

It is then I become to understand the closeness between the four youngest agents of the team, they are soulmates.

"I felt a kinship to you because I am like you in that regard, so when I saw the news analyzing your marks and constantly replaying those clips...I felt empathy for you."

"Simmons, Fitz, and Ward you're a quartet," I conclude. Skye is laying there with an almost unreadable expression on her face and holds her arms close to her chest. "You realized you'd hate if anyone saw your soulmarks like that. You'd hate it like how I hate it. You'd feel vulnerable and furious that they were seen within your permission and then used to divulge the identities of your soulmates."

"Yes...so I started spreading viruses and hacking sites posting your video and when I did, I came across Tony and Darcy, and even your friend Gabrielle Trent."

"Gabie? Gabie's been helping?!" I exclaim. "You've spoken to Gabie!" I have missed my best friend so much, so much it hurts. To hear she's in this fight makes me feel so much better.

"I can tell she's just learning code for you, but she's a natural."

"That's amazing, Gabie is becoming a super spy badass," I sigh and clasp my hands together. If they are working together on this then Tony and Gabie must be keeping an eye on each other. "Thank you again Skye."

"Believes it is an honor to help a superhero, especially one my superior officer is a total fangirl for," Skye homes and I chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure Phil loves Steve more than he does me. I mean he has mint condition trading cards for Captain America," I return and then frown slightly. "Steve signed those by the way, maybe I can send them over discreetly once I go back. Then of course you can hold them as leverage or present them as a gift to Phil."

"That would be amazing, seriously the best thing anyone could ever do for me," Skye gushes. "Phil would have to give Leo, Jemma, Grant, and I a bed big enough for all of us." I giggle along with the girl and take a seat on the edge of her bed. I feel a friendship could form between us.

"A solid use of a 'favor'," I praise with air quotes. "If you guys already have a cohesive relationship like that you have to appreciate it. Tony, Nat, and Steve have me in this weird divorced kid schedule with Bruce acting like the awkward friend who doesn't quite understand the three houses situation."

It's too late by the time I realize my mistake, Skye has already heard and gasped.

"Wait! Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and, who I have to assume is the, Black Widow are your soulmates?"

"Yep," I confess and then give her a pointed look. "That was something I told you in fellow multi-bond girl confidence."

"My lips are sealed," Skye promises an makes a motion like she's locking her lips and throwing away the key. "But-"

"You'll tell your soulmates, yeah I know the drill," I finish and wink at her. "Speaking of soulmates, could you send Tony and Gabie a message for me?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want me to say?" Skye asks and opens a rolling screen of binary on her laptop.

"Tell then I'm safe, tell them I'm with friends." Skye types solidly for a moment before the machine chirps and she gives me a thumbs up.

"Thanks again Skye."

A moment passes where we laugh before her laptop beeps at her and the imminent situation comes to light again. Standing up I shake out my arms and then turn to her.

"I promise that when we find Ward I will break his enchantment myself."

"And I promise that one day I will have completely scrubbed the internet of that video."

With a grateful expression I nod to her and head for the door. Before I exit I glance back at the computer genius and grin to myself.

Skye has helped me understand how much I miss my family, my best friend.


	8. Chapter 7 Clear

Gabie

 **III**

"PST! Hey Gabie!" The voice comes from the vent above me and is followed by a head poking out. "Is the super serious Allie Soulmate Squad Plus Gabie meeting over?"

"I've decided to move right past the stupid name you created and answer your question, so yes Clint the meeting is over. Skye sent us a message, Allie is with her team and she's okay. The panic has ceased for now," I respond and Clint smiles. "Allie is with a friend."

"That's good. I was getting so lonely without you and Nat," he whines and I smirk.

"You do understand the gravity of the situation right?"

"Of course all my contacts have an eye out for her," Clint says in a sincere tone. "I just want to see more of you Gabie. Basically the last I saw of you, before everything went insane again, was when you were bleeding in my arms and begging me not to let you die."

 _"Clint? You're here?" I mumble weakly and lean into him heavily._

 _"Oh Gabs, oh Gabie," he whispers and bends down, bringing his arms under my legs, and picking me up bridal style. "My sweet Gabie."_

 _"Gabs is new," I mutter and Allie my head to slump into his shoulder. The blood loss is disorienting now and the adrenaline is gone._

 _With no adrenaline I am left to try and grapple what happened and how I'll deal._

 _More importantly I seem to be bleeding out._

 _"I think I'm dying," I cough out. "Please don't let me die Clint."_

 _"You will not die Gabrielle Trent."_

 _"Mkay."_

"And you called me Gabs," I retort. "And then you seemed to disappear and I don't remember a time when you visited me during my recovery."

My point is supercilious in manner and it makes Clint wince. He didn't visit me, I barely saw him after and it was almost heart breaking.

"Tell me Clint Barton why didn't you?"

"I couldn't stand to see you like that," he confesses and his genuineness catches me by surprise. The expression on his face is wrecked and regretful. "I came by once and when I saw you sleeping there, all wrapped up in bandages and so so pale...I wasn't strong enough to watch."

Sighing deeply I look up at the sober gaze of Clint Barton and manage to smile at him.

"Clint Barton," I breathe. "I-"

"Gabie I saw something after you passed out," he says, cutting me off sharply and I freeze. Oh no, he saw my mark...his mark on my body.

"Yeah and what was that?" I ask and avert my eyes. Though I could delve into his thoughts I'm not sure I want to know what he's thinking.

"My shitty handwriting on your beautiful skin."

For the first time I have no witty comeback or words to express the impossible emotions I am feeling.

"And then I realized your cursive is on my wrist. It's a unique blend of flawless cursive and regular lettering, I can't believe I didn't notice before."

Staring blankly at him I struggle to think of what to say. Clint is gazing at me with a hopeful expression, full of expectations I can't meet. I still hold to my strong conviction that I believe in not good enough for him.

"I know, I've known since New York. I saw your wrist after I laid down on the stretcher," I confess and Clint blinks slowly.

"W-why didn't you say anything?" he breathes out.

"I-look Clint..." I trail off for lack of any idea what to say. "I can't-"

My phone rings and the tension snaps between us. Clint recoils and backs away as I pick up the call.

"Hi Steve," I say into the receiver and turn away from Clint. "It's a bad time right now."

"Yeah it is! Allie's orchid is dying! I promised her I wouldn't let it die while she was away," Steve exclaims and I frown.

"Allie keeps that plant at your apartment?" I ask and throw a backwards glance at the spy only to find he's gone.

"You know it! Quick Gabie tell me how to make it live!" Steve urges and I shake my head. I feel empty without Clint and even worse that I hurt him.

"Allie denied that thing water and sunlight and it bloomed three times in a year, so stop taking good care of it," I grumble and hold my head. I can feel a migraine coming on, though I haven't had one since we finished high school.

"That doesn't make sense," Steve splutters.

"Drove her professional orchid growing aunt crazy," I comment. "But it reminded her that even the weakest flower can bloom in darkness."

"This is a symbolic orchid?" Steve groans. "Now I really can't let it die."

"Steve just close the blinds and stop watering it for a few days," I demand and lean heavily against the wall. My knees are shaking and soon I just slide down to the floor. "Allie will be back soon, she has to be."

I hang up the phone and bury my face into my knees as the tears start. The gap has been there since Allie ran away, but now more than ever can I feel it.

"Please come back," I cry, unsure of who it's meant for. "You have to come back."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Once I finish speaking with Skye I go up to my convertible and recline in the backseat.

With my interaction in Skye still playing in my head I lean forward and grab my Stark phone from the glove compartment. I unlock the phone and open my contacts list. Gabie's contact is the first to come up: 'My Beloved Keeper, Ariel.'

Instead of hitting call I press voice recording, I don't want to have a conversation right now, just leave a message.

"Gabie," I start and then pause, taking a deep breath. "It's Allie, your buttercup...I'm calling to tell you I miss you so much and I miss my Tony, my Nat, my Steve, and even my Bruce. I miss you and I want you to come find me, I know you saw that newscast, I know you know where I'm going. I'm ready to be found and I want you to find me, bring my soulmates if you wish but I-I just need to see you."

My voice cracks and I stop to wipe away oncoming tears. I miss my family so much.

"This is me asking you to find me because I cannot release any of this pain." Without warning I end the recording and send it.

A short quiet moment allows me to gain my composure and leave the convertible to find Sif or May, any wiser woman to speak to.

 **III**

I find Sif in the holding cell. Sif is sitting on the table, sharpening her weapon stoically. She nods stiffly to me, so I step in and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Apologies for my rash exit earlier," I murmur and Sif smiles at me.

"There is nothing to forgive, I neglected to remember your experience when I carelessly brought up Lorelei's past," Sif reasons and I pause.

"Have you seen the news? Or did Thor speak to you?"

"I did not see the footage and Thor did not directly tell me of it. He merely said you had been harmed, but his expression told the truth."

"His face can't lie," I agree.

In this moment Agent May enters and nods to both of us in greeting. May looks at the deadly sword and smiles

"May I?" she requests and gestures to the weapon. Sif looks up at her then holds her sword out as an invitation to May. May takes a hold of it, testing its weight, then begins to spin it about and grins slightly.

"You have experience with swords," Sif observes.

"Yes." She stares down at the sword admiring it for a moment more, then hands it back to Sif. "But I prefer to use my hands."

"Admirable. But be warned Lorelei is quite skilled at combat," Sif cautions and twists her sword around before times before pressing, what appears to be a button on the hilt, causing one of the blades to shoot back into the handle. Now, it is just a simple single blades sword.

"Then why co-op men? Why have them fight for her?" May questions and Sif sheathes her sword. May takes a seat next to me as Sif begins to recount a possibly altered story.

"Well I believe it gives her a thrill. Especially if the man is already taken. I am also sure she feels a sense of vindication and triumph as she takes control. And, besides, even the best warrior needs an army to conquer an empire. So her pattern remains," Sif mused nostalgically. "She attaches herself to the strongest warrior she can find and then unleashes a swath of blood and destruction."

"The man she's with, Ward, he's as lethal as any. One of our best. He is very important to this team, to the younger agents," May says with an expression that betrays affection and Sif exhales knowingly.

"I see," Sif hums. "I've been where you are, Melinda May. A man I cared for, under her spell, so enchanted, forsook his family, his friends, me. Steel your agents to do what might be necessary. Agent Ward is no longer the man you knew. He will not hesitate to kill any of you."

"Ward won't kill me," May responds and smirks just a bit.

"Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment," Sif advises sternly. May, still smugly smirking, crosses her arms and leans forward.

"I'm not. He might try to kill me..." her smile drops as she finishes. "But he won't."

Sif smiles at this and promptly I hear footsteps, Coulson appears in the doorway and we all stand to face him.

"Security cameras just caught sight of them. If Lorelei wants an army of wealthy, pliable men, I think she just hit the jackpot." Wealthy pliable men? Jackpot? Oh I know where she is!

"Is it Vegas?! Please say it's Vegas," I exclaim excitedly and bounce on my feet. Despite the recent intenseness of my life I can still get excited about Las Vegas. Phil, Sif, and May stare at me blankly and in surprise, my abrupt happiness has caught them off guard. "That's where I was heading before you guys picked me up actually...I've wanted to go back for years since my family passed through on vacation. It's actually on my bucket list to get drunk married there, so that's gonna be fun."

"Glad you're excited," Phil responds slowly.

"The day I can't get excited about Vegas is the day life is no longer worth living," I deadpan and the older people gape. It is then I realize these people expect me to be sullen and serious. "I know I'm acting out of character right now, but you should know stupid jokes and distractions was how I got through high school so...here we are."

"Ah, and you're sure you'll be fine going against Lorelei again?" Phil queries and I nod.

"I won't let her get close again," I state and crack my knuckles. "Let's do this."

 **III**

The loud cracking sound of Sif kicking down the door to their hotel room invigorates my adrenaline whereas it would usually just scare me.

Sif stomps in followed by May and a handful of Shield swat team officers. I stride in after them and start looking around, only to find nothing. A series of agents shout out 'clear' as they storm the room with guns held high.

"Back room's secure."

"Bathroom's clear."

"Kitchen clear."

Briskly I approach May and together we enter the bedroom door, ready for any attack.

"Clear," May states and lowers her gun at the sight of the rumpled sheets and lack of people. It is clear what happened here. I exhale and drop my fists, how will Skye, Fitz, and Simmons react to this.

"Sweep complete," an agent confirms.

"She's gone," Sif snarls as Coulson enters.

"Turn this suite upside down," he orders and the lead swat officer nods.

May stands at the entrance to the bedroom, her eyes keep glancing at the unmade bed. Coulson walks over to us, glances in then looks at her.

"What do you tell them? Are you going to tell them?" I utter and Phil sighs.

May pulls out her cellphone, hits a button and puts it to her ear. She doesn't break eye contact with Coulson while she does so.

"For now we keep this quiet," Phil decides. May nods in agreement, then pulls out her phone, dials without looking, and brings it to her ear.

"Fitz, there are cameras everywhere in this town. Track them all." Stoically she hangs up the phone and stalks away.

Stepping into the room I examine the area and clench my hands, rage is beginning to churn in my stomach.

Ward has Skye and Fitz and Simmons, he didn't want this.

How can Lorelei so carelessly take control of others after what happened to her?


	9. Chapter 8 Rage

Allie

 **III**

Strolling up into the Bus empty handed is both embarrassing and suspicious. I trust Skye and she tracked them down to that hotel room; they couldn't have gotten far from there. May and Sif both wear frowns in their faces while Coulson remains neutral.

In the cargo hold Fitz is waiting for us, "No sign of them on any surveillance around the city," he reports.

"It was a long shot. Ward knows how we work, knows to avoid cameras," Coulson says and shrugs.

"Well, I expanded my search, got satellite support running. We'll find them," Fitz promises and I raise my eyebrow. Isn't Daisy supposed to be looking for them? "I do have a bit of good news. I fixed Lorelei's neck collar."

"Let me inspect it to be sure. Asgardian metal is much different from the ore of this planet," Sif interjects and Fitz nods.

"Sure, but I think you'll find it's up to snuff. It's in your room." Fitz starts away walking away while she follows after him. I watch them leave and then sidle over to Phil and May as they walk into the lab area.

"You and Ward have the same training. You're cut from the same cloth. If it was you, where would you run to?" Phil inquires.

Before May can respond loud and insistent pounding echoes through the Bus. Her expression darkens and my suspicions become reality.

"If I was Ward, I wouldn't run."

The pounding continues and a whirring sound starts, like the plane is powering up.

"I'd take out my main threat."

"I have unfinished business with Lorelei," I mutter and inhale as heat rushes through me.

"I'll take Ward," May states.

"I'll get Fitz," Coulson finishes and we all nod to each other before running off to the upper levels of the Bus.

At the top level after the spiral stairs Phil breaks off in a different direction while May and I stick together.

We move quickly towards the cockpit, but stop short at the Command Center. Lorelei is standing guard in the doorway to the cockpit.

"Why aren't you the brave ones?" she taunts in a coy manner.

"You took my plane. I want it back," May growls and holds her fists up. Lorelei saunters closer to us, so I poise myself in a offensive position as well.

"Well...we can't always get what we want," she pauses and grins. "Actually...I can."

May prepares to throw a punch, but Lorelei hits May first knocking her a good distance away before I can even blink. May groans in pain on the floor, while Lorelei chuckles.

"You like controlling things huh? Getting what you want?" I conclude and Lorelei circles me.

"Well of course who-"

"Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't like to completely control the mind and body of another person? A man hurt you so why not hurt them all back?" I snap, unyieldingly harsh.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh I do though," I hiss and grab her arms. "See I am you." Lorelei halts as my skin singes hers and my veins begin turning black. "We share a similar pain."

I am not giving her my agony only forcing hers to meet mine. Her eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger.

"You are weaker than I," she snarls and shoves me back into the Bus wall. The memory of the bar parallels this moment, but this time I will not freeze.

The Bus rocks sharply and yells begin to echo from the holding cell; Sif is in danger. Rage floods my system and I let out a sharp battle cry before ramming myself into her.

We roll a few feet and I manage to pin her to the ground.

"I am not the weak one inflicting the torment she herself endured onto others," I retort and hold her wrists.

" _Get off me_!" she orders in her enchanting voice and holds to my arm with a domineering grip.

" **Surrender to me**!" I return in tandem.

Our voices fail to affect one another and so we lock into a stalemate. Her superior strength wanes against my unyielding and constantly repairing flesh.

Lorelei's eyes flick to the side and I turn to meet the Icer bullet head on.

The effect is an immediate cooling sensation and wave of lethargy that knocks me back. Lorelei takes her chance to throw me aside and then Ward shoots me twice more in the abdomen and then once in my throat.

They feel like ice spreading in my blood and a weight on my eyes. Limply I collapse fully agains the ground and my eyes half close. My throat is collapsing, I cannot speak.

Lorelei gives me a disdainful look and stands, brushing herself off and fixing her hair.

"Do not allow her to get back up and deal with the ice queen," Lorelei demands and turns away.

Craning my head, to watch her and try to keep an eye on Ward, I inhale sharply as the movement stings. My hands hold my neck as the cold fire strangles me.

May grunts and wipes blood from her mouth as she attempts to stand.

"I will retrieve Sif's sword, it will look better in my hand," Lorelei declares and makes her way to the holding cell door. Ward moves to stand next to her in a protective stance with his weapon in hand.

"Ward, you don't want to do this," May pants out.

"This was the plan. Cross off Sif, take the plane, eliminate anyone in our way," Ward counters in all seriousness. May stands up a bit taller; Ward pulls up his gun and aims it at her. This time it's not an Icer he's holding. "Get out of her way."

"It's her plan, not yours. Fight it. I know you. You're a fighter," May spits out and Lorelei's gaze lights up.

"Is this her? The beautiful warrior with a heart of ice?" Lorelei concludes and May stares. The sorceress leans in and grips Ward by his neck, kissing him roughly. The sight is revolting to witness, but it gives me anger to burn away the chemical in my blood. "His heart now beats in concert with mine and mine alone."

May stares at Ward and a flicker of recognition crosses her face. A piece of Ward is resisting Lorelei, he is shielding his younger soulmates.

"No reason to make this about us," May spits out.

"Oh. He told me who he desired before me," Lorelei starts and saunters closer to May. "But, my dear...it wasn't you." Lorelei has a steel expression on her face, but her eye twitches, she's lying.

Ward lied to Lorelei, he told her May was the one he desired. He is protecting Skye, Jemma, and Fitz.

With that she stalks away and Ward looks a bit nervous, but pulls the gun up higher aiming it at May as she just stares at him.

Rolling on my back I clench my hands and concentrate on burning the chemicals from my system.

"Siren! Just hang on we have a plan," an intent voice whispers and I open my eyes to find Simmons. Weakly I nod and force my hands to relax, my nails have carved holes into my palms. Simmons proceeds to turn the corner, sneaking past Ward, and heads toward the holding cell.

Minutes later she comes scurrying out followed by Fitz who appears frantic.

"Ward, I think we may have a big problem!" Fitz yells and Ward turns his attention away for May to take the gun from his hands and deck him in the face.

May totally occupies Ward's attention so Fitz chases Simmons down the spiral staircase.

Extremis is flowing through me and I begin to feel my throat again. A scream forces it's way out and my eyes fly open to see my skin steaming. Determined, I get to my feet and shake out my sluggish limbs.

Behind me May and Ward are fighting tooth and nail, ruthlessly harming each other.

"You okay May? Need me to clear his head?" I call back.

"I got him," she grunts back and slams his head into the wall. Grinning I crack my neck and run forward to the cell.

Coming up to the door I find it locked. Growling I bang on it, but it won't budge.

"Skye care to let me in?" I say out loud, knowing she can hear. "I need this."

Inside I can hear Sif and Lorelei fighting, I itch to join and settle my score. Examining the control panel I find it completely shut down and the screen black.

"Do you?" Skye's voice over the intercom is soft and it is then I see my reflection in the darkened screen.

Hard breathing turns to slow pants as I witness myself.

My eyes are flaring in a demonic red, my skin is smoldering, and my face is twisted into a vengeful expression.

The ground behind me has burnt footprints imprinted into the carpet and the door has dark indents.

"No," I breathe and unclench my hands.

All I see is a monster, a fallen angel with broken wings who has clawed her way out of hell.

The anger leaves and all I'm left to do is grasp my desolation.

Something really bad happened to me and no amount of misplaced vengeance or justice will change that. If I fight Lorelei, if I hurt you or worse kill her, I'll become her.

The scowl on my face falls and my skin returns to its usual chilliness gradually as I inhale and exhale.

"Don't open it Skye."

Fists fall and when my eyes close the wall between Gabie and my mind falls too.

New emotions of worry and fear overflow into my thoughts along with a familiar voice.

" _Allie_?"

" _You're coming right? You got my message_?" I inquire somewhat anxiously.

" _Of course buttercup, we're all piled on Stark's private jet_ ," Gabie assures and I peer into her gaze. She's playing it cool so she doesn't scare me off.

In her eyes I see the scene happening before her.

Tony is sitting, hunched over, with his knee bouncing and Steve's hand resting on his back in a comforting manner. Steve is watching the windows and his eyes occasionally dart to Natasha. Nat is reclined in her seat sitting utterly still and blankly staring. Bruce is pacing the expanse of the jet and wringing his hands.

" _Please suggest that Bruce and Natasha sit beside Tony and Steve and that they all speak to one another and you. Tell them something good or funny about me to cheer them up if you can_."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Banner, Nat come sit by us," I invite sternly. "We should discuss some things before we see her again." Bruce jerks his head up and wears a look that says 'who? me?' while Natasha silently obliges.

Once Bruce is sidled up closely beside Tony and Nat next to Steve I turn my seat to face them.

"We'll be meeting Allie at the Mirage hotel, I know she'll go there because that's where her family went on their vacation when she was fourteen," I inform and they nod. "A fun act about Allie is that she loves Vegas, she thrives off the crazy. It has actually been her dream to have her golden birthday, bachelorette party, and wedding there since she first saw those neon lights."

They smile at the image of Allie with wide eyes and lights flashing before her. More needs to be said and what comes next is more serious. Frowning I lean forward and run a hand through my curled hair.

"She had those dreams before the accident, before we woke up mutants with multiple marks," I mutter. "Things got complicated and suddenly our only priority was leaving."

" _That's not very happy_ ," Allie remarks and I sigh.

" _Sorry_."

"I'll make sure Allie receives all of those things," Tony vows and I smile. "Parties and weddings in Vegas are things I can make happen no problem."

"Actually Stark when she first went missing and we couldn't find you, Tony, I was worried she'd run off to marry you," I joke and he huffs.

" _I totally would_ ," Allie concurs.

"I'm serious she would." The group chuckles and I sit up with my hands folded on my lap.

It's silent, they're waiting for me to give them a plan.

" _Sorry, this discussion has to be a little serious. Allie we will meet you as planned, but let me make a plan_." The presence of Allie soon recedes as she's no longer watching.

"The parties and the wedding were things on the bucket list Allie made in high school and then remade after the crash. She's been through a lot, she died _again_ , she was used as an experiment, she was violated, and she had her body altered permanently. Allie won't be the same and we must accept that and aid in her recovery. We all have to be supportive and I want to give her a good memory that she can look back on as she heals."

"We are all here for her," Natasha states and sends Bruce a look.

"I'll be there for her," he promises. "I made a mistake, but I'm here for her now. I'll do anything to prove it." A grin comes to my face as a plan formulates in my head.

"You guys are up for anything?" I question slyly.

"Anything," they agree in unison.

"Perfect, I have a plan, but it's out there and Stark you'll be dropping a lot of cash," I start. Tony straightens up and cracks his knuckles.

"I'm ready."

"Good! Then you're all getting fucking married!"

Steve promptly chokes on air, Tony gapes, Natasha's eye twitches, and Bruce stares blankly. In the cockpit Clint begins cackling loudly.

"I'm being totally serious."

"We can't get married! Allie is in a fragile place right now, we can't push her into this," Bruce reasons and I roll my eyes.

"Guys this could be your Sydrian moment, you don't get many so you better fucking take it while you have it!" I exclaim and they balk in confusion. They didn't get the reference, I wish Allie were here to understand. "Okay look, who do you think knows Allie better? Me, the girl who can see her thoughts and has been best friends with her since high school, or you guys, the super geeks who met her last year? Look I know she'd want this."

"But like you said we just met her last year," Steve counters.

"Shh Stevie, just marry the girl," I chide and then place my hands on my hips. "You are her soulmates and she absolutely loves you. I know she does, I can hear her almost nonstop gushing about you," I insist and they light up. They want to hear what she thinks about them, like she did that day after the battle. "She's always wanted to marry young and share a life with someone, or a few someone's."

"I suppose marriage would assure her that we will be there for her forever," Tony murmurs.

"She would enjoy dressing up and buying fancy rings," Natasha adds.

"She could wear a tiara and we could throw her a bachelorette party and magnificent reception," Tony offers and Steve leans back against the wall.

"This is insane," he breathes. Steve is holding something back, he's more tense at this idea.

Curiously I look into his head to see a pair of widely smiling brunette people. They both wear uniforms, but one has a skirt and the other pants. One is a girl wearing red lipstick with a stylistic updo. The other is a man, taller than her, who has a tilted hat and crooked grin.

Damn he's hot. The man in Steve's thoughts must be his old best friend, and he's attractive as hell.

" _I love her, but I loved them_ ," runs through his head like a broken mantra. Steve had soulmates in the 40's before Allie and Tony and Bruce and Natasha.

"Marrying Allison," I pause and gaze meaningfully at the four. "Marrying each other, it won't erase the past or mean you'll never love anyone besides her or each other. You guys might not love each other, or her, at all right now; all this means is that you all promise to be united and support one another."

The tension seeps from Steve's shoulders and he smiles.

"Alright I'm on board," he agrees.

"I made the mistake of stepping back last time and I won't this time, I'll do it," Bruce chimes in.

"I don't need anymore convincing, and this way if I die before any of you my fortune will be assuredly left in your hands," Tony says and I roll my eyes.

"Self-sacrificing dolt," I insult half-heartedly. My attention turns to Natasha who hasn't said anything and the spy smirks.

"Our солнце has already proposed to me, albeit jokingly, and I said yes." The spider allows a grin and out of curiosity I take a peek at the memory. Allie told me about it and I saw it from her point of view, but it's always intriguing to see a former assassins perspective.

 _Allison where are you?" Natasha calls as she enters her apartment. "I've brought you a surprise."_

 _"Nat?" Is the sleepy reply and leads the Black Widow to the living area where Allie is sprawled on the couch, half-asleep._

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Natasha apologizes and runs a hand through Allie's blonde hair. Allie shakes her head and sits up to peck Natasha on the lips._

 _"I don't mind when you wake me, especially with gifts," Allie says and the red head offers her a bouquet of chocolate roses. Allie squeaks and blushes bright red, her hands already waving frantically about._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Thank you Natasha! I love them! I could marry you! I want to marry you! Will you marry me?!" The assassin chuckles and warmth rushes her thoughts._

 _"Of course my Siren."_

The memory is surrounded with love and fond feelings, it makes me happy Allie is cared for like that.

"So you're getting fucking married then! Hooray and let's start planning!"

"I'm calling Lottie," Tony decides and pulls out his phone. "She's a genius at this last minute organizing stuff."

"Who's Lottie?" I ask.

"My part time assistant since Pepper became CEO and my last one turned out to be a spy," Tony responds and playfully nudges Natasha who wears a smug expression.

"Alright, get a venue, get a penthouse room suite or something and then extra rooms for Clint and I," I request.

"She'll cover everything don't worry," he assures and gets up to make the call in some privacy.

Satisfied I pat the heads of the soulmates left sitting and then go to sit in the cockpit with Clint.

"Don't wanna room with me soulmate?" he quips harshly and I flinch.

"I deserved that." He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head while I remain stoic.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's a reason, and I can't get into this right now because we are trying to find my friend who is suffering in the aftermath of something terrible," I snap back. "So Clint Barton if you want to argue and be moody then I will throw you out of this fucking plane without a parachute because she deserves peace and good moods."

Clint doesn't respond verbally, only nods once and then I exit the cockpit.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

" **Ward be free of Lorelei's control** ," I demand and the gun pointed at May immediately drops. He staggers back and falls into the wall with a horrified expression. May let's her hands drop and exhales before collapsing onto the floor.

"What have I done?" Ward gasps.

"Listen to me Ward, what happened was not your fault," I state, without compulsion. "I can make you believe that it wasn't your fault but if you think you can overcome it yourself then I won't."

"I think I'm good, but thanks," he pants out and slides down the wall to the floor. He's holding his head in pain in the same way May is holding her side. "You really didn't hold back May."

"Neither did you."

Sif chooses this time to appear dragging Lorelei behind her. I throw Lorelei a venomous state and she turns away.

"Are you sure he's back?" May spits out, her fists twitching to punch Ward.

"He speaks the truth," Sif confirms. "Even if the voice of Siren had not lifted the enchantment the collar surely did."

"Good to know," May grumbles and brushes the hair from her face.

Crossing my arms I step back, away from the group again and Sif turns her gaze to me.

"Ward let's go find Coulson," May suggests and the pair of older agents shoulder themselves towards the stairs. Silently cursing the observational perception of spies I plaster on a grin and face Sif.

"Siren I heard your banging on the door," Sif begins and I sigh.

"Lady Sif I was going to assist you with Lorelei, but I realized I would do better fighting my own demons internally than using my voice to rip the sorcery right out of her," I reply sweetly and the goddess shivers.

"I can admire a fighter who knows when to step back," Sif replies and places a hand on my shoulder. "You are a formidable warrior."

"Thank you Sif." Without another thought I lean forward and embrace the shieldmaiden. The taller women bends down slightly and wraps her arms around me securely.

"You will see better days Allison Hollden," she murmurs into my hair. "You deserve better days." In her warmth I feel safer and I believe her; I will live to see happier times.

Pulling back, I avert my attention to Lorelei and boldly step forward to place a hand on her wrist.

"Lorelei one day you will make peace with what happened to you and when that day comes you will truly be free."

 **III**

Night falls quickly, time flies when you're flying a ship wreck. It feels like the the whole day after capturing Lorelei just disappeared.

"My apologies," Sif begins. She is speaking with Coulson and May as Lorelei stands restrained behind her. I lounge on the spiral stairs near them, posing casually like a stuck up hero. "The damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate."

"It's seen worse," May replies and Sif nods.

"And I assure you, Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people," Sif promises harshly and I feel a second of pity.

"It must've been hard for you...after everything she's did, to move past it, to let it go," Phil muses. He's trying to make a connection before she leaves. Sif shrugs and scoffs in a nonchalant manner.

"Odin ordered her back alive. As one of his warriors, I bow to his will."

"Regardless of what it costs you?" Phil presses.

"Much like your Shield, we are bound by our code," Sif confirms. She claps a fist over her heart and nods at them both. "I am honored to have fought by your side." Sif sends me a secretive look and then half bows before grabbing Lorelei's arm and walking off the Bus.

Together we watch them leave, off into the desert where they will be gathered by Heimdall and the Bifrost,

"That was epic," I remark and Phil snorts.

"I'll run diagnostics, see how much damage we're dealing with," May decides and starts away leaving Phil and I.

"How much are you dealing with?" Phil asks me and I sigh.

"Let's just day I wish I had emotional Extremis," I reply in a joking manner. "No, but Coulson I'll be alright. This whole situation has helped me get back into the game and meeting Lady Sif of Asgard has definitely given me starry eyes. Did I tell you she hugged me? Well I hugged her but she hugged me back!" The agent smirks and I hop to my feet, patting his shoulder affectionately. "And don't worry I won't tell my team you're alive or that I took a bullet for you."

"Thanks."

"It was nice meeting the famous Phil Coulson," I say and offer my hand.

"Glad we stumbled upon you and thank you for keeping the fact that I'm not dead quiet," Phil responds and shakes my hand. He pauses and awkwardly gestures to the Bus. "Would you like to say goodbye to my team?"

"Sure!"

 **III**

"I'm not saying you were weak. I'm saying all men are weak," Simmons laughs out. The quartet of agents are all smushed inside Skye's medical pod giggling over the black eye Fitz is sporting. Coulson exhales and I can see he wants to roll his eyes.

Coulson and I knock on the side of the wall in tandem and the agents heads all jerk up to see us.

"Sir. I understand why you had to punch me. I forgive you," Fitz promptly declares. Coulson tilts his head in recognition and I cut in.

"Very gracious Fitz, super chill," I start lamely. "I came to say goodbye before I run off to Vegas to meet my team and get back to the old grindstone." Chuckling I rub the back of my neck nervously, goodbyes are so weird. "I think you'll all handle this brainwashing aftermath very well, but I can help you if you want. I mean I can convince you all that this is something you don't need to feel guilty or angry at. I actually had to do it for the first couple Lorelei got to. Oh and I can take pain if you want some relief from those bruises," I ramble and hold out my hand. Ward and Fitz give each other a look and shake their heads.

"We're good but thanks," Ward answers for him and Fitz.

"And we'll pass on the first thing too," Skye chimes in.

"Probably a good choice," I agree. "Anyways it's been a pleasure working with you and thank you Skye for all that internet stuff you did. I should go now." My old anxiety starts to rise and I flash them finger guns as I back up.

"This is awesome," Skye exclaims and I frown in confusion. "I mean when you first came here you were all serious and sad and now you're awkward and giving us the finger guns! You're getting your groove back Siren." A grin breaks out on my face and I realize I'm feeling happy, really happy.

"Yeah you're right Skye, thanks you guys for helping me get my groove back," I say, beaming.

It gets quiet and I clap my hands suddenly, it's time for me to go. Pulling my Stark phone from my pocket I pull up my personal contact and drop it into Skye's laptop.

"Bless Stark Drop, so much better than Apple's Air Drop," I mutter and smile widely at the present agents. "That's my phone number, call if you ever need anything or if you wanna talk about soulmates or anything really."

"Wicked," Skye breathes out.

"Fitz we have the number of an Avenger, isn't this exciting?" Simmons chirps and elbows the engineer excitedly. I blush bright red and the heat literally fills my cheeks.

"I think you guys are wicked too!" I squeak out. "You're the covert agent team that I know secretly and you're my friends now. I mean we may not have time to hang out but you'll all be invited to my birthday parties and wedding, if I get married. Plus I mean there's no way May doesn't know Black Widow so there's that."

"I know Black Widow," Ward interjects casually and my eyes widen. "She called me when you went missing."

"Are you Maria's, Ward? The knives sticking out of a poop Ward?" I splutter and Ward huffs.

"Yes."

"It's an honor," I say, somewhat sarcastically, and giggle.

"We are coming back to that later," Skye adds and Fitzsimmons chortles with her. "Thank you for that Siren."

"No problem." It gets quiet and I take this time to start backing towards the door. "I'll see you guys around, Skye remember that favor I owe you and let me know. Bye now!"

Frantically turning I sprint out, in a high school Allie fashion. I used to just turn and run after saying goodbye to everyone.

 **III**

The convertible waits for me in the Bus hangar and so does Melinda May.

"Are you gonna miss driving this car?" I inquire.

"Think Stark would send us one?" May returns.

"Sure he would! I'll ask," I say. "I'll tell him it's for a friend of mine." May smiles with her eyes and holds out her hand. Gratefully, and acting suave, I take it and hold tight while giving a firm shake.

Without another word I open the door to my car and slide in. I give May a wave and start the car.

"Say hi to Maria for me," May calls and I raise an eyebrow.

"Should I say May said hi or her soulmate said hi?" I prompt and May's eyes widen. "She may have mentioned you."

"Tell her Melinda says hi," she amends and I nod.

"Will do!"

Revving the engine I yank the wheel and peel out of the Bus hangar, heading right for Vegas.

" _I'm coming Gabie_."


	10. Chapter 9 Reunite

Gabie

 **III**

My eyes are glued to the glass doors, watching every car that pulls up, and waiting for that shiny red convertible I adore.

I solely wait for her, the others I locked in a large top floor hotel room so she wouldn't get overwhelmed.

The bond I can feel tightening and retracting as she gets closer; she'll be here any second.

Kicking my foot, tugging my hair, and biting my lip consume my nervous energy as I try to count the minutes before she'll arrive.

The last time I laid my eyes on her she was sleeping in a flame retardant hospital bed with an IV pumping drugs into her blood stream.

Now she's different, everything is so different.

Before I can get lost on desperate thoughts the silent red car pulls up, the bond snaps back into place like a rubber band, and she steps out. Absentmindedly she hands the keys to the wide eyed valet and grabs her bag from the seat. She's wearing her new suit, full on Phoenix style and all the passerby's know who she is.

 _"Oh my god it's Phoenix!"_

 _"Is that Siren? What is she doing here?"_

 _"I am dying for an autograph but I'd hate to bother her."_

 _"Oh my god it's my hero!"_

 _"I can't believe I'm breathing the same air as Phoenix!"_

 _"I should call that tip line and report this."_

 _"We'd better go she might be dangerous."_

And then I'm running, full on sprinting towards her, I need to be close to her again. Throwing open the doors I stop and call for her.

"Allie!" I shout and she starts dashing in my direction instantly.

All at once she's throwing herself into my awaiting arms and holding tightly.

Crushing weight lifts off my shoulders and relief washes over me. Allie is in my arms and she's in one piece, and that's what counts.

"I missed you so much," she whimpers into my shoulder. "God I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again. I promise I won't leave again. I'm so sorry, forgive me please. Just stay with me Gabie, I need you. I missed you so much."

Opening the bond completely our shared feelings of relief, regret, guilt, worry, and joy all slam together in a dizzying wave of emotion. Our grip on each other tightens to hold ourselves up as we adjust.

"Hey it's okay Allie. It's okay, you needed space. I'm sorry we made you sleep like that and I'm sorry this happened to you. It's gonna be okay, we're all here for you and we aren't leaving. Hey look at me." Slightly distancing myself I meet her gaze solidly. "I am not leaving you, I will never leave you, not ever."

The promise is for her sake and deep down we can feel it's emptiness. She too promised never to leave me and then she did, the point of it is that we will be there for each other when it counts. She'll be there for me just like I am for her right now.

"Its gonna be okay," I repeat and pet her head while watching her face. My hands hold her cheeks and I wipe her tears with my thumbs. "It's okay now, you're here with us."

Allie nods and steps back, tears are evaporating on her cheeks. Suddenly I'm extremely grateful for the heat resistant leather jacket Stark gave me.

"Yeah I stole some Allie proof clothes from Tony's workshop before I left. However somewhere in Colorado I burned a souvenir shirt right off my body," Allie jokes, replying to my thought, but she's only half smiling. "I'll need to get a handle on this before I can start wearing short sleeves and skirts without tights again." I raise an eyebrow and Allie sighs. "You're right Gabie I never wore short sleeves or left my legs exposed before anyway...Atleast that won't need to change."

"Oh Allie, I know a lot of things have changed and things won't stop changing, but I promise a lot of those changes will be good...some will be bad but we can handle them together," I promise and rub her shoulder affectionately. "And by that I do mean together with your Soulmate Squad."

"My Soulmate Squad?" she huffs with a giggle.

"Clint decided on the name, poor guy needed something to do while we searched and researched," I explain and take her arm in my own. "We found out a lot of stuff about multi soulmate bonds while you were away and boy do I have a lot of to tell you about that later, not to mention Clint found out."

"What?! He did? What happened Gabie!? Tell me everything," Allie demands as I begin guiding her into the hotel.

"I will tell you everything later I swear, but right now you have four people locked in the tower suite who are waiting to see you again." The blue eyes of Allison Hollden widen as anxiety and anticipation spike in her mind. Giddily I squeeze her arm and bump my head on her shoulder. In the very back if my mind I hold all the plans I've made and pray she doesn't delve in.

Inside the hotel there are rows of slot machines, poker tables placed at random, bars at every corner, bright flashing lights galore, decadent eateries, and tons of shops. Allie watches it all with this wonder and nostalgia in her eyes.

"You know I thought I wouldn't be back to this place until my bachelorette or my 26th birthday party, whichever came first," Allie muses. "I was fifteen when I first came here, I couldn't drink or gamble then and I still can't now...even still I can have fun." Grinning widely I pretend to watch the passing tourists so I can hide my obvious excitement at her words.

"Well I'm sure you can still do both of those things, Tony Stark would buy an island for you if you asked him," I reason and walk her towards the private elevator. "He managed to swing the only tower suite and the entire floor below it."

"Why do we need an entire other floor?" Allie asks and I hiss under my breath. She doesn't know about all the guests I invited to her wedding.

"In case you need space and don't want to share the tower suite," I lie and she accepts it. I'm a fantastic liar.

"How thoughtful of them," she sighs wistfully.

Passing the guard I flash the hotel key card and pull her into the elevator. The top floor button is pressed immediately by her and then she backs into the elevator, hands and legs shaking.

"Extremis fixes that shake in my hand, but apparently anxiety shakes are different," she mutters and swings her arms to loosen up. "Why am I so nervous to see them?"

"You've been gone for awhile and the last they saw you were in a hospital bed. They're freaked out and they have no idea what they'll say, what they could possibly say to make what happened any better. Your superhero soulmates feel helpless and you," I pause for emphasis before continuing. "You feel dissected and vulnerable. The world has seen what happened, they've seen what happened, and you can't figure out a way to respond to that. You want to be all happy go lucky for them, but you can't right now. You're scared they'll leave you because you feel weak and because the world has seen their marks on your body. You're scared because you ran away in the dead of night after putting Bruce to sleep. You're scared because you know it'll take you time to heal and in that time you'll have to distance yourself from them physically. Allie you're scared and you have every reason to be." Allie swallows thickly and wraps her arms around herself. Inhaling deeply I step towards her and hold out my hands, Allie takes them in hers and I squeeze. I don't give much affection physically so she eagerly takes it no matter what, something I'm glad hasn't changed. "But you don't have to be, Allie you don't have to be scared. Those idiots up there love you and they will more than tolerate any fumbling or back-stepping that occurs in your healing process."

Allie releases a breath and nods in understanding. "You're right, Gabie, you are so right."

"Of course I am! I've known you for years and I spent the last few months in unbearably close quarters with the Soulmate Squad."

"Unbearably close? Yeah right we all have our own floors in that tower," Allie scoffs.

"Most days we were in Tony's workshop or the library together while Clint crept around in the vents." Allie chuckles and something in my stomach flutters. The memories of Clint always make my stomach churn and my cheeks heat up, but now regret and guilt always follow.

Allie opens her mouth to follow up with a sarcastic comment, but the elevator dings and then the doors slide open. Before us sits the locked door to the tower suite, and behind it quiet voices converse rapidly.

"What's taking so long? Gabie said she should be here by now," Steve bemoans.

"What if something happened?" Bruce asks in an anxious tone.

"Maybe she's taking some time with her lifelong friend guys," Natasha reasons.

"Maybe the two of them fled this life together to go live in a cabin in the woods somewhere. Maybe they're gonna live in a small town with one market and run the dusty old museum," Clint rattles off and I roll my eyes. The team reacts with expressions of horror and dreaded hope that he's wrong.

That does happen to be our back up plan; stupid Clint knowing stupid shit about me.

"Relax guys, she's probably coming up now," Tony interjects and Allie holds out her hand. Wordlessly I place the key card into her palm and watch her approach the door. She slides the keycard in, too quickly, and yanks the door. It doesn't open and she bangs her head on the door in frustration.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she mutters. Clumsily she slides the card in again, slower this time, but fumbles with the handle. Finally it pops open and she falls forward against it when it hits the wall. "Fuck me," she groans and leans all her weight on the door.

Four people jump up and gaze lovingly at the girl holding herself up against the door, breathing hard as if she'd run a mile. Allie flips her hair out of her face and smiles goofily at her soulmates.

"Hey guys it's me," she greets shakily and gives them the finger guns.

This behavior isn't post-high school and ready for life Allie, it's full on high school Allie. The swearing, the klutziness, the loss of breath, and the finger guns... they're all things she did constantly in high school. Back then she was hysterical on anxiety and depression all the time, and now she's reverting.

The four people are silent and Allie locks her teeth together in a clearly fake smile.

" _They missed you_ ," I remind her and she straightens up. The fake look falls from her face and just like that the facade cracks.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Tears gather behind my eyes and I can feel my face contort into an awful expression of torment.

The need for comfort overwhelms and I throw myself into the arms of the closest person, Natasha. Her response is an instant enclosing of me protectively in her leather clad arms. She holds me for a second before Gabie scoffs and states the obvious for me.

"Allie wants a group hug." Bruce and Steve quickly scramble forward and join Natasha in the embrace. Tony stays behind, awkwardly holding his arm and staring.

Sniffling I tug away from the entangled limbs and address my Tony. There's guilt in his eyes and it hurts me to see. I'm not sure Tony will ever forgive himself despite there being nothing to forgive.

"I need a hug from you the most Anthony."

"Allison I-" To cut him off I run up to him and jump, on instinct Tony catches me in his arms bridal style. It's a game I play, running at Steve, Tony, or Natasha, to see if they'll drop everything to catch me and they do every time. My arms lock in an iron grip around him and I press my face into his now reactor-less chest.

With his skin pressed to mine I can feel all his guilt related pain and my hand ghosts over where the reactor used to lay in his flesh. Clinging to him I press my face into his neck and inhale deeply.

"I do not blame you. What happened to me was not your fault. Anthony Stark, I will always love you," I whisper to him and draw some of his pain away. My words are the three assurances he needs to hear most that I don't blame him, that it's not his fault, and that I still love him. Kissing his cheek I give him a squeeze and then let go to stand on my own feet again.

Heat crawls up my skin as I face my soulmates. I have missed them so much but this situation begs the question: what next?

"I-I'm sorry I went away for so long and I'm sorry Bruce for putting you to sleep before I left," I apologize stiffly. "And I'm sorry you all had to see what happened and I'm sorry I killed someone."

"Allison those are not things you have to apologize for." It is Bruce who says it, in a cold and stern one. I still feel guilty and ashamed, something I'll have to work on but for now I nod.

"And Tony I'm also sorry because Shield will be selling you a bill for some fancy science equipment of theirs I shot," I add and Gabie snorts.

"When did you run into Shield?" Natasha inquires and I realize I must now lie to my soulmates about Phil Coulson. On top of that it's time I fess up about my compulsion completely.

"On my way here I encountered a rogue Asgardian, Lorelei, who was set loose during the Dark Elf incident with Thor. I decided to track Lorelei because the wife of a man she kidnapped asked me to and I was itching to do something. I followed Lorelei and on the way I ran into a Shield team that was hunting her as well as the Asgardian, Sif," I recount and Gabie gasps. Clint told her all about the New Mexico incident with the Asgardian destroyer and the warrior Sif impaling it. "I joined the Shield team and Sif in hunting her because I found out that I uniquely could do something to stop her."

"Was it the Extremis?" Steve questions and I shake my head.

"See, Lorelei could control any person who had any attraction towards women and I-I found out I could break the enchantment and free anyone she had under her control," I continue and the eyebrows of my soulmates raise. "I have-I can-oh jeez."

" _Oh shit we doing this right now?_ " Gabie hisses.

"It's the compulsion thing you told us about in the hospital right?" Tony concludes and rubs my shoulder in a reassuring way. Nodding I look away from the faces of my soulmates, realizing I didn't explain the full extent of my powers to them.

"I chose the name Siren because my voice is more than just a deafening scream or strong persuasion, I can also use my force to compel anyone, even Asgardian goddesses, to do my bidding."

Silence, they are all silent in the face of my admission. At the hospital I described it so casually I made the compulsion sound easily breakable.

"I've only ever used it a few times before now and the first time was an accident. I promise I will never use it on any of you or anyone on the team ever. I could barely stomach using it to lift the Lorelei's spell, the idea of controlling someone in that way is sickening on a whole new level to me now."

" _Whoop there it is_ ," Gabie deadpans. " _My thing we still keep between us_."

" _Obviously, if these people knew you could read minds combined with me being able to control them...best case scenario they'd never trust us and worst case scenario we'd be deemed to threatening and be put down_."

" _Don't be melodramatic Allie, they adore you and they would never do a single thing to intentionally bring you harm_ ," Gabie reasons and I exhale in relief. " _But yeah we'd be a metal villain duo_."

"Wow," Steve breathes out.

"W-Why didn't you explain this to us?" Bruce poses and the unreadable expression on his face makes my heart hurt.

"When I touched Clint's arm, when I took his pain I also felt his guilt and regret. He was distraught in the aftermath of Loki's mind control, and I-I don't want you guys to think I'm a monster or something. And I don't want to have this ability, but I still use it and I believe I can do good things with it. The point is I omitted the full extent of my ability because the sight of any of you looking at me and even for a second fearing I'd use my voice in a bad way...I couldn't stand it."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

All at once a barrage of flinging thoughts crash into my head as they all mull over Allie's words.

" _Would we know if she did?"_

 _"She could control anyone, she could do anything."_

 _"She would never use this on us."_

 _"What if one day she does use this against us_?"

The faces of her soulmates hide their true feelings and apprehension, but their feelings and thoughts betray them to her.

"If it helps-" Allie sucks in a sharp breath and I lunges forward to grab her hands and silence the incoming statement.

" _The collar Killian used, silence the dangerous parts of my voice_ ,"

" _Over my dead body_!"

"Gabie?" Natasha says and I whip around to scowl at them.

"She was going to suggest the collar _he_ used to strip her voice of its power because she can feel your apprehension," I reply harshly and station my body as if I am shielding her. Tony scoops her up and holds her on his hip away from the team with one hand up, ready to call a suit.

"Never!" Bruce hisses, his eyes flashing green for a split second.

"Over my dead body," Natasha utters intently.

"The next person who so much as thinks about collaring you will feel my-"

"It's not happening," Steve deadpans, cutting off what would be a violent threat on Tony's behalf.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Unrest curls in my stomach, the idea that I hold some unspeakable power over my soulmates is unsettling to me. I can feel their hesitation and I know this changes things even more, but a tiny piece of me deep down is relieved I have this protection.

And my soulmates, thank God for their protectiveness. They are unsure of my power, but they aren't afraid and they aren't disgusted. Tony's move to protect and hold me, while surprising, is comforting.

"Glad we're on the same page about this," Gabie says and slowly lowers her defensive stance. "Stark holding Allie like a child is unnecessary, not to mention we weren't about to throw hands in this hotel room so major defense isn't needed." Tony frowns but sets me down on the ground and returns to the side of Steve.

"We would never hurt each other like that," I insist and Gabie rolls her eyes.

" _That's a little naive_."

"None of us would ever try to kill each other," I reinforce. "The day I see my soulmates at each others throats is the day I'll really spin out of control."

"Anyway, we can have more deep discussions later or whatever, but right now, Allie we have a fun plan," Gabie says, nodding to the squad. "It's time you have a real and enjoyable vacation, a vacation of your dreams with the people you want to be with." Gabie grabs my shoulder and turns me away from my soulmates deliberately which only confuses me.

"Okay so we stay here a few days, party it up, that sort of thing?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Not really sure where this is going right now."

"Actually..." Gabie trails off and spins me around where an interesting scene plays out before me.

It's all my soulmates kneeling on the ground holding opened ring boxes and smiling at me.

"Will you marry us?" they ask in unison and I freeze.

It doesn't register at first or even a minute later. My eyes scan the rings to find they are all gold bands with gems of our birthstones encrusted into them. Tony is down on one knee in the center holding a ring box and a ring rests on his finger.

"Those are pretty rings," I comment blankly and I receive shocked stares in return.

"Allie, I think they were looking for a yes or no answer," Gabie prompts and I exhale while nodding frantically.

"Uh huh, yeah I got that," I breathe out. "It's all-it's all-words," I stammer nervously and gesture to my head.

It's all so much, so fast and I'm getting lost.

"Allison Hollden I love you and we want to marry you," Tony says and I gape.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Marry me? You can't marry me! No one can marry me," she blurts out and the Soulmate Squad's expressions all falter.

"But why not?" Bruce splutters.

"I'm-I'm uh," Allie stammers and then inhales sharply. There are a million heavy responses on her tongue, but she settles for the lightest one. "I'm a handful."

Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Tony all hold out their hands and grin at her.

"We have eight hands."


	11. Chapter 10 Weddings

Allie

 **III**

Today is the day, the day I will official be bound to all of my soulmates by law.

I am wearing a short red and gold dress, my hair is curled, and my makeup is done. A mirror before me says I am beautiful, but I'm too anxious to feel pretty.

"You okay there Siren?" The question breaks my daze and I carefully turn to face my gathered bridesmaids. It was Gabie who posed the question, she always takes care to say my old name.

Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Skye, Jemma Simmons, Lottie Lovelace, and Pepper were all scrambled for the impromptu wedding ceremonies in Vegas. They now sit behind me spread out onto two king sized beds.

At first only Pepper and Lottie were called, but then I insisted my new SHIELD friends and Thor's science friends be invited. I wanted to meet Darcy Lewis, a hacker who's helping Tony, and Jane Foster, the amazing astrophysicist; Thor is always gushing about them.

Tony flew them all here on first class red-eye flights at the request of Darcy. The brunette is bold and seems a little too trigger happy with her taser.

"Yeah you look totally freaked for a girl who's about to marry four superheroes," Darcy observes casually and I let out a breath of air.

"She's probably freaked because she's about to marry four superheroes, Darcy," Jane cuts in.

"Point."

"Life is crazy this way," I mutter and tug at my bodice.

"Yup, super crazy," Gabie agrees. I let it go quiet before inserting an offhanded and joking remark to make the girls laugh.

"Lucky for some of you, these weddings are starting at noon." It's a jab at the hungover ladies, mostly Gabie.

My bachelorette was last night and Gabie got a little crazy with the drinks after our laser tag showdown. I didn't drink, I don't like the taste of alcohol and I can't get drunk anyway. Age didn't factor in last night, the club we ended up at said being a hero was ID enough.

"Hey! I had every right to celebrate my best friend, who up until a year ago had no hope of marrying her soulmates much less meeting them, getting hitched to not one, but all four of her soulmates," Gabie defends and fluffs her hair. "And besides a hangover isn't anything Tylenol and makeup can't fix. Not to mention I suffered from migraines all through high school, so this is no big deal."

"Yeah you're right, you look amazing," I concur and side eye her. " _You already looked top notch when I ran into you at like 3 am this morning_."

" _What can I say, I couldn't sleep_ ," she responds.

" _More like you didn't sleep because of a certain ar_ -"

" _Shut up_!" she cuts off suddenly and I smirk.

"Gabie? Allie? Have you gone of into your own secret world again?" Pepper asks and I snap my eyes to her with a sheepish smile.

"You know how we are Pep," I excuse and shrug.

"We're connected," Gabie adds with a secret smile on her face that says there is an inside joke to the statement. In her memories I can see the boy she and Tony met, Harley, making a point about his connection with Tony.

Cautiously I turn away from the mirror and face my guests and my Gabie.

"Which is why, Gabie, I'd like if you would walk me down the aisle," I request solemnly and Gabie gapes at me.

The gathered women go silent and stare in surprise, they hadn't expected this, neither had Gabie. The original plan was I ask Fury, as a joke, and then have Thor walk me. The god has always wanted to participate in a Midgardian wedding and I do owe him for saving my life in New York. Not to mention I have a newfound kinship with him ever since he caught me outside an anonymous support group meeting in my hometown. I started stopping by meetings on my way to Vegas and Thor wanted to check on me after the Dark World incident.

But I want Gabie by my side for this. She promised she'd never let me fall and I need her.

"Plot twist," Darcy breathes out.

"Yeah I'm in," Gabie agrees simply. "Already wearing a suit so we're good."

The girls clap and I giggle in euphoria.

"Oh yay! Now everything is perfect!" I squeal and clap my hands.

Gabie grins at me, a special expression reserved only for me, and gets to her feet. She walks up to me, careful not to ruffle my dress, and embraces me tightly. It feels overwhelmingly good to have her arms around me, to have her around me. Gabie is the only constant in my life, I need her around.

"I'm so happy," I sigh.

"Hi happy I'm Dad."

"Fuck," I swear upon the realization that I'll be hearing dad jokes all night.

"This is amazing," Darcy and Skye remark in sync and then high five. "We have to post about it!"

I don't think I've ever been more proud of myself for bringing together such an amazing group of ladies.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

It took ten minutes to get Allie and her entourage down into the lobby and then out to the limo pickup area.

Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Tony were all waiting for us there.

 **III**

"If the dress gets a little beat up it's fine!" Allie insists vehemently as she stomps forward. Bunches of it are clutched in her hands, despite it not being long at all, and she keeps glancing back as she walks to make sure it doesn't ride up.

Before us her soulmates stare with dilated pupils and faces in varying state of shock.

Allie finally tugs her dress and whips her face forward, her curls falling out of her face and revealing the golden and red makeup. I watch is amusement as the air leaves her lungs and she shakily smiles at her loves.

"Hey guys," she greets and waves.

They have no words, well no intelligible ones, however their minds swarm with gushing compliments.

Smiling I store their thoughts for Allie to see later, right now I need her focus. With a few snaps of my fingers I have the attention of the guests and the future spouses

"The name of the game is Sydrian Dream Wedding and the goal is get married in three hours at four different chapels. The first ceremony is Tony and Steve at an Elvis Chapel. The next is Tony, Steve, and Bruce. The third is Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. And finally the fourth is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and dear Allison. She is going to have the longest and splashiest ceremony followed by a wonderful reception." I rattle off while wielding a metal clipboard and a fierce look. The gathered persons nod tightly and Lottie Lovelace, the insane organizer steps forward. "Take it away Pepper's Planning Princess." The brunette version of Pepper grins and pulls out her Stark pad to read off lists.

"Pepper, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey you're in limo one. Jane, Darcy, Clint, Skye, Jemma, Gabie, Allie, Natasha, and myself will be in limo two. Other guests have a car service going to them or they plan on driving themselves," Lottie announces and I clap my hands for their attention again.

"Thank you Ms. Lovelace! Now all of you get in your designated limos!"

"Can't Allie and Nat ride with us?" Steve whines. Bruce, Steve, and Tony are all pouting at the fact Allie isn't in their limo.

"It's a good idea," Bruce agrees.

"Plus you guys all just got ready with her," Tony adds and makes grabby hands towards Allie. Natasha smirks and takes Allie's hand as she leads the blonde away.

"I'll see you guys at the Elvis chapel! Don't have too much fun without me!" Allie calls back and slides into the back of the limo, barely cautious of her dress.

"You guys have each other, so think about your vows and get in the limo," I demand. The guys grumble, but shuffle into the vehicle.

Once the limo's are loaded I hold up a timer and make a show of starting it.

"Time starts now!" Quickly I scramble into our car and slam the door. "Go! Go! Go!"

The driver, Darcy Lewis, slams on the gas and we go careening forward, making Allie squeak. Darcy is a self proclaimed amazing driver, however Thor begs to differ.

"Agent May and Maria Hill are meeting us there right?" Allie asks nervously. She is wringing her hands and her skin is a shade redder than it should be. "Along with Fitz and Ward?"

"Oh yes, May hasn't said it but she does love weddings," Skye jokes and Jemma laughs. "And Fitz and Leo are driving together so they can bond or whatever." Allie forces a smile and leans her head back against her seat. Her cheeks are flushed red now and I can see steam rising off her.

"Watch that fire Allie, Tony didn't have time to fireproof that dress and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna get married in your hero gear."

"Right." Allie inhales deeply and closes her eyes, seconds later her skin cools. "I'm just nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous Солнечный свет," Natasha assures and kisses Allie's cheek. Allie grins and almost purrs.

"Enough, you'll have plenty of time to purr at your soulmates once you're married," I chide. "Which you will be in three hours."

 **III**

It takes five minutes to get to the Elvis chapel and three more for them to get us into a room.

An Elvis impersonator stands under a white marble arch waiting for the grooms.

Way in the corner Allie's favorite quartet is chatting and giving Allie thumbs up. I'm not entirely sure why the four random SHIELD agents are here, but Allie really enjoys their company.

Tony and Steve linger together towards the back of the room, awkwardly kicking and shuffling their feet.

In their heads I can see tons of worries and hesitations, but I also see that they both care for each other deeply. Scenes from the New York incident play in their minds, almost in sync. I can see when they first noticed the tension between themselves and when they finally pulled themselves into working together. They make a great team and I can tell they'll fall in love.

Stepping towards them I move engage them in the ceremony, but Allie cuts me off.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Gently I hold the hands of Steve and Tony in front of me, allowing their emotions to bleed through my skin and our bond. I can feel their anticipation and anxiety.

"I know this is nerve wracking, I can feel your worries," I begin seriously and squeeze their hands. "But I can also feel your excitement. There has been something here since you both met and you may not have realized you were soulmates then, but I think deep down you both felt it."

"You came in and saved my ass in Stuttgart and I knew; I knew that one of them was going to be you," Steve murmurs eloquently and Tony grins at the use of a swear.

"And when I saw a plucky blonde taking on a god I knew that one of mine had to be you. Only someone with that much courage and stubbornness could handle me," Tony returns. My heart warms at their confessions, and I desire to screech in joy at how this is falling into place.

Now I feel only enthusiasm from them.

"Now my loves, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you down the aisle and up to an old singer who isn't even from your time, Steve?" I request and they both nod excitedly.

Hooking their arms in my own I take a brave step forward, kicking my dress out and holding my chin up.

At the end of the aisle Elvis is waiting and singing some song, not very well.

"Dooo youuu?" he sings to Steve and I raise an eyebrow at the haste.

"I do," Steve says and takes Tony's hand.

"Aaannd dooo youuu?"

"I'm down-I mean I do," Tony agrees.

"Theennn I proooonouunce yoou husbaaand and husband!"

"Cool Cap, we don't gotta ki-" Steve cuts off Tony by laying one on him, right there, in sloppy and shocking glory. A moment later when Steve pulls away Tony is dazed and beaming.

"Okay! First one down! Let's go people!!" Gabie calls and claps her hands.

"That was fast," Steve comments.

"Last time you'll ever say that about something I do to you," Tony remarks and Steve flushes. A fit of giggles comes upon me and I become weak to Gabie's lead away from my newlywed soulmates.

 **III**

"Wow," I gasp, once again I'm in the limo. Now we are on our way to a casino chapel for the marriage of Steve and Tony to Bruce. "This really is a timed thing isn't it?"

"All part of the fun," Gabie responds. "Need something to relax?" I turn my glazed eyes to her and nod. She's holding lemon heads and fake wine out to me.

"The night we met Tony," I utter and she nods. "He stocked the limo sent for us with fake wine and candy, I ended up stealing all of it."

"Sounds like you," Natasha chuckles and I take this moment to admire her dress.

My beautiful red haired soulmate is in a larger dress than I imagined she'd want, but nonetheless she's stunning. It's a white dress with a flare around the waist and gold adornments framing the bodice.

Taking a deep drink of the sparkling juice I force my fire to remain calm and ease my adrenaline rush.

"Let's go for wedding number two."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Thirty minutes since this incursion first started we come to the second chapel, in the middle of a wild casino.

"Considering my issues I think this decision of locations was a bad one," Bruce shouts, over the chattering people and ringing slot machines.

The agents of SHIELD appear to be having fun mingling with the Avengers and rapidly winning at poker games. Everyone seems to be having fun except Bruce, who's nervous as hell.

"You forget Bruce, the Hulk is Allie's soulmate too," I sing song and he goes pale. I cackle at his reaction and wave my hand. "Don't worry there won't be an appearance of jolly green today Brucie."

"Where is this minister we're supposed to meet?" Allie asks and starts examining the room. Natasha and Tony are both holding her hands as they too study our surroundings. "This place is loud, I'm super anxious right now."

"Hi Super Anxious, I'm dad," I retort and she winces.

"I made a mistake asking you to walk me down the aisle," Allie grumbles.

"It's gonna be dad jokes all night baby girl," I tease and Allie glowers.

"Seriously where are we?" Bruce gasps, he's spiraling out.

"Scientist Wrangler," I prompt and Darcy salutes. The trigger happy taser wielding maniac was dubbed scientist wrangler by Jane and we're all just rolling with it. The busty brunette jumps into action and grabs the shoulders of Bruce Banner, looking him right in the eyes.

"Bruce, you see that girl over there? The one in the poofy dress with the curled blonde hair and a smile that could rival the sun?" Bruce nods and Darcy shakes him gently. "Good. That girl is here today with all her soulmates to have four fantastic weddings and I know you are dying to be apart of that."

"I am, I don't want to fail her again."

"And you won't if you can just stay focused," Darcy drills and he nods. His eyes are on Allie and she is watching him with a supportive gaze.

"I can stay focused."

"So the guys who's gonna marry you is actually at that poker table over there and I'm pretty sure he's inebriated," Lottie informs and gestures to a tipsy dealer at a Black Jack table.

"Do we have to beat him before he'll marry us?" Tony asks and I quirk am eyebrow. "Cause that would be a fun challenge."

"Good idea," I praise and pull Allie away from his and Natasha's grip. "I'll stay with Allie, you and Nat go beat him."

"Come on Stark, this shouldn't take a moment," Natasha deadpans and puts on a murderous look. The millionaire and the spy saunter to the table and the collective guests and I follow.

Allie and Bruce linger behind.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Could you do that thing where you made Tony and Steve feel better about all of this for me too?" Bruce inquires and tilts his head at me.

"Sure Bruce," I say and carefully grip onto his clenched fist. I can feel the Hulk under his overlaying emotions and I can feel his elation as well as his fear.

Gabie has supplied me with stories from when he first met Tony and Steve for the occasion, but it will appear as if I just picked up on things from what they told me and reports.

"When Steve first met you he shook your hand and he treated you with the utmost respect. He said he didn't care about what he had heard concerning your attempt to replicate the serum and he was telling the truth. And when Tony first met you he was playful and he didn't walk on eggshells like the rest of the world. You shared an instant kinship with him and within minutes he had invited you to his tower. You're Science Bros with Tony and you share a connection with Bruce so deep the Hulk listens to Cap's orders." Bruce blinks and exhales deeply, his face telling me I had completely captivated him.

"Wow, that really worked."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Allie bring the groom!"

Natasha had beat the dealer easy peasy and now he is prepared to officiate the ceremony. Unless prepared means sober, in which case I imagine this man is never prepared.

Allie grins at me and cheerily walks Bruce to the table where he sits between Steve and Tony.

As always I check in on the minds of Allie's soulmates, but to make sure we're all still game.

What I see in Bruce's head brings me to a screeching halt.

" **What happening**?"

" _Oh I see you're up from your nap,_ " the voice of Bruce returns mentally.

" **Search for crazy cat girl was sad."**

" _She's here now, and we are all getting married big guy_ ," Bruce supplies while filling his head with memories from the past months and days.

" **Married to Tin Man, Star Guy, Spider, and crazy cat girl**?"

" _Yeah, all of them. Is that alright with you_?"

" **Hulk like Tin Man, Star Guy, Spider, and crazy cat girl**."

" _Me too big guy_."

The Hulk is a voice in Bruce's head? They talk? How could I have missed this before.

"Hey B-"

"Gabie shush, the ceremony," Allie chides to me and I blink myself back to reality. I hadn't realized the 'ceremony' had begun.

"Do you," the dealer starts and whips out a card to prompt Bruce. "King Of Hearts, take these," he pulls out two more cards and shows us them before referencing Steve and Tony. "Jack Of Hearts and Ace Of Hearts to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I really do." Bruce has shy stars in his eyes, but he's all in.

" **Me too** ," Hulk chips in.

"And do you-heart card guys take this king of he-hearts did I say? Seems more like a spades guy but okay. Anyway do you take him to be your husband?" the dealer slurs and tosses his cards aside. Steve and Tony willfully grasp hands and in sync declare their agreement.

"We do." Steve and Tony lean forward and plant a kiss on each of Bruce's cheeks and then take turns pecking his lips.

Allie cheers and bounces on her feet while clapping wildly, as she does whenever she's excited.

" **Crazy cat girl happy. Tin Man and Star Guy pleased."**

" _Yes they're happy, and we're happy too right_?"

" **Happy**."

Hearing the Hulk's voice in Bruce's head is unsettling and distracting, but also kind of sweet. At first I was hesitant at Hulk putting Allie in danger, but he seems to be protective of her.

"Next wedding! I can't wait for my turn!" Allie exclaims and directs her attention to Lottie. "Lottie, where to?"

"A drive through chapel so that means it's time for a limo swap. Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Allie, Gabie, Rhodey, Clint, and me will be in the first limo while everyone else squeezes into the second."

"Wait! Can we make room for Thor in our limo?" Allie asks and grabs onto the gods arm. Thor beats in pride at being especially asked for by the bride to be and pats her on the shoulder.

Thor went to check on Allison after her disappearance and after his run in with Dark Elves. He kept her secret and he's saved her life and for that she is grateful.

"I just wanna make sure everyone in our team can see," Allie elaborates.

"Sure Allison, I'll swap with Thor," Rhodey offers and she claps again.

A minute later we're on the move again.

Now it's been an hour since I started the time, but I don't really care that much about that. All I care about is the glow in Allie's cheeks, the bounce in her step, the way she twirls in her dress, and the way she tosses her curled hair over her shoulder.

Allie is truly reveling in this day, so much so that it's almost as if Killian never happened.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Spiderling, before we get in the car could you speak to me?" Natasha whispers to me and lightly pulls on my hand. Her fingers steadily trace my palm lines as she meets my gaze.

"Does my super spy need some reassurance?" Natasha huffs but nods and I move to cup her cheek.

"Remember when you first met Tony? He told me you were posing as a new assistant to Pepper to assess his personality for the Avengers Initiative. He said he flirted shamelessly, but when he was beat down you still comforted him. There was an instant attraction between you, regardless of the fact you were playing a part. When you met Steve it was casual, respect at first sight really. You joked and he got flustered about trading cards and you realized there was something there. However I also know how your first interaction with Bruce went and then the subsequent interaction you had with the Other Guy."

Natasha stiffens ever so slightly and I give her hand a squeeze in assurance. Bruce and Natasha have had a rough start, one I can't fix with a few pretty words.

"It was tense the first time and the conversation full of tricks on both your parts; with the Hulk it was dangerous and scary and it went all wrong. Natasha I won't try to justify what happened or tell you that you shouldn't be scared or you should get over it. I-" Pausing I look back at Bruce at how he's shyly preening under Tony's attention and I smile. "I think we all have to be aware that Bruce and Hulk are far from the same person, in time I believe we can come to terms with Hulk, but for now it's about Bruce. We are surrounded by fighters, but Bruce...Bruce spends all his time trying to avoid fights and it's because he knows he'll win. That fact is something to be treasured because it is so unique."

"It's proves he's good," Natasha affirms.

"Bruce deserves this and you deserve a soulmate who won't run to a fight." My Black Widow tilts her head and her eyes bore into mine as if she's reading my thoughts. For a second I'm nervous and then her lips quirk upward and she embraces me.

"Allison, you do have a way with your words," she compliments. "You're enchanting."

My cheeks, it seems, will not have a break from mad blushing for this entire day, and for much of my future.

 **III**

The second I step into the limo I'm pulled between Steve and Tony, much to Gabie's dismay.

"You know I was thinking-"

"That's why I smell burning," Gabie quips and I scoff.

"Enough of the dad jokes for a second," I chide, but my grin fails me. "I was thinking that after our weddings we should maybe spend some time all in the same place. We could all stay in the tower for a week or two, or more, for our honeymoon of sorts before we go back." I want so much more than a week or two, but I don't want to ask for too much.

"You all still have your floors in the tower," Tony chimes in. "I'm sure this is doable. And maybe we can talk about a real vacation, one to an exotic place or someplace fun."

"We don't have to do that if you guys don't want to," I insist. I know this wedding was already a lot and asking for a long and extravagant vacation would be too much.

"I wouldn't mind a vacation," Natasha concurs, with Tony, and leans forward to cover my hand with hers.

"I appreciate the tradition of a honeymoon," Steve pipes up.

"A stress free trip would do me good," Bruce says offhandedly. It seems this vacation has turned into something I have to agree to, not the other way around.

"How the turn tables," Gabie mused, a veiled dad joke in reference to Teen Wolf.

"I mean, I've dreamed of having an all access long term vacation to Disney world," I mumble sheepishly and Tony lights up.

"I'm buying shares to Disney," he declares and pulls out his Stark phone.

"But I'm open to what you guys want!" I jump in and stay his hand. "You know maybe you wanna go to Hawaii, or Tahiti! I hear it's a magical place."

"But I can rent out the entire Magic Kingdom park after hours for only $180,000 dollars," Tony argues and my eyes widen. It's weird he knows that right off the bat, almost as if someone supplied him the information preemptively.

"The entire park? No lines?" I squeak weakly as my resolve wavers. The more time I spend with my soulmates the more I become to understand how nice being treated like a queen is and how much I love it.

"I can get into thrill rides and Stark spending copious amounts of money," Nat affirms and my eyes spark. The idea of my childhood dreams coming true after my Vegas weddings is incompressible.

"We could all find something to do Allie don't worry," Bruce assures.

"If you're uncomfortable about all that money being spent on you we could invite the rest of the team and SHIELD families," Steve suggests and I nod.

"Yeah..."

"So Disney honeymoon then? I'll call Lottie! Oh she'll have fun with this organization challenge," Tony proclaims and begins rapidly typing to his poor assistant.

At this point I'm still not a hundred percent sure who Lottie Lovelace even is.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Darcy hits the brakes sharply at the pull up opening for the chapel and then rolls down every single window in the back.

"You got a tight twenty minutes if we're gonna make it to the wedding hall for the grand finale," Darcy informs.

In that second a minister leans out the window and waves to us.

"Who's getting married?"

"Cute nerd, Boy Scout, and me are marrying femme fatale over there," Tony responds and gestures to Bruce, Steve, himself, and Natasha.

"Alright then, do you all take each other as lawfully wedded husbands and wives?"

"We do," they pronounce in sync.

"Then by the power vested in me by I now declare you married. You may kiss and then pull up to the second window for your certificate."

Allie breaks out in laughter and claps as her soulmates swap easy kisses.

"Only one to go."

 **III**

By the time we reach our final destination, the Stratosphere Casino and Hotel, it's been an hour and forty five minutes since we began.

The second the limo keys are tossed to the valet Allie, her entourage, and I bolt through the lobby and towards a room I booked yesterday.

Allie has to change into her real wedding dress. It's a dress she picked out last minute at a bridal shop yesterday morning, overnight alterations had to be done. The dress is strapless with s sweetheart neckline, a ball gown shape. And flowers embroiled onto it.

"Gabie you can help," she says and I look up to notice her deer in the headlights expression. She doesn't want the other girls to see her.

"Guys I got this, could you step out?" I request and luckily they understand. The room is vacated and it's just us.

We are silent as she sheds the short bridesmaid dress and steps into the wedding gown. It takes some effort but we get the dress on and once it's done Allie's eyes go to her neck.

There's a thick layer of concealer on her scar that seems to be rubbing off, and I can tell she hates that.

"It's fixable," I remind her and pull out my backup makeup. "Though I don't think you have to cover it."

"I don't want a mark of _him_ to be visible on _my_ wedding day to _my soulmates_ ," she hisses and her pupils go dark.

This is how Allie copes, or how she did before the crash, with rage instead of sorrow. It's easier to get angry than to be sad.

"Then consider it covered," I murmur calmly and begin dabbing on an extra layer of coverage.

"Is the music ready?" she questions nervously.

"Everything is being taken care of by Pepper and her protege," I reassure.

"Then let's do this."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Outside the wedding hall, I come to a halt.

Gabie winds her arm in mine and bumps her cheek against my shoulder.

"You won't let me fall right?"

"I'll never let you fall, Allie, I promise," Gabie vows and the promise means more than just her stopping me from tripping over my wedding dress.

"Let the music play," I decide and push my shoulders back as the tune starts.

" _Just a young gun with a quick fuse"_

 _"I was uptight, wanna let loose_ "

Pushing my left hand forward I shove open the doors, put on a sensual expression, and saunter forward with Gabie.

 _"I was dreaming of bigger things"_

 _"And wanna leave my own life behind_ "

I've wanted to play this song as a dramatic entrance ever since I saw Alice Cooper from Riverdale stomp into a party dressed to the nines and tossing her hair while it was playing in the background.

 _"Not a yes sir, not a follower"_

 _"Fit the box, fit the mold"_

 _"Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_ "

Turning, I make sure toss my hair as I face the guests and my soulmates.

" _I was lightning before the thunder_ "

All eyes are on me while we walk down the aisle and I, for the first time in awhile, feel insanely confident.

The song melts into the background and my face splits into a huge smile.

Nearing the altar I allow the guests and even Gabie fade away, until it feels like it's just me and them.

Gabie stops just before the flower arch and nudges me forward. Frantically I pass off the rose bouquet and fold my hands before me.

The minister, Nick Fury shockingly, clears his throat, my guests sit down in their sits, and the music fades out.

"I know we are on a time crunch so I'll skip right to it," Fury starts and looks to Steve Rogers. "Do you Steven Grant Rogers take Allison Marie Hollden to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Steve replies, our blue eyes boring into each other.

"And do you Anthony Edward Stark take Allison Marie Hollden to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Tony agrees without hesitation and winks at me. I giggle and my mouth almost hurts from grinning so much today.

"Do you Robert Bruce Banner take Allison Marie Hollden to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Bruce no longer looks hesitant and he makes his declaration with conviction.

"Do you Natalia Alienova Romanova take Allison Marie Hollden to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Nat states and the expression she gives me is the same one she had the second we met.

Fury turns to me and my stomach drops. I'm too wired and dazed to be surprised about Fury being a minister, but his presence still distracts me from my goal.

"I believe you have words you want to say Allison?" he prompts. My throat dries and I nod slowly.

"Y-yes."

" _You can do this_."

"I was born with four gray soulmarks, barely visible against my skin, and a mystery to the doctors," I begin somberly. My vows are long and sad and happy all at the same time. "When I was old enough to understand my soulmarks I was still naive. I had dreams of meeting my soulmates, getting married, living together in a big house, having a huge family, and basically being swept off my feet...Well I got older and I got smarter. I realized soulmates didn't work out all the time and multi-soulmate relationships working out was virtually unheard of. I also realized that my marks were gray, and that could mean any number of terrible things. My dreams were crushed and I resigned myself to simply looking forward to meeting my soulmates. I convinced myself that it would be enough to just know them."

A lie, it would have never been enough to only know them.

Inhaling deeply I steady myself for the next part. It's always hard to talk about the crash.

"But then Gabie and I were hit by a car and as I laid dying I had to make peace with the idea of never meeting my soulmates," I choke out. Gabie reaches forward and pats my arm, giving me strength to go on. "When I woke up the marks were in color, but I was stuck believing I'd never meet my soulmates."

Pausing I let that sit and then share a secret smile with Tony.

"A year later I won a writing contest and landed myself in Stark Tower. Coming face to face with Tony Stark; my very first thought was: _I understand why he's a playboy, he's hot as fuck_." There's laughter and Tony preens. "At the time I was wearing a corset so he saw his thought on my skin, but he's Tony Stark and I was an eighteen year old fangirl."

This time I let out a short laugh, though I'm sure Tony analyzes the moment and what could have happened everyday.

"I'm not sure it would have gone anywhere or if I would ever have met my other soulmates if not for New York."

There's a heavy weight to what comes next, that battle was hard and brutal, but I met the rest of my soulmates.

"I met Steve next, I saw him lecturing some police officers and instantly I grumbled: _oh great another insanely attractive and older man that's out of my reach._ I ended up jumping onto Steve and then later became his personal backpack twice," I joke and Steve sucks his head as a blush rises to his cheek. "Bruce rode up on a shitty motorcycle about five minutes after that and I was definitely confused. I thought, and nearly said out loud: _the hell is this random dude doing here_? Bruce quickly answered that question when he let the Other Guy out and my marks shifted too. Suddenly, _the hell is this random dude doing here_? became: _oh wow, well this might as well just happen_." Gabie snickers at this and Bruce bites his lip. "Natasha I met met next when she offered me her hand after I was nearly strangled to death by an alien-"

Quickly I stop myself and tilt my head to Thor.

"But I was saved by Thor. My gaze locked with Nat and the gay in me had a heart attack and I immediately whispered: _let me have your gay babie_ s. She had asked what I said and I played dumb and then she pretended she hadn't heard." Natasha's red lips curl up and her eyes brighten as I speak.

" _Oh but she did_ ," Gabie interjects and I pause only for a second before continuing.

"In the aftermath when it all came out my schedule was divided between my soulmates and Gabie, and it was enough. It was more than I could have hoped for and now this...this is beyond my wildest dreams. I never thought that I would ever be here, ever. But it's happening and I can barely comprehend my utter joy, I am marrying my soulmates and I have to believe everything that came before was worth enduring for this, for this future, for our future."

To Natasha with innocence: "I love you Natalia Alienova Romanova."

To Tony with promise: "I love you Anthony Edward Stark."

To Steve with tenderness: "I love you Steven Grant Rogers."

To Bruce with security: "I love you Robert Bruce Banner."

At the end Fury poses the crucial question t me.

"Allison Marie Hollden to you take Steven Grant Rogers, Robert Bruce Banner, Anthony Edward Stark, and Natalia Alienova Romanova to be your lawfully wedded spouses?"

"I do, I really really really do."

"I know pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride."

Natasha steps forward and plants a daring kiss on my lips, Steve a reserved one, Bruce a shy one, and then Tony holds my face and gives me a kiss that leaves me breathless.

 **III**

The reception is in a different open room with a band, tables, and an open bar. Music is softly playing when we walk in and picks up after Lottie signals the lead singer.

"I'm married, we're married," I breathe out, still in shock. "I married most of the Avengers."

"Yes you did wifey," Tony says matter-of-factly.

"And now we're gonna party and dance and Gabie is probably gonna get drunk again," I say. "You know Steve, we're in the same boat now. Alcohol instantly burns up in my system."

"Trust me Allison watching friends get drunk and act like fools is more fun," Steve assures and I crack a smile.

"Oh Stevie I don't think you realize that I can be just as crazy without alcohol," I joke and in demonstration I skip forward and dramatically twirl in the huge dress.

Just like at my gala I spin and spin into Steve's arms, but unlike the gala I don't feel dizzy. Steve moves he twirl right into a dip and then pops me back up while holding my waist.

"Can I tag in?" Tony asks and Steve uses my arm to whip me out and I gracefully slam into Tony's arms.

"Now this is fun dancing," I squeal out as Tony leads me into tango style move.

"Stark!" Tony nods and turns me out to Natasha who pulls me close in a steady sway. After a second Nat twists my arm and I flit away to Bruce. When Bruce catches me he turns the dance into a classic waltz and we glide across the floor.

It's a perfect dance and when I float from Bruce I look back to see my soulmates have paired with each other and continue the song.

"This is going to be great," I muse to myself. "This is perfect." Nothing could ever ruin this, ruin us.

"Yeah, you're welcome by the way," Gabie cuts in and I jump in shock of her presence. Gabie smiles at my usual jumpiness and pats my hand. "Extremis hasn't rid you of all your quirks."

"Oh hush," I snark.

Gabie doesn't reply and I look back to see she's watching Clint.

"You know Gabie, Clint would adore you if you would only let him."

"You know why I can't do that," is her quiet response.

"I don't and I don't think you do either."

"Not today Allie," see warns and I frown. "Cheer up and go dance or drink or something."

Deciding I should let this go and enjoy my wedding reception I inhale sharply and exhale deeply. I can't argue with he about this right now, I have to drop it.

"I should throw my bouquet!" I exclaim and bounce into the center of the dance floor. "Gather around girls-and boys, I don't care!"

With my back to the surrounding crowd I blindly toss the bundle of flowers back.

Instantly there is a series of gasps, shocked swears, and one cackle of delight.

"Who caught it? Was it Gabie!?" I ask excitedly, still not turning around. "Or Skye? Or Jemma? Or Thor? Come on guys who caught it?"

"Your doppelgänger," Tony utters.

"It was me. And lucky I'm here because now the party can really start."

My blood runs cold and I screw my eyes shut tightly in hopeful disbelief. Oh please don't be her, not today. Fists clenched at my sides I grit my teeth and very steadily turn to face her.

There stands Alex Hollden, my twin in the flesh.

"Alex you weren't invited."

"Oh that would be the best kind of party dear sister, but I was invited," she replies and points to Gabie. "Gabie saw it fit to help me crash this reception."

Gabie chooses this moment to jump forward and wave her hands while cheerfully declaring the awful news.

"Surprise Allie has a twin!"


	12. Chapter 11 Sam Wilson

2 Months Later

Allie

 **III**

"Go, Allie! Tone those thighs!" Alex cheers halfheartedly and tosses some leaves in my direction. They float to the ground uselessly and I huff while continuing to jog by.

Alex was supposed to join Steve and I on a morning run, but she's in a tree reading.

"Steve you're not even jogging!" I whine as I pick up the pace to keep up with his super sprint. Coming up beside him I steady my speed to remain by his side.

"And yet you're having no trouble keeping up," he retorts and I shake my head.

I should really not be able to keep at his pace, even for three seconds. Usually, he gives me a piggyback ride during his late night runs, but today Alex wanted to see the sunrise on Washington.

Looking down I notice my red and glowing legs and I stop short, nearly falling over at the sudden halt. I shouldn't be able to run like a superhuman, but now technically I am one.

"Allie?" Steve has stopped and looks back at me with concern. He glances at my legs and comes back to me. "How ungentlemanly of me! I've gone and ignored your exhaustion. Here, Allie allow me to carry you."

I'm not tired and we both know it, but Steve is playing it off for my sake. I appreciate his kindness and intuitiveness greatly. Grinning I hop onto the back of Steven Rogers and koala around him.

"Much better," I breathe out in relief and snuggle into his neck. Steve returns to a sprint and I revel in his speed.

Soon I spy a jogging man ahead of us by the Reflection Pool.

"Is that the guy?" I whisper to Steve. Steve huffs a laugh in return and pushes forward to pass him. Steve quickly catches up and as he passes the shorter black man he calls out to him.

"On your left." I giggle into Steve's ear and my supersoldier smirks.

The man continues to jog as we get further and further from him.

Steve practically flies through his usual lap around DC and soon we are on the same jogger again. Steve comes up on him quickly and this time we shout out together.

"On your left!"

"Uh-huh, on my left. Got it," the man grumbles making Steve and I snicker.

The poor guy is still going strong when Steve and I make another lap.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" He warns indignantly and tries to push himself to a sprint so he can stay ahead of us.

"On your left!" we reply, both smirking.

"Come on!" He gets a tad angry and tries to catch up to us, but after a few seconds he's unable to carry on and stops to rest.

"Hey Steve maybe we should go introduce ourselves and possibly call an ambulance for the poor man," I say and Steve nods.

"One more lap."

It only takes two minutes to complete the extra lap and when we return Sam is collapsed under a tree, catching his breath.

Alex is observing from her nearby tree, but barely has an interest.

Steve lets me down and takes my hand before we approach the stranger.

"Need a medic?" Steve asks and he laughs.

"I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes," he pants out in surprise. "All of those with a girl hanging on you like a hundred pound backpack."

"I guess we got a late start," Steve returns.

"Only thirteen miles Steve? Did our honeymoon make you weak?" I tease.

"Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He hesitates for a moment before continuing sarcastically. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it." Steve shakes his head and then stops when he sees the military sweatshirt our fellow jogger is wearing.

"What unit are you with?"

"Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue. But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson," he introduces and Steve offers him a hand. Sam takes it and Steve helps him to his wobbly feet.

"Steve Rogers," Steve says and then nods to me. "And Allison Hollden." I give a shy wave and Sam nods to me.

"I kind of put that together..." Sam responds in a cheeky way. Steve is grinning and I smirk. Steve's making a new friend! "Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some getting used to," Steve allows and then squeezes my hand. "It's good to meet you, Sam." Steve starts away, pulling me along, and I gape. Steve is walking away, totally just leaving. Looking over my shoulder I mouth an urgent message to Sam:

" _Don't let him leave! He needs this! He needs friends!"_

"It's your bed, right?"

"What's that?" Steve turns and San steps forward.

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I sleep on the ground and used rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and It's like..."

"Lying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor," Steve finishes and Sam nods. "Only time I can ever do it is when Allie's there."

"Don't lie most nights you still end up on the floor," I interject with a giggle.

"Yeah, anyway how long?" Steve poses.

"Two tours." Sam pauses and crosses his arms. "You must miss the good old days, huh?" Through the touch of Steve's hand I feel a jolt of nostalgia and loss at Sam's words.

"Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good," Steve muses. Internet, so helpful," he praises. "I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, 'Trouble Man' soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album," Sam suggests and Steve whips out his tiny notebook. I gifted the book to him on our honeymoon.

"I'll put it on the list," Steve murmurs as he scribbles down the note. His list also includes I Love Lucy, Moon Landig, Berlin Wall (Up Down), Star Wars, Star Trek, and Jurassic Park. There are more pages to the list, but Lottie and I have been making progress with catching him up.

Promptly my phone and Steve's both make a heel stomping sound effect and we pull them out to see a text from Natasha. It reads: _Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. ;)_

"Alright, Sam, duty calls," Steve says and offers his hand. Same takes it and they shake. "Thanks for the run-If that's what you wanna call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam hisses with a huff.

"Oh, that's how it is," Steve simpers, looking pleased with himself at the burn. I grin at the interaction, Steve's been having a hard time bonding with other people from this century.

"Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know," Sam remarks once his laughing slows down.

"I'll keep it in mind."

" _We'll do it_ ," I mouth to him and wink while flashing a thumbs up behind Steve's back.

"Okay."

Just then Natasha pulls up in her sleek black car by the curb and rolls down the window.

"Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," she greets coyly and Steve shakes his head. "And an American treasure." I blush and duck my head; I'm the American treasure.

"Hilarious," he snarks and walks over to the car. Steve opens the door and gestures for me to get in first.

"Great meeting you Sam, have a nice day and don't mind the girl in the tree," I say and wave while backing towards Steve.

"What gi-oh."

"Are you leaving without me?!" Alex exclaims and I make a break for the car.

"Bye Alex! You're an adult and you can get home alright!" I call back and leap into the back. Steve pushes the seat back and slides in himself, closing the door behind him. Grinning at Natasha I sit up and peck her cheek in greeting.

Sam gives Nat and her car an appreciative look before throwing out a typical greeting my wife has received many times before.

"How you doing?"

"Hey," Natasha returns.

"You can't run everywhere," Steve heats and makes a point of leaning over to kiss Natasha's cheek.

"No, you can't." Sam gawks and watches as Natasha quickly peels out and drives off.

 **III**

Alex

 **III**

Rolling my eyes I drop down from the tree and brush myself off.

"You don't know it yet but you've just become Steve Roger's best friend," I deadpan to the runner, Sam. "Allie is gonna make sure of it."

"Are you her twin or something?"

"Fraternal," I respond simply. "I've been estranged until now."

"Ah."

"Anyways Sam, I'll see you around." With that I make my exit and stalk away towards the bus stop. I have to meet Lottie Lovelace and Tony Stark about a magazine.


	13. Chapter 12 Apex Predator

Allie

 **III**

"Allie, are you alright to do this? On the last mission, Steve and I noticed you-"

"Flew into a mad rage? Had to be calmed down by you and Nat before I accidentally killed the guy?" I finish and smirk. Natasha and Steve share a look and I crack my neck. "If I'm not angry then I'm scared, anxious, and depressed, so Imma be angry and use my rage and newfound awful abilities to do some good."

"Allie this is not a healthy way to cope with what happened," Natasha reasons and I scowl. "You were doing so well with your old coping mechanisms."

"It may not be healthy, but it is what I need," I counter and turn my back to them as I pull on my tactical gloves. I choose to ignore her comment on my former wellness. I was doing well and then I relapsed after a stupid press conference I tried to do.

It all came falling down and I decided to bury Phoenix.

The second Tony had safer clothes made I hurled the Phoenix suit into the workshop, intending never to wear it again, and returned to Siren. Tony redesigned my old Siren uniform based on a drawing Gabie created after the wedding.

It's the same short corset-style dress, but now it's black, navy blue, and patterned with scales. The flared out skirt was replaced with a loose skort that has darker purple scale patterned leggings. The shoes are now only a short wedge boot that's much easier to run in. Underneath the corset bodice, I wear scale patterned mesh to cover my arms and neck, as well as fingerless gloves because I think they look cute. I've decided to lean into the Siren aesthetic for my namesake and to dissuade the media from calling me Phoenix.

After the incident, I tried to rush myself into becoming the Phoenix, rush myself into healing, but reality hit soon after the weddings. When I donned the flaming suit all I could remember was how close I was to murdering Lorelei and how I actually murdered _him_.

"Come on my dear spouses, let's go kick some ass," I say and pound my fists together. Steve and Nat watch me with concerned eyes and I grin widely. My smile and assuredly red sparking eyes do nothing to ease their concern. "Oh worry not I'm under control."

 **III**

"I take it back, I am not under control," I breathe out and swallow thickly at the sight of rolling waves. "I hate the ocean." Natasha rubs my shoulder, as much as she'll do in front of the other agents. It's a small action, but it's more than enough affection considering she's the lethal Black Widow.

We're flying over the Indian Ocean with a SHIELD tactical team heading for a hostage ship.

The STRIKE team is led by Brock Rumlow, a short ball of fury, whom I don't entirely trust. He's giving the mission debrief and I can't help but feel bad for him. The poor guy is the leader of the team and the mission, but has to deal with the fact Captain America is on that team and that mission.

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. It was sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago," he reports and displays blueprints of the ship.

"Any demands?" Steve asks stiffly.

"A billion and a half."

"Yikes," I hiss.

"Why so steep?" Steve huffs.

"Because it SHIELD's," Rumlow responds, as if it's obvious.

"So it's not off course, it's trespassing," Steve grumbles. He hates doing Fury's dirty work. Natasha turns and leans in to whisper in the ears of Steve and I.

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Natasha assures.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor," Steve counters.

"Relax, it's not that complicated," Natasha murmurs coolly.

"And I don't really have anything better to do besides laze around, write, eat endless amounts of food, make out with you guys, and call Gabie," I mutter. Gabie's been sort of off the grid since about a month after the wedding, I know she's okay and I've seen her, but no one else besides Alex has.

"Those are all better things to do," Steve remarks and I let out a small giggle. "Alright back to business Siren."

Professionally I turn my attention back to Brock and so does Steve.

"How many pirates?" Steve asks.

"Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc." He shows them a photo of Batroc on the monitor and I frown. He looks like the kind of guy I'd love to beat up. "Ex-TGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's 'red notice'. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?" Steve and I question in sync. We both share concern for the little guy.

"Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell," Brock replied and pulls up Sitwell's photo on the monitor. "They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Steve queries and I raise an eyebrow. It's a good question, I was speaking to Skye and she said Sitwell was with her team only a week ago. Steve nods and steps up, taking control of the planning. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Siren you'll be with me as part of the first phase. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep after, find the hostages, get them to life pods. get 'em out. Let's go."

"STRIKE, you heard the Captain. Gear up!" Brock reinforces and claps his hands.

The assembled team disperses to grab equipment and I nudge Steve in the ribs.

"I like it when you get all leaderly," I joke and elbow him playfully. Steve gives me that bashful grin and passes me a radio ear piece.

"Secure channel seven," He informs after checking his own earpiece.

"Seven secure," Nat reassures and then turns to us. "You doing anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really," Steve quips and Nat smirks at his sarcasm.

"Coming up by the drop zone, Cap," Brock calls and Steve carefully buckles my parachute. Nerves are starting to come up in my stomach and I groan. Why does it have to be the ocean?

"You know, if you ask Tony out, from Stark Industries, he'd probably say yes," Natasha cajoles and Steve rolls his eyes.

"That's why I don't ask," Steve says and I snort. I know Steve's been pining after Tony, we all know, and it's been killing all of us to watch them trip over each other after the wedding.

Brock hits a button and the jet ramp starts lowering, causing loud air to whip around us.

"Too shy or too scared?" Natasha teases.

"Too busy!" Steve yells and promptly jumps from the jet.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" Jack Rollins questions out loud and Rumlow smiles.

"No. No, he wasn't."

"Self-sacrificing show off," I huff and walks to the edge of the ramp.

"Remember Siren, you're the apex predator down there." The apex predator is something Natasha calls me whenever I get nervous about the ocean, particularly sharks. She claims I'm the strongest living thing down there and that no shark could ever kill me, and she's right, but phobias are irrational.

"I'm the apex predator," I whisper to myself and then throw my body from the edge before I can overthink it.

In the air I make a last minute decision and follow Steve's example, diving into the water and ditching my parachute. The water is frigid against my skin but soon I'm boiling my own blood and swimming towards the boat as fast as I can. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins and anxiety about the vast emptiness of the ocean and possible sharks nearby is clouding reason.

Why did I do this?

Steve is three steps ahead of me and already on the ship by the time I climb up on the anchor chain.

Surprisingly it's not that difficult to scale it and when I reach the top I find a gloved hand held out to me.

"You didn't pull your chute," he says and firmly grips my arm, pulling me up. Behind him lays an unconscious guard he must have knocked out.

"You didn't have one," I remark and inhale deeply, calming my heart and cooling my body temp. "It was a split second decision, I didn't want to ruin the stealth part of this mission."

"Fair, don't tell Nat or Tony or Gabie that I let you do that," he bargains and I nod.

"I won't, but Nat may have seen and Gabie kinda lives in my head," I say and chuckle when he pales. "Let's go Rogers, these guards aren't gonna beat the shit out of themselves." Steve gives me a tight nod and we take off running side by side.

Around the corner there are three guards waiting with assault weapons. Steve flings his shield and knocks one to the ground while I flip forward and tackle the man standing behind he recently downed soldier. Steve catches his shield as it bounces back and hurls it into the chest of the last guard before smoothly intercepting the shield in the air and locking it back into his back.

" **Sleep** ," I order of the guard I reside atop of and then hop up to run with Steve again.

We spring around the hull and barrel into three more waiting guards. Getting the drop on one, Steve drop kicks him off the boat and then whips around to clock another. I smirk as the soldier falls and Steve spins to roundhouse kick the last one. To help him and so I don't remain useless I kick the still awake second guard in the head and he falls into darkness.

Running along the ship again, we barely blink at a single line guard who is tossed from the side of the boat carelessly.

The next group of there Cap greets by jumping into a somersault and solidly punching the first man square in the jaw.

"HEY!" A second guard calls, but Steve lands a kick to his chest, throwing him into a wall. The first guard, getting up, pulls a knife and lunges at Cap. Steve deflects easily and I sidle I'm to grab the hand of the man and burn.

"Drop it," I warn darkly as my flesh heats and my eyes go red. The guard yells in pain as he burns and the knife falls from his grasp and into Steve's, who whips it into the hand of the other guard as he reaches for the alarm. To finish the man in my control I headbutt him sharply and he crumples to the floor. Steve slams the wailing guards face into the wall and he goes silent, leaving the alarm untouched.

"Ready?" Steve asks and I nod. Together we make for the central most part of the deck.

Once on the higher level Steve pulls out his shield and flips over the railing. I trail behind with a simple jump off.

Once landed Steve has already kicked a man yards away and has begun slamming his shield the stomachs and faces of two men like a sick game of ping pong.

I go for the lone soldier and stalk towards him, unfazed as he pulls a gun. Surging forward I grab the barrel and yank it upwards as a shot goes off, behind me Steve glances over in concern. The man and I struggle for control off the weapon before I simply grin and melt it in my hands. His eyes widen and I take my chance to smash the butt of the weapon in his face, sending him to his knees.

Turning back I manage to see Steve to a midair twist to throw his shield and flawlessly bounce it off a metal object on deck and send it into the chest of an oncoming guard before it comes right back.

"Black magic," I huff and catch the fist of an assailant sneaking up on me. Steve forces a new guard into a lethal hold and pushes his knees into the mans face three times before I can lock my man in a chokehold. Cap looks to me as he loses the guard and gives a nod before throwing his shield. I release the soldier in my clutches and kick him forward so his face can land the shield and return it to my tactical husband. Steve takes his shield and holds it up to punch it squarely against a new guard.

There's a clicking of a gun and then a new man points a rifle at us while shouting what I assume is a threat in his language. Steve turns his head, wearing an annoyed look and I scowl at him.

"Shoot!" I dare, but before he can pull the trigger he falls to the ground dead.

Rumlow is parachuting in and smugly holding a silenced gun up, he shot him.

"Thanks," Steve says politely.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me," he jokes, a comment I can appreciate. Nat and the rest of the team are landing behind us and shucking off their chutes. Natasha lands in a precise movement and throws her parachute off in stride, like the perfect human she is.

"Despite the fact that a bullet wouldn't slow us down much it's still nice not to get shot," I reason. "It stings like a bitch and sometimes you have to dig the slug out and then you're just getting blood on everything." Steve and Natasha's faces twist into disgust and worry, but there is a matter at hand.

"Moving past that, though we will revisit that later...What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice," Natasha suggests and I chuckle. Right now the main goals for Steve are push him to date Tony and find him new friends.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a friend," Steve requests flatly.

"I'm multitasking," she calls and leaps over the railing down to the engine room.

Steve and I stand on deck, playing the role of supervisors now rather than anything else. I appreciate their effort to keep me away from bad fights, but more than anything I just like to watch my soulmates beat up bad guys rather than participate.

"So, Sam seems nice," I remark into the silence and Steve huffs. "I'm serious and he appears to have many similarities to you. I think you guys could be great friends."

"We could be, now do you want to place the listening device or should I?" Steve redirects and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Go for it."

Steve instantly dashed up the stairs, jumps two sets of railings, and scales high enough to shoot a tiny mechanism onto the windows of the bridge.

At that we can hear their conversations, entirely in French so I don't understand, but Steve does.

The second sound is on the other more SWAT-like team members propel down the side of the ship to get in position. They mean to take out the pirates holding the hostages.

Deciding it'd be best for me to take cover I jog forward and duck behind a large shipping crate where I'm in eye line with Steve.

"Targets acquired," sounds over the radio.

"STRIKE in position," Rumlow confirms.

"Natasha, what's your status?" Steve questions over the coms. She doesn't respond for a long moment and worry spikes, not only in me but clearly in Steve. "Status, Natasha?"

"Hang on!" she yells suddenly. A few moments later her voice comes back with a hint of exhaustion or something else I don't recognize. "Engine room secure."

"On my mark," Steve demands and then begins counting down. "Three. Two. One."

Over the radio I hear a series of gunshots and thumps and then Sitwell's smug voice:

"I told you, SHIELD doesn't negotiate."

Smiling in relief and I direct my gaze to Steve only to find him smashing through the windows of the bridge control room with his shield.

"Shit!" I swear and on instinct run forward towards the scene.

Steve comes running out from a different exit minutes later, before I could even get up there, looking flustered and frustrated

"Hostages enroot to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Captain. Hostiles are still in play," Rumlow informs and I glower.

"Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages," Steve orders briskly as he comes up to me. For the second time tonight we hear nothing from her.

"Natasha!" Steve and I exclaim in unison.

Out of nowhere a red blur attacks Steve and knocks him to the ground.

"Cap! Batroc?!" I shout and move to pull the pirate away, but Steve beats me to it.

The two lock in a hustle of flying fists and kicks, seeming to be equal matched. Batroc even hits the shield twice without a second thought and takes a hit from it without so much as staggering.

"That's enough!" I hiss and open my mouth to demand Batroc's surrender, but Steve holds up his hand.

I stand down, despite my mind screaming at me to cease this, and step back. Steve hits Batroc in the front with the shield, but the man flips backwards twice with more grace than an acrobat and then stands tall against Steve. My eyes widen and a swear falls from my lips.

Batroc spits out something in French that only seems to antagonize Steve. Cap sheaths his shield and tosses aside his helmet as I watch in incredulous shock.

"Cap?! The hell are you doing?!" I growl and he winks at me. Steve sets his gaze on Batroc and says a very simple phrase of defiance before they go at it again.

Steve and Batroc match each other for a solid moment, each blocking the others blows, until Steve ducks down and jams his elbow upwards into Batroc's chest. The man stumbles back but once again charges forward only to have Steve strike him in the shin and then do some sort of aerial twist that lands Steve's boot in the face of the pirate.

Shockingly Batroc gets back up and I blink in surprise. This guy has to have some enhancements of his own.

"Steve this has gone on long enough," I warn and my super soldier, in agreement, charges Batroc and runs him straight through a door behind us. "I didn't notice a door there."

I follow Steve and pull him off the dazed man only to come face to face with Natasha in a room full of computers.

"Well, this is awkward." The spy is bent over a computer, typing furiously, but she spares us a glance.

"What are you doing?" Steve barks and stomps forward.

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into," she responds coyly. Feeling a potential fight I slink towards them, ready to intervene with calming words and doe eyes.

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve demands and leans over her shoulder. Perking up on my toes I look over and find her downloading files onto a flash drive. "You're saving SHIELD Intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages," Steve deadpans and I roll my eyes. It's just like Fury to run a job within a job.

"No. That's your mission," she retorts and pulls out the flash drive. She faces Steve and gives him a somewhat demure look. "And you've done it beautifully."

"Thanks I guess," I mutter. As Natasha goes to leave Steve grabs her arm and halts her.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation," Steve hisses. He is genuinely angry and I'm not sure I've ever seen him this mad, it's almost unsettling.

"I think that's overstating things," Natasha counters and I nod.

"Fair," I agree. "The hostages are safe and things went very smo-"

In the corner of my eye I see Batroc rise and then I see the grenade. It flies through the air and Steve smacks it away with his shield as Natasha jumps into his protection. With his other hand he reaches toward me and I hurtle over the counter bank and into his chest. Natasha and Steve catapult themselves into the next room with the shield raised in protection while Steve just holds onto me.

The bomb explodes and we are pelted into the ground amongst the debris.

When the dust clears Steve and Nat are pressed onto the wall and I'm flat on the ground with stars in my eyes. The feeling of blood dripping down my face is all I can focus on with my ears ringing as they are.

"Okay. That one's on me," Nat admits and coughs. She reaches out to me and gently pats my cheek. My skin is knitting itself back together and the haze is wearing off as the seconds pass.

"You're damn right," Steve snarls and stands abruptly. I watch lazily as he storms off and blink until the soreness starts to fade.

"That was bad," Natasha grumbles.

"Nope, not leaving like that," Steve declares and marches back in much to my surprise. He leans down and carefully scoops me up and then pulls Natasha to her feat so we can leave together.

"Such a good boy," I breathe out and smile against his chest. "Loyal husband."

All in all I'd say that despite the head injury and minor disagreement it was a good mission.


	14. Chapter 13 Insight

Gabie

III

There is a tapping at the door of the bond, Allie is trying to contact me again. She's been trying to ever since I last spoke to her after the honeymoon.

I told her the truth and then disappeared.

III Flashback III

"So many recommended books," I mutter as I examine my table height stack of parenting bestsellers. "This is gonna be great."

Crossing my arms I shake my head and turn my back on the glaring stack and instead draw my attention to the recorded Leverage episodes calling my name.

Five minutes into episode three she bounces into my thoughts.

In her mind I can see the catalogue of sweet moments and the second half of the honeymoon surprisingly went smoothly without me there.

" _Nice job on the honeymoon, buttercup_ ," I praise.

" _Thanks I managed to reign in my bouts of rage, insecurity, and random spikes of terror_ ," she replies.

" _You're getting better but remember-_ "

" _Healing isn't linear and I'll have relapses, yeah I get it and I'm changing the subject_ ," she interjects and I can feel her growing unsettled. " _So...I know you're officially on leave and unofficially MIA, but I figured you're probably bored out of your mind_ ," she starts and I sigh. This is her 'I need a favor' voice.

" _It's not like I have anything else to do besides go to my appointments and make art_ ," I reply. " _I've benched myself_."

" _Which is why I have a job for you. Since Darcy is dealing with Jane traveling the world and winning Nobel Prizes and Skye is hunting this Clairvoyant guy, I am down two hackers..._ "

" _What do you need_?" I deadpan, but my interest is piqued.

" _I need a background check on a guy I think Steve could be friends with. Steve's decided to move to DC along with Natasha, though they'll be living separately, and I don't want him to be alone while I'm away and Natasha is on missions so I wandered down to the VA because who better to be friends with Steve than a veteran who could relate to him, right? And while I was there I saw Lottie! She does Stark Industries liaison work there and then I met this guy who works there and does talks and runs therapy groups, Sam! Gabie he's perfect for Steve! He didn't even bat an eye when I introduced myself and he's so funny! But before I conveniently friend set them up I need to make sure he's chill and that's where you come in._ " Allie pauses her rambling to mentally picture his face for my view and then continues. " _His name is Sam Wilson and he works at the VA. He was in the Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue unit in the military,_ " she supplies and I hum. Through her eyes I can see she's outside Fury's office and pretending to be on her phone.

" _Background check? Sounds like fun, alright I'll look into Sam Wilson_ ," I agree and grin. I've been meaning to practice my computer skills and I've got the time now.

" _Thanks Gabie! I really want this friendship to work out, I have a great feeling about Sam_."

" _Yeah yeah, I'm sure they'll be bromancing in no time_ ," I remark sarcastically. " _Now go and catch up with Steve before he kills Fury over some stupid thing or another_." The super soldier and my sweet soldier have recently been working with SHIELD along with Natasha and Steve tends to butt heads with Fury on a daily basis.

" _Shit! You're right! Bye_!" Shaking my head I roll my eyes and pull out my computer.

Maybe this online search will lead to some real, but safe, investigative action.

III End of Flashback III

That was the last time I directly spoke to Allie and I've had the door to our bond gently shut since then. She knocks everyday and I ignore her, I can feel she's worried but it's not enough for her to come looking.

The second night of my absence I waited for her to sleep and then left a message in her dreams telling her not to worry.

If she knew where I am and what my plan is, she would do anything to stop me.

But I have to figure this out on my own.

III Allie III

Gabie doesn't open the bond again today and I groan, this is getting crazy, she's been missing for a while now. She didn't say anything before she left so I assume she's in a cabin somewhere avoiding Clint and learning how to sew hats.

"Steve!" I call as he storms by and slams into Fury's office. I've been waiting for him, knowing he'd come here after Natasha gave Fury the flash drive.

Hastily I follow him in and give Fury a smile in greeting.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve barks and I resign myself to sprawling over Fury's nice leather couch while they shout. I've been too combative recently and I'm trying to avoid decking the director of SHIELD in the face.

"I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours," Fury retorts.

"Which you didn't feel obligated to share," Steve counters.

"I'm not obligated to do anything," the director states. So far Nick has presented all good points.

"Those hostages could've died, Nick!"

"Well..." I mumble and pull a twisted expression that nearly puts a smile on Steve's face. I don't think the hostages were in real danger of dying.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen," Fury deadpans and I cough pointedly. He rolls his eyes and reluctantly stated my self-made title. "And the screaming queen of fire herself."

"Thank you!"

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns," Steve explains, rerouting the conversation in his favor.

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." Steve pauses and his hand's clench, I can tell he can't think of a response to that. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their owns," Steve persists.

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all," Nick explains, almost condescendingly.

"Except you."

"Checkmate," I comment sardonically when Fury goes silent at the two words.

The director crosses his arms and sighs deeply.

"You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that," he spits out and heads towards his private elevator. Steve starts following and I sigh out a complaint before rolling off the couch.

"Oh we're getting up, okay."

"Insight bay," Fury orders to the invisible computer.

"Captain Rogers and Ms. Hollden do not have clearance for Project Insight," the computer responds mechanically and my eyes widen.

"You have a Jarvis?!" Fury ignores me and continues on.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J."

"Confirmed," the voice allows and the elevator starts moving down.

There's no music.

"You know, they used to play music," Steve remarks.

"In this moment I can't decide what's more awkward, elevator music or total silence," I add cheekily. "Leaning towards brooding silence." Fury nods and leans back against the glass wall with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years," he starts and I perk up. The director is about to tell us an anecdote! "My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'hi', people would say 'hi' back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi", they'd say, "Keep on steppin'." Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" Steve asks plainly.

"Every week some punk would say, 'What's in the bag?'"

"Well, what did he do?" Steve prompts when Fury pauses.

"He'd show 'em. A bunch of crumpled ones and loaded twenty-two Magnum," Fury deadpans with a grin.

"What a power move," I utter in amazement.

"Iconic," Steve echoes and I steel my hand over my mouth to keep cackles from escaping. Nick is stoic but I see his eyebrow twitch at the comment. I could explain to Nick that I've been teaching Steve twenty-first century slang but I'd rather just let this one sit.

"Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much," Nick finishes unceremoniously.

As we continue to ride down the elevator Steve and I notice the giant helicarriers in the Insight Bay.

"Oh my God," I gasp. I've never seen a helicarrier in person before

"Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a twenty-two."

"Understatement of the century," I huff and cross my arms.

The elevator dings and the door slides open to open the huge bay to us. Stepping out I can't help but feel small next to the looming helicarriers.

Fury walks forward purposefully and steps into a moving walkway. Steve and I share a look before following in suit.

"This is Project Insight. Three next generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites," Fury begins, almost beaming in pride.

"Launched from the Lemurian Star."

"Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulser engines," Fury resumes in a steely tone tinged with excitement.

"Repulser?" I ask and gaze upwards at the engines. Their appearance echoes Tony's tech but I didn't know he was consulting on a SHIELD project. Steve clearly thinks the same because he asks the same question I did, only in a different word.

"Stark?"

"Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines," Fury confirms with a shrug. Steve's shoulders raise slightly and his eyes get a small twinkle in them. Back before the New York attack Steve and Tony bickered relentlessly until they had to work together to save the falling helicarrier. After that, they realized just how in sync they could be. "These new long-range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole."

My eyes widen at his explanation and Steve's posture hardens. Fury expects us to be impressed and we are but also terrified. This weaponry is on a whole new level and it is so dangerous.

"We are going to neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime," Steve remarks calmly.

"We can't afford to wait that long," Fury justifies tersely. He feels very strongly about this and I can't see why.

"We can't afford to be judge, jury, and executioner!" I snap, finally coming to my sense enough to speak out.

"Exactly and who's 'we'?"

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surgeon threat analysis," Fury responds and pointedly looks to me. "For once we are way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection," Steve spits back.

"You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff," Fury fires back and I scowl. My skin flares up for a brief moment in response to my anger but it's enough to make Steve hold his hand out in front of me as if he's holding me back.

"Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free," Steve argues. "This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

There's a million furious arguments I want to make but my temperature is already beginning to run high and I don't want to hurt Fury or burn anything to a crisp. Steve takes my hand in his, ignoring how it burns his skin, and I almost immediately cool off.

"Don't hold your breath," Steve growls and tugs me along as he stalks off.

As we leave I can't help but wonder why I simmered down the second Steve touched me.

The touch of any of my soulmates has always been comforting and calming but for some reason I never imagined it could help my control.

"Thank you Steve," I murmur to him as we leave the director in our dust.

"For what?" In hindsight I could thank him for any number of things but I settle on the biggest one.

"Existing at the same time as me."

27

 **Go Premium**

 **Get the App**

 **Language**

 **About Us**

 **Writers**

 **Business**

 **Jobs**

 **Press**

 **Terms**

 **Privacy**

 **Help**

2018 Wattpad


	15. Chapter 14 Museum

Allie

 **III**

"Where to now?" I ask and Steve shrugs. Picking up the pace I step in front of him and stop his angry stalking. Steve back steps abruptly to avoid mowing me down and I place a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to stop and take a deep breath," I say and the super soldier mechanically obeys. "A real deep breath, one that empties your mind and resets your lungs." Steve closes his eyes and draws in a long breath, holding it for a moment, before exhaling peacefully. "There we go."

For a moment Steve genuinely appears at peace but soon that lost look comes back to his eyes. These days the modern world has been dragging him and old memories are haunting him. Everything here is new and he has almost nothing of his old life, an entire life he lived before.

"What do you need?" I inquire and cup his cheek. Steve holds my hand against his face and smiles down at me.

"I feel like if anyone should be taking care of anyone it should be me taking care of you," he counters and I snort.

"We all have trauma, Steve. You do not have to carry this weight alone for my sake or for anyone's," I murmur before reposting my previous words. "I am here to help so what do you need?" Steve is silent for a moment before nodding his head and leaning down to kiss my hair.

"A partner for the day."

"Allison Hollden reporting for duty, Captain." Steve laughs and no take his hand, twining our fingers together. "Although we need to change before we go out."

 **III**

A half hour later Steve's classic motorcycle pulls up to the Smithsonian Museum. Riding on the back of his bike always ramps up my nerves but Steve finds it so freeing and so I tolerate it.

"Steve, are you sure this is a good idea for you?" I ask as he parks the bike and kicks the stand out. "I mean if we're here for what I think we're here for then I'm concerned."

"There is an exhibit dedicated to Captain America in this museum, one I've never seen," Steve says and helps me off the motorcycle. "I feel it's about time." Then we are here for that and I'm not sure how Steve is going to take any of it.

"Steve, I understand the desire to look upon fragments of your history and see how your actions are portrayed but won't all this bring up painful memories?""

"Maybe it's time I confront them."

With nothing more to say I watch as Steve dons a pair of blue jacket and a baseball cap with his civvies. He looks to me and I pull the hood of my jacket up to cover my hair and give him a wink.

"I don't think hats and hoodies offer the anonymity you think they do," I tease and take his hand as we walk towards the front entrance.

We stride up each step and then through one of the many rotating doors into the grand and bustling building.

Signs and advertisements of all kinds declare the exceptionality of the Captain America exhibit and its various extensions and updates.

Steve and I move through the crowds of people inconspicuously and in the direction of the exhibit, where most of the crowd is heading anyway.

The entrance to the hall of Captain America is a brick arch and propped next to it is a screen playing an animated waving flag with 'Welcome Back Cap' plastered on it.

"That's so sweet," I whisper and point it out to Steve. He smiles and nods.

"I remember the President saying that after I made my reappearance in Stuttgart."

"Gabie and I watched the aftermath on the news that night; it was the moment we both decided to give up our normal lives and become heroes," I reminisce and Steve kisses my head.

"I'm glad you did. I'm not sure how I would have found you if you didn't."

"I think it would have turned out. Tony saw my mark that night and offered me a job at his company so at some point fate would have brought us together," I reply assuredly and squeeze his hand. "I will always find you, Steve Rogers."

"I will always want you too," he returns genuinely. My heart flutters and I cannot help but grin madly at him.

"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice."

Steve and my attention are immediately taken by the narrators words and reminded of our original purpose here.

Steve, keeping his face hidden under a baseball cap, walks over to the first piece of the exhibition. It is an image of him before the serum shifting into one of him after alongside a still image of him for people to stand next to and compare their height to his.

"Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first super soldier."

A young boy's eyes wander over to us and promptly widen in recognition.

Steve smiles puts his finger against his mouth to indicate for the boy to keep quiet and the boy nods. I give him a tiny wave and a wink before Steve and I move on to the next installment. A screen plays old grainy footage of Captain America with the Commandos going over some strategic plan.

"In this rare footage, everyone's favorite warrior, Captain America is planning the next attack on the Nazi's."

Nostalgia is painted over Steve's face and my heart hurts for him. He's watching his old life and his old friends, the life and friends he left behind.

Steve and I go to the display where there are mannequins with costumes of Steve's old commando squad and still. His old uniform is front and center and on his right is Bucky's, Steve's haze lingers there the longest.

"Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division."

Steve moves as if he's in a trance, his eyes raking over every relic, old video, and fragment of his past. I observe the excited guests as they view Captain America's best moments, his old notebooks, his motorcycle, his entire life vivisected and on display for the entire world to see. But it isn't really all of him.

Steve turns his head and like a zombie shuffles over to the a display of his friend Bucky Barnes. I make sure to stay by his side, offering constant support.

"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both school yard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling commando to give his life in service of his country."

Steve flinches and a frown distorts his features.

"Steve? Steve what's wrong?" I murmur to him.

"It isn't right," he huffs.

"What's not right?" I ask but he remains quiet. "Steve?"

"Bucky was more than my best friend," Steve admits in a small voice that is barely audible and my chest tightens.

"Steve, I can go find the exhibit curator right now and have it fixed or taken down."

"No, no, forget it," he mutters and recoils away from the display, backing into a small theater while shaking his head.

The sign outside the theater proclaims an exclusive film interview with Agent Carter but Steve doesn't take notice to it. I follow after him quickly and take a seat beside him in the very back. I don't want him to be alone while he watches this, experiences anything from this exhibit, from his past.

Steve tenses as the video starts playing and Peggy Carter appears on the screen.

Steve watches with rapt attention as she recounts stories of Captain America and the Howling Commando's various trials and triumphs. My focus is on Steve so most of what she says escapes my attention but when Steve's jaw locks into a facade I glance back at the screen.

"That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve-Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would...who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life."

Steve hunches and I peer over as he pulls out his old compass and flips it open to reveal a photo of Peggy and Bucky tucked in the cover.

Agent Carter and Sergeant Barnes were obviously very important to Steve, on a level this exhibit could never capture.

"Will you take me to see her?"


	16. Chapter 15 Margaret Carter

Allie

 **III**

Steve has been visiting Peggy since he came out of the ice, once Gabie went with him but I never have. She now resides in a Shield sanctioned long term care facility, living out her days in comfort.

 **III**

"Thank you for bringing me," I utter to him as we walk inside the automatic doors. Steve nods and shows his ID to open the second set of doors before moving like a robot past the lobby. He knows exactly where to go and what to do, for him this is like clockwork.

"I should have brought you sooner, I mean I brought Gabie here before you," he mutters and I shrug.

"I trust you, Steve, I know you have your reasons." He chuckles and shakes his head, pulling me in to kiss my hair.

"You are so good. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Saved the world a couple times," I reply.

"I guess."

The door to former Director Carter's room is slightly ajar when we approach and Steve taps on the door twice before pushing it open.

Peggy Carter lies in bed, white hair splayed out on her pillow, wrinkled hands holding a Shield file, and blankets tucked up around her.

"Steve!" the graying women greets enthusiastically when her eyes fall on the ageless super soldier and she sets the file aside. In half a second she spots Allie and her grin widens tenfold. "You must be Allie."

"Yes, Peg this is my wife, Allison Hollden," Steve introduces. "And Allie, this is my best girl, Peggy Carter."

"I'm so happy to meet you Former Director Carter, Steve has told me so much and I've admired you as a founder of Shield for the longest time," I gush and move forward to gently shake her hand.

"Oh call me Peggy dear! I've been pestering Steve about bringing you around since I saw the footage of you in New York," she says before adding a sarcastic remark with a smirking look to Steve, "For some reason, I cannot possibly fathom why, he's been keeping you all to himself."

"Hey, Allie's a hot commodity! I have to share her with three other people," Steve defends and I laugh.

"Oh yes I know Steven, two of which I have already met," Peggy counters and then turns back to me, "Tony is my godson you know."

"I did know, Tony still keeps a stocking for you on the mantle next to Jarvis' for Christmas," I reply.

"He's a sweet boy," she muses and sighs. "Oh but please sit, sit!" Steve gestures to the armchair for me and sits himself in a metal folding chair beside her. "Tell me about yourself. I'm sure you must be a very stubborn spitfire to put up with Steve." Steve chuckles and I beam.

"One could say I have an iron will," I joke and Peggy laughs. "I have been known to be stubborn, headstrong, loud, and quite fierce." These days I've been especially prone to anger but I'm not sure that will ever go away, I think the rage is apart of me now.

"Peg, this girl doesn't take bullshit from anyone," Steve adds. "She keeps us in line, not that it's hard, we all adore her."

"I'm so happy for you," Peggy gushes. "Look at all you've accomplished and all you've become." Steve nods and his eyes wander over to the family photos on Peggy's bedside table. The photos immortalize moments between Peggy, her children, a man, and a woman. The man has dark hair, a strong jaw, a determined look in his eye, and a crutch on his arm. The woman has curled hazel hair, a pink lipstick smile, and a cunning smirk on her face.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy. You've lived a full life, founding Shield, finding and working for your soulmates, and fulfilling every goal you had," Steve muses and Peggy nods. There's an edge to his voice and Peggy's expression, as if there's something I'm not getting but I dare not press.

"Mm. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." Steve missed out on the entire life he was meant to lead, in his own time.

Steve looks down at his hands suddenly looking sad and I reach forward to take his hand.

"What is it?" Peggy asks at the same time I do. I know he's been unsettled and unsure for awhile now, the realities of waking up in a completely different world.

"For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve," Steve pauses and hangs his head, "It's just not the same." Surprisingly Peggy chuckles and Steve raises an eyebrow.

"You're always so dramatic," she laughs and then evens out her voice. "Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up."

"You didn't. Knowing that you helped found Shield is half the reason I stay," he confesses and Peggy takes his hand.

"The world has changed and none of us can go back," she starts but a coughing fit begins, though she fights through it. "All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over." I hop up and pour a glass of water from the pitcher by her bedside, quickly handing it to Steve who in turn holds it out to her.

"Peggy."

Suddenly Peggy looks at Steve like she's seeing for the first time since he was frozen. The look of joyful disbelief on her face is hauntingly bittersweet.

"Steve?" she whispers.

"Yeah."

"You're alive! You...you came, you came back," she exclaims and begins crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, Peggy," Steve murmurs and gently squeezes her hand.

"It's been so long. So long." Steve cracks a grin and uses a line I imagine he's said to her many times when she has moments of forgetfulness.

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance."

It is a touching moment but one conflicted with sorrow and joy. A long awaited reunion, a reunion too late.

While Steve holds Peggy's attention I slink out to give them privacy and to avoid startling Peggy with my presence.

Outside the room I exhale sharply and lean against the wall, trying to make sense of my jumbled emotions and thoughts.

It's clearer to me now that Peggy was more than a friend to Steve but a question remains, were they soulmates? Has Steve always had my mark? Curiosity demands I know but logic reasons that Steve will tell me when he's ready and I trust him. If they were soulmates and Steve went into the ice, did his mark for her disappear or are they still connected? I can't imagine the pain Steve and her must have endured having been separated like that and what they must be going through now, being reunited but both too far removed from their old lives to go back.

It's sad but at least Peggy seemed to move on after him and have a full life and Steve will get his chance too.

"Allie?"

Jolting in surprise I spin around and practically jump away from the wall.

"Easy there honey, it's just me," Tony soothes and holds out his hand to touch my arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tony," I greet and vault into his arms, crushing him in a hug. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too wifey, all the time," he returns and kisses my hair. Tilting my head up I give him a peck on the lips before taking notice to the flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Aunt Peggy, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Peggy," I answer and giggle. "Look at our timing! It's flawless."

"What can I say, we're connected," he jokes and and I grin.

"Tony." Turning I find Steve behind us, a flat expression on his face but a gleam in his eye.

"Husband One," Tony returns with a signature smirk. Steve takes a few steps closer and kisses my hair before boldly grabbing Tony by his collar and smashing their lips together. Tony is still in shock for a second as, am I, before he melts into it.

I resist jumping and squealing and declare how happy I am that my soulmates are falling into place and realizing their each other's soulmates too, not just mine.

Moments later they pull away and Steve smiles proudly at the dazed look he's left on Tony's face.

"You keep surprising me Cap," Tony breathes.

"Good. I have to keep you on your toes."

"Figuratively and literally, Tony has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss you," I chime in playfully and the men huff out matching quiet laughs. Together they lean in and kiss my cheeks, causing a rush of heat to run through me and my cheeks to begin glowing orange. "Oh, I'm burning up," I muse and snort. "Making me all flustered is dangerous these days."

"You're smoking doll," Steve compliments and I cackle, the distraction almost instantly cooling me down.

"A real hottie," Steve adds.

"My guys, you know just what to say," I coo and preen. "I adore all the time I get to be with you."

"Speaking of, Tony would you like to join us for the day? I was going to take Allie home and cook her dinner and I'm sure you could use a decent meal too," Steve offers and I clap.

"Oh yes! Tony please! I know you only eat pizza unless Pepper, Rhodey, Lottie, or Bruce force feed you. It would be such a great bonding experience!" I insist enthusiastically.

"Well I could never deny you so I guess I will. Just let me visit with Aunt Peggy," Tony accepts and I bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Thank you!"

"We can wait right out here for you," Steve says amiably. "Take as long as you need, I can keep Allie entertained."

"Thanks Cap." Tony mock salutes and casually saunters into his godmother's room leaving Steve and I in the hall.

"Oh my gosh you totally have a crush on him! That's so embarrassing," I tease and Steve's cheeks tinge pink.

"We're married."

"But still!"


	17. Chapter 16 Group Therapy

Allie

 **III**

"Do you think Tony would mind if we left and he met us back at the apartment? I just want to make one stop before dinner," Steve poses and I shrug.

"I can text him with kissy face emojis if you want," I offer.

"That would work, please do doll."

"Alright, but we owe him a nice dessert," I agree and pull out my phone, typing an eloquent message out with heart emojis, heart eye emojis, and a kissy face emoji.

 _"Take as long as you want with your Aunt Peggy, Steve and I have an errand to run real quick before dinner so we'll meet you at the apartment. Sorry for abandoning you but don't worry you will be compensated."_

"Let's go," I say and take his hand. We start walking out together when a question comes to mind. "Wait where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh it's like that? Fine, keep your secrets then," I grumble with a smirk. Steve chuckles and kisses my hair.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

 **III**

We end up at a Veteran's Affairs Center much to my surprise.

"What are we doing at a VA?" I ask, following Steve's strides into the building.

As I keep up my hurried steps a flash of memory goes through my mind.

Going to work at the VA Hospital with my mom over the summer of my sophomore year.

But also attending the sexual assault survivors support group at the library in my home town.

 **III**

 _I always knew support groups met in the conference room in the library basement; I just never imagined I would be going to one._

 _The door to the room doesn't have a sign on it advertising the purpose of the meeting, it's private and anonymous._

 _Inhaling sharply I pause and, feeling vulnerable, I pull my hoodie up and shrink into it, before opening the door and stepping in._

 _It's all too cliche. A circle of chairs sit in the center of the room and on a table to the side there is coffee and donut holes._

 _The attendees consist of mostly women of varying ages and a two younger men. As I enter I receive a few passing looks but no staring or whispers, these are fellow survivors._

 _Bunching my hands into fists I exhale and shuffle towards a chair, sitting down and crossing my legs. My hair is hidden under the hood along with half my face and my eyes are concealed by sunglasses stolen from Tony._

 _One by one the people milling around come to sit in chairs and the apparent group leader speaks up._

 _"Thank you everyone for coming. For those returning I'm so glad you've decided to continue the healing process with us and for those joining us for the first time welcome. My name is Sharon and as usual if anyone wants to volunteer to speak first they can go right ahead. Please remember you do not have to share anything you don't want to and that this is a safe space," the friendly woman explains and hesitantly a younger man leans forward and begins talking._

 _A fog is over my mind and I being blinking as as I disconnect from the situation. I can't hear their stories, I can't process this._

 _I've known talking with others who've experienced something similar to you and listening to their stories can be a major milestone in recovery but now that I'm here I just can't._

 _It's different, it's all different for me. I feel like a sore thumb in this group, I feel separated from them and their experiences. In my mind I know that every victim must feel the same sense of alienation but my anxiety doesn't ease._

 _I barely notice the words or stories of the others, only processing glimpses at a time._

 _Abruptly everything goes quiet. Raising my gaze I find all eyes on me, patiently waiting._

 _"Would you like to share?" Sharon invites but not at all in a pressuring manner._

 _Deciding not to disappoint my old therapist by impeding my own healing, I nod and pull down my hood along with taking off the shades._

 _Eyes widen, tiny gasps escape reluctant mouths, and despite their best efforts the survivors all gape. I can see the instant regret in their expressions and I offer a weak smile._

 _"It's alright, I know I'm-" the word doesn't come to mind and I frown. "I know I'm a surprise. I-uhm...I fled the city and I came here and I remembered this support group met every Thursday so...so here I am."_

 _"Yes but we are all allies here and this is a safe space so if you're willing please speak and we will all listen," Sharon says, phrasing each word carefully._

 _Glancing around I find the rest of the group nodding and giving reassuring smiles, all of them are encouraging me to speak._

 _Inhaling sharply I begin, unsure of where to start or what to say, I just blurt the first thing that comes to mind._

 _"I used to be so careful, so paranoid, and so cautious. I kept every kind of self defense weapon in my bag, I never drank any alcohol, I never walked alone at night, I never took a taxi alone, I took every precaution against attack," I begin and exhale harshly. "And I know in my head that I couldn't have prevented what happened and I know it's not my fault. I mean I've been the person sitting across from a victim promising them it wasn't their fault but-but there's a disconnect between my head and my heart."_

 _The members of the group all listen avidly with sympathetic gazes so I continue._

 _"And now that it's over I'm beginning to feel all of it. I suppose I was in shock before, numb and in denial but there's no escaping it. How can I deny what the world has seen? How can I escape when it's seared into my mind? And how will I ever be able to move on when there's evidence scattered across the internet?"_

 _Gasping I begin to tear up but the liquid evaporates off my cheeks, my Extremis flaring up in this time of stress._

 _"I'm haunted by it, my soulmates are haunted by it, my best friend is haunted by it, my family is haunted by it, and all those little girls who looked up to me after I arose in New York are haunted by it. None of us can escape it, I cannot escape him."_

 _My thoughts are scrambled and disorganized as I begin to pant for air and try to hold back tears._

 _"Having to see it and hear about it is making me reanalyze everything leading up to my abduction. I was naive. I was oblivious to his interest, to his darker intentions, and I opened the door for him into my life. I fell into his trap and I couldn't escape."_

 _The most harrowing realization has been poking at me, I have never verbalized it before._

 _"I was a superhero and I couldn't save myself."_

 _A sob escapes me and I cover my face with my hands in shame._

 _"He violated and permanently altered my body. I will never be rid of the Extremis he pumped into my veins nor the brand he left on my neck. I'll never be the same again, he killed who I was. He burned her to death and made everyone she loved watch," I spit out and grit my teeth, in a rage. "He raped and murdered her, so I incinerated him. I forced him to feel her pain and then I reduced him to ash, to nothing."_

 _The anger fades and despair returns._

 _"But I'll never be rid of him and she'll never come back."_

 _Hunching over I begin crying into my hands, shoulders shaking and breath catching._

 _"I-I want her back. I want to be her again," I whimper. "I don't want to be this sordid monster he created, this empty shell. I want her back, I need her back."_

 _The room is silent save for my choking breaths until the girl sitting next to me speaks up. I vaguely remember her saying her name was Ashely._

 _"She isn't gone, not entirely." After meeting Ashley's gaze she continues. "You are still you; no one can take that away. Of course, you're different now because no one can endure something like that without changing."_

 _I know she's right, I do, but I'm stuck. I need to go back, I can't be like this._

 _"You are a Phoenix. You were tortured and killed but you got back up, you still saved the day. You are a hero, you are my hero, and the hero to every victim out there. And will never stop being a hero to us."_

 _A smile manages to form on my face through the tears and I nod to Ashley as well as the others._

 _"I'll do my best by you," I promise._

 _"Do the best for you," Ashley corrects._

 _"Thank you," I murmur to her._

 _"Thank you for getting back up, for showing us all it's possible to get back up and be a hero after the worst possible thing happens."_

 **III**

Thor caught me as I was leaving. He thundered down in a rush of rain and rainbow light, burning a bifrost mark into the library grounds and nearly giving me a heart attack.

 **III**

 _"Allison it is good to see you again," he greets warmly but holding his distance, once I've recovered from the scare._

 _"Thor what the hell!?" I shout incredulously before launching in a rushed interrogation. "Why are you here? How did you find me? Are the others with you?"_

 _"I apologize for startling you, I only wished to check on your wellbeing," he assures and I take a breath. "Heimdall sent me here and I am alone."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Allison I know what happened and I am here to offer support and comfort," he says and I bite my lip anxiously. I cannot get used to people knowing what happened without me telling them or the expression in their eyes when they see me._

 _"I don't know what to say," I admit and he takes a cautionary step towards me._

 _"You do not need to say anything," he assures. "Would you be comfortable with my company for the day?"_

 _Thor is a god, he towers above me, he wields incredible power, but right now he is making every effort to be nonthreatening, to be what I need, and it brings tears to my eyes. I hadn't realized how lonely I'd gotten since I left the tower until now, until I'm faced with it._

 _"Thor," I whimper and run into him, throwing my arms around his torso. He curls around me protectively and holds me close but loose enough so I don't feel trapped._

 _"I am here."_

 **III**

Blinking I find myself beside Steve in front of an open door, watching veterans in a PTSD group therapy session. A female veteran is talking right now and it seems to be wrapping up.

"The thing is I think it's getting worse. A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED."

"Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man-purse? It's up to you," Sam counsels and the group nods their heads. "Thank you everyone for coming together again this week to support each other. Remember, we are a team here, no one has to fight alone."

It's a beautiful end to the meeting and something tells me it's a mantra Sam repeats every week. The participants begin grabbing their things and getting up, a few leaving right away but others staying behind to converse or grab more coffee.

Steve and I wait outside the door for Sam as he finishes saying goodbye.

When Sam comes out and sees us he lights up and walks over immediately.

"Look who it is. The running man."

"Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense," Steve comments.

"Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret," he replies and his expression falls downcast.

"You lose someone?" Steve inquires.

"My wingman, Riley," Sam admits and somberly tells the story in as few words as possible. "Fly in the night mission. A standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till RPG knock Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

Abruptly screams echo in my head, Tony's screech of denial and Gabie's of desperation. I fell and all they could do was watch.

"I'm sorry," Steve apologizes softly and Sam shrugs.

"After that, I had really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve concludes.

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell, yeah," Sam replies with a smirk. The other man quickly notices Steve's probing is about his own apprehension on his future in service. "You thinking about getting out?"

"No," Steve denies and I huff quietly. "Alright, I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam suggests jokingly and Steve chuckles. "It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

"I don't know."


	18. Chapter 17 Car Chase

Gabie

 **III**

Swinging open the door to the black Chevrolet Tahoe and hopping into the passenger seat as if I belong there with a smirk on my face is all too simple. Nick Fury, however, does not appear impressed by my intrusion. The man does a double take and then takes a long suspicious, I managed to surprise him.

"There's gotta be a compliment in there somewhere," I joke.

"What the fuck are you doing in my car?" he demands and I shrug my shoulders. "And how did you get in?"

"Obviously I'm here to speak to you and getting into the Triskellion's parking garage was easy, the attendant is a fan," I reply and bat my eyes. Fury scoffs and shakes his head, grumbling under his breath.

"I don't have any motherfucking time for this."

"Then drive," I say. "I'll come along for the ride." Fury doesn't deign me with a response, only starts the car and continues on.

"Buckle your seatbelt," he orders and I make a show of complying.

The director pulls out of the garage inconspicuously and drives out onto the crowded roads of Washington.

"I thought you were AWOL," Fury remarks.

"I am," I say and he tilts his head. "I need a favor."

"And what's that?"

"A house, completely off grid and I mean completely," I answer and his mouth twitches.

"You are on a team of some of the most resourceful and rich people I know, so tell me, Trent, why are you asking me for help?" he counters and I sigh.

"I need it off grid from them too," I admit.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fury asks.

"I need to protect someone and the less people who know the better. Now can you help me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll set something up," Fury agrees. "You'll receive the address in some diluted coded way so keep an eye out."

"Excellent."

We are quiet for a moment before I pose a question.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Fury gives me a side eye and subtle nod, giving me the indication I should wait.

"Activate communications."

"Activating communications encryption protocol," the car chimes back and I raise an eyebrow. I didn't know Fury had a Jarvis.

"Open secure line zero-four-zero-five," he directs.

"Confirmed." In seconds Maria's voice comes over the speaker in a deadpan.

"This is Hill."

"I need you here in D.C. Deep Shadow conditions," he informs sharply.

"Give me four hours."

"You have three, over." And just like that the conversation is over. Fury stops at a red light and looks over to me. "There, now we have mutually assured destruction."

"Alright Director, I see you," I remark coyly. Fury appears amused for a second before a light frown comes across his features. I glance over my shoulder to find two police officers in a patrol car eyeing us, or more accurately Fury.

"Want to see my lease?" Fury asks bluntly and the policemen quickly sound their horn once before they start to drive off. As Fury goes to drive off suddenly another police car smashes into us, his car is then surrounded by several other police cars taking advantage of our shock and slamming into us.

"Fuck," I growl and hold my head. Fury got slammed on his arm and I banged my head into the bullet proof glass window on my door. A hand goes to wrap around my middle protectively and I begin wishing I hadn't left the apartment this morning.

"Fracture detected. Recommend anesthetic injection," the car informs and Fury pulls an injection seemingly from nowhere. The man stabs himself, grunting quietly in pain, and takes quick observation of our situation.

"You alright, Trent?"

"Barely shaken," I huff sarcastically, though my vision is blurry, my ears are ringing, and my forehead is bleeding.

A SWAT team truck pulls up and parks before us, making me nervous about this nefarious planning.

"D.C. Metropolice dispatch shows no units in this area."

"You don't fucking say," I grumble as they surround us, they have to be disguised mercenaries.

"Get me out of here!" Fury barks and I flinch at the volume.

The mercenaries start shooting at Fury's car, leaving us with fewer options. Narrowing my eyes I try to focus and disrupt the earth beneath the attackers, I succeed in tripping them with uneven ground.

"Propulsion systems offline."

"Then reboot, dammit!" Fury hisses. "Trent, can you help in any way here?"

"I'm trying," I breathe and weakly make a gesture with my hand. "My brain is scrambled like eggs."

The armor on Fury's vehicle starts to wear down, becoming weaker and weaker. The mercenaries haul a battering ram from the back of the fake SWAT team truck and I groan. Flipping my wrist towards them I manage to create a hole that one of the soldiers steps in, throwing the entire squad of battering ram cradles to the ground.

It only stalls a few moments, soon they're back up and setting up by Fury's window. The electronic ram winds up and pistons into the fortified glass, rocking the entire vehicle and denting the glass.

"Warning! Window integrity compromised."

"You think? How long to propulsion?" Fury spits out.

"Calculating."

The ram goes off again, shaking us and further damaging the window. A million doomed to fail plans come to mind as I begin to feel dangerously trapped.

"Window Integrity thirty-one percent. Deploying countermeasures."

"Hold that order!" Fury shouts just as we're smashed again.

"Fury you better have a plan," I groan.

"Window Integrity nineteen percent. Offensive measures advised."

"Wait!" The battering ram is smashed against the window again, the final time before it will shatter I'm sure.

"Window Integrity one percent."

"Now!" Suddenly a minigun pulls up from inside the car and Fury uses it to return fire on the mercenaries. He shoots most of them down and with a more clear line of sight I hurl a fireball at the SWAT truck, triggering an explosion that takes out the two nearby police cars.

"Propulsion systems now online."

"Full acceleration, now!" As he continues to fire at the mercenaries Fury's car automatically screeches back and speeds off.

"Initiate vertical take-off!"

"This thing can fucking fly?" I gasp just as the car reports bad news.

"Flight systems damaged."

"Then activate guidance camera!" Fury snaps and grabs onto the wheel, hissing as it jostles his arm. "Give me the wheel!" For the car being so large and mostly damaged Fury manages to tear down the streets, weaving around cars, and cutting corners. I hold firmly to my seat, trying to keep my head from bumping into anything but failing miserably. "Get me Agent Hill!"

"Communications array damaged."

"Well, what's not damaged?" Fury spits out.

"Air conditioning is fully operational."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Shit, Fury, upgrade your car!"

The police cars continue to chase after us as Fury snakes through the vehicles on the road, searching for an escape.

"Traffic ahead."

"Give me an alternate route."

"Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge. All vehicles stopped. 17 Avenue clear in three blocks, directly ahead."

As Fury heads into the traffic he collides into some cars purposefully causing a pile up which barricades the police cars, the mercenaries step out and start shooting at us again.

"Drive, I'll get them," I instruct darkly and clench my fist, splintering the ground beneath the two shooters and crushing their feet. Fear has turned into anger and desperation, I have to protect him.

Fury manages to break past the traffic, but the remaining mercenaries continue to chase after us.

"Fury they're gonna sandwich us!" I warn as the two vehicles come up on either side of the van. Fury grunts and attempts to maneuver away but he cars slam into both sides of the Tahoe.

"Warning, approaching intersection."

Thinking fast I cross my arms over my chest and breaks them apart sending sharp blasts of air outside the car and knocking the police cruisers back.

"Get me off the grid!" Fury yells. We are out of other options.

"Calculating route to secure location."

Bracing myself I turn to watch the road ahead and inhale deeply, praying that this is finally over.

A mysterious figure emerges ahead and stops in the middle of the road right in front of us. The figure appears to be a masked man, oddly enough in the same mask and goggles I use. We have the same mask and goggle set, awkward.

The man raises his arm and shoots a large weapon at us. Said object bounces on the road and then I hear a thump on the bottom of the vehicle.

"Oh fu-"

BOOM*

The loud explosion cuts me off and sends Fury's vehicle flying. When the world stops spinning Fury and I are upside down, trapped and beaten. It all happened so fast.

Blood is running down my face and ringing is sounding in my ears. Everything aches and stings, I'm not sure I could move even if I wanted to. I should not have left my apartment, I should never have risked him like this, now I might lose him.

"Trent, we have incoming," Fury rasps and I tilt my head to find the man approaching us.

"Fury we have to get out of here," I croak and the director pulls out a laser drill of some sort. I watch him utilize said tool to burn a hole in the ground, through the street.

"Follow me." Before I can say anything Fury is climbing down the hole and I gape.

"The fuck just happened?"

Survival demands movement and so I begrudgingly wiggle and squirm until I can slip through our escape route. When I hit the sewer ground next to Fury a clever idea comes to mind.

"Let's cover our tracks," I say with a smirk and wave my hand to lift the circular chunk of ground back up into its place and meld it together.

"We have to find Rogers," Fury states and I raise an eyebrow. He looks shaken, more shaken than I've ever seen him.

"Probably a good idea," I agree and clutch at my side. "I had Steve, Natasha, and Tony all put very thorough first aid kits in all their homes in case of an emergency; Allie used to be much more breakable." Fury nods and together we begin ambling forward, neither of us have a solid mental map to Steve's apartment but we have to move.

We cannot let that assassin catchup to us.


	19. Chapter 18 Target Acquired

Allie

 **III**

" _Noticed Steve doesn't have any Dr. Pepper or a dessert plan so I'm going to go fix both of those problems_."

A smile comes across my face, Tony knows how much I love Dr. Pepper and he's making an extra effort to get me some.

"What are you grinning about?" Steve asks. We are standing outside the VA Center by Steve's bike about to leave and go back to his apartment for dinner.

"Tony noticed we ran out of Dr. Pepper so he went to get some, oh and a dessert," I answer and Steve chuckles. The super soldier kisses my head and settles down on the bike seat, patiently waiting for me to hop on the back.

"Ready?"

"Zoom zoom," I confirm and Steve snorts. He knocks up the kickstand and starts the motorcycle, flawlessly starting us on our journey.

 **III**

When we arrive back at the apartment building the sun is starting to set and the light of day is dinning down. Steve lives in a nice building, very quaint and clean.

Together we head up the stairs to his second floor space and as we approach I hear his neighbor talking. It's Sharon, the woman I've been trying to get Steve to befriend.

When Sharon comes into view I can see she's talking on the phone while on the way to finish her laundry. Sharon doesn't have a washing machine like Steve.

"That's so sweet. That is so nice," she gushes into the phone, clearly indulging the person on the other side. She catches our eyes as we walk by and moves to end the call. "Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye." She turns to us and smiles. "My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac."

"Oh I know what that's like. My friend has insomnia and sometimes I'll stay up all night with her," I comment with a small laugh. "Other times it's me who can't sleep and then I'm harassing this poor guy all night." I nudge Steve with my elbow, encouraging him to engage in the conversation and he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Yeah," Steve says and pauses. Somehow he is acting more awkward than I do and I give people the finger guns when I'm nervous. "Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement," Steve offers and I smile. My boy is making his own friend moves.

"Oh, yeah? What's it cost?" she returns.

"A cup of coffee? Or a Dr. Pepper," Steve replies and I grin invitingly.

"A Dr. Pepper would also buy you my friendship forever," I chime in jokingly. Sharon smiles but bites her lip, she's about to turn us down.

"Thank you, but um...I already have a load in downstairs," she declines politely and Steve's smile drops ever so slightly. "And, uh...you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious diseases ward, so..."

"Ah, well, we'll keep our distance," Steve remarks and holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Well hopefully not too far," Sharon wishes, a grin on her face.

"Just across the hall," I say and we turn to go into Steve's apartment as Sharon heads for the stairs.

"Oh, and I think you left your stereo on," Sharon remarks causing Steve and I to glance back at her.

"Oh. Right, thank you," Steve replies and Sharon gives a small wave before going down the stairs. Steve looks at the door suspiciously and then looks at me. There is definitely music playing from the stereo on the other side. "Did you leave it on?"

"I definitely did not leave the stereo on, you know I don't like that thing," I reply.

"Right, do you think Tony did?"

"Tony has all the music he could need on his high tech phone," I point out and Steve inhales sharply.

"Let's go through the window," he suggests and I nod.

"Like spies!"

"Technically we are spies."

"And it's so cool," I gush and reach for the hall window that opens to the fire escape. I pop it out and step out into the night air, Steve following suit.

Together we creep around to his window, which is coincidentally unlocked.

"That probably shouldn't be unlocked right?" I whisper and he nods. Steve cautiously pushes the window open, the music playing masks the noise it makes, and enters the apartment. Once inside he holds his hand out and helps me down into his kitchen. I ease the window closed and we shuffle to the hall, Steve grabbing his shield from its resting place near his bedroom door.

Step by step we near the music until we turn the corner and find Nick Fury and Gabrielle Trent sitting on the couch in the dark and listening to Steve's old record player. Steve sighs, his defenses melting into disbelieving frustration while I gaze in relieved wonder. Gabie is here! Instantaneously I go to proclaim my joy to see her again in our bond but find it still closed tightly. A frown comes to my face and I tilt my head, something isn't right here.

I'm dying to hug her and ramble on and on about life but Fury and her both seem tense so I remain still.

"I don't remember giving you a key," Steve grumbles to Fury before nodding to Gabie. "You, however, I do remember giving a key."

"You really think I'd need one?" Nick counters before explaining himself, "My wife kicked me out." Gabie is silent and staring blankly out the window.

"Didn't know you were married," Steve says.

"A lot of things you don't about me," Nick corrects and Steve shakes his head.

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve flicks on the light, revealing severe injuries on both Gabie and Fury. I open my mouth to shout in horror and move to run forward and assist them but Gabie holds out her hand in rejection and Nick indicates for us to be silent. I stop myself from yelling in time but Steve's arm catches me before I dash across the room.

Fury turns the light back off and types something out on his phone screen before showing it to the both of us.

" _Ears everywhere_."

A tight feeling grows in my chest, this is bad.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash," Fury continues and writes out another message, showing us the truth behind his words.

" _Shield compromised_."

My eyes widen, how could Shield be compromised? If Shield is compromised then a lot of things are about to fall to pieces and a lot of people could die.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asks and Fury shows us another text.

" _Us four_."

"Just..." Nick pauses before finishing, "my friends."

"Is that what we are?" Steve deadpans.

"That's up to you," Nick states and pushes himself to his feet. Gabie herself stands and I itch to go help her, talk to her, but she is quiet and distant.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Everything hurts and I'm too exhausted to handle Allie's energy right now. I have to focus on recovery and getting to safety.

My mind is open to those around, scanning for potential threats, but the forefront of my consciousness is concerned with my battered body and emotionally battered Allie.

Fury takes another step forward and in that exact moment one stray thought wanders through my mind, capturing my attention with it's boldness and the way it looks brighter?

" _Target acquired, ready take out from a distance_."

My eyes go to the window, the curtain-less window and then on instinct I hurl myself at Allie.

"Everyone get down!" I screech and tackle Allie to the floor just as three shot ring out. The slugs all land in the chest of Nick Fury; Steve has hurled himself backwards, but Fury had no time to move.

We all look to the window briefly for any sign of a shooter but the dying Nick Fury demands the attention of Allie and Steve. Fury has collapsed in a heap on the floor.

My gaze remains fixed on the window, searching for the shooter. His thought, his very first thought when he saw me, it is my soulmark.

My soulmate just shot the director of Shield.

"Of course," I mutter and roll off Allie. Steve is up before both of us, dragging Fury into the side kitchen adjacent to the living room while Allie stands to shield his path.

Two more shots ring out and then Allie screams begins gritted teeth, but holds her ground to cover Steve and Fury. When Steve makes it behind the wall Allie ducks down and crawls to Fury's side.

"Oh Fury," Allie coos and takes his hand in hers. Her other hand holds a bleeding hole in the center of her chest while her skin glows and burns itself back together. The second bullet wound in her leg seems to be struggling to heal. " _Gabie are you going to be okay_?" She's taking the pain from Fury while she whispers in my mind, breaking through the mental barrier that's weakened by my scrambled thoughts.

I'm too shocked to move, my soulmate was targeting me.

Slowly I push myself up and turn my gaze to Steve, Fury, and Allie.

"Don't..." Fury coughs and blood splatters on Allie. The director is clinging to Steve's hand and Allie's staining them with blood. "Don't trust anyone," he chokes out and presses a flash drive into Steve's hand.

Even while he struggles to breath, fights for life, Fury's thoughts betray nothing to what is on the drive. His eyes slide shut and he goes limp, he's passed out.

"Oh God what do we do?" Allie utters and pulls her hand away from Fury. Her own bullet wound is almost completely healed now.

Before Steve or I can respond to her there's a banging at the door. Soon there's a cracking sound as someone busts through the door.

"Captain Rogers?" a feminine voice calls, the voice of Steve's neighbor Sharon. Steve's secret agent neighbor Sharon.

Sharon rounds the corner holding her gun up.

"Sharon I'd call this in," I suggest plainly. I can't seem to feel anything right now.

"Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service," she informs and slowly lowers her gun.

"Kate?" Steve gasps. He hadn't known her name is Sharon or that she is an agent.

"I'm assigned to protect you," Sharon replies.

"On whose order?" Steve questions. Sharon finally holsters her gun and notices the body on the ground.

"His." Her eyes go wide and she immediately falls to her knees besides him, pulling a radio from a pocket in her scrubs.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs," Sharon barks into the radio. I'm standing now, gravitating towards the window.

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" an agent on the radio inquires. Steve is next to me in a second and I nod to him.

That's when I finally see him, the shooter, my soulmate.

"Tell them we're in pursuit."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Steve gets up and smashes through his window, chasing after the assassin followed by a fervent Gabie.

My heart is racing and my mind overwhelmed with a million different emotions but the primary one being rage. I have to go after them to catch the shooter.

Reaching down I dig the slug from my thigh allowing the Extremis to heal undeterred and then I subconsciously pocket it.

Without another word I stand and sprint for the window, leaving Fury with Agent 13.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

When Steve jumps through his window he lands on the first floor of the office building right next to his apartment complex and I'm right behind him. Steve is a super soldier however so there is distance between us, especially because of my injuries. Adrenaline and a surge of vigor is keeping me going, I have to catch the shooter, my soulmate.

Together we charge through the office building, Steve clearing a path with his shield by smashing through glass doors and even a two walls. I manage to keep track of the assassin by following his thoughts.

Finally we reach the other side and break through another window just as the man lands on the roof in front of us. Steve doesn't hesitate to hurl his shield, halting the assassin who turns and catches it seamlessly. I use his temporary pause to run closer, noticing that it is the same attacker from earlier. The soldier whips the shield right back at Steve then jumps down the building and without a second thought I jump too.

I have to know him, I have to know why and finding out is worth every risk.

"GABIE!"

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

I catch up just as Steve is hit with his own shield, thrown by a metal armed man in one swift move.

In one blink the assassin is there and the next he's gone and so is Gabie.

Without hesitation I bolt to the edge and look down, searching for any sign of the man or Gabie.

"GABIE!"

Nothing, they just disappeared into thin air.


End file.
